RC9GN OneShots!
by Elcall
Summary: A series of random oneshots based on RC9GN! Will not be consistently updated. Leave a suggestion! Follow, Fave, and Review! Always marked as complete. Cover image by sweetlystar3. Ch53: Bubbles Ch 54: Bottles
1. Night of the Living McFizzles-AU

**Welcome all! Seeing as my other story, Falling In Love With Your Secret Identity, will take a while before it's next update, I decided to finally upload my series of oneshots! Yay! I've been so excited for this!**

**This first one is based on "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles", because after watching it a couple of times, I realized that the events were back-to-back! That's why I kinda connected it like this... with added Theresa and DK. Also, _slight_ Fowlham and WeinerKang in this. **

**It's kinda an alternate event on the episodes, and the continuation. Enjoy!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Randy and Howard gagged watching Mrs. Driscoll dancing with Mr. Driscoll through her classroom doorway.

"I think it's sweet" A voice said, and Howard looked at Randy accusingly, not considering the high pitched voice.

"You think it's sweet?!" He shouted in disgust.

Randy looked at Howard like he was crazy, then the two boys spun around to see Theresa and Debbie Kang standing there.

"Yea." Theresa nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong about a woman being with the one she loves?" Debbie asked.

The two boys didn't say anything, but Howard leaned towards Randy and whispered. "Girls"

Randy gave a short and almost unnoticeable nod.

"You two are idiots." Debbie stated.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Howard shouted.

Debbie ignored him.

"So what are you two girls doing here so late anyways?" Randy asked the two.

"I had some things to take care of, and Theresa tagged along with me." Debbie answered.

"Why are you guys here?" Theresa asked, looking at Randy.

Howard shrugged and casually answered. "I got kidnapped by Mr. Driscoll."

The two girls gave him an unbelieving look.

"_Mr_. Driscoll?" Theresa clarified.

Howard nodded. "Yea."

Debbie scoffed. "Right. So we're going to get to Frightacular now." She grabbed Theresa's hand and began to go around the boys.

"Wait, you two are going to the Frightacular?" Randy asked.

"Who isn't?" Debbie replied.

"True. Well how about we walk there together? Me and Howard we just about to go."

Theresa and Debbie shared a glance at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Theresa answered smiling.

**~0~**

After the event of the mass amount of people hurling over the edges of the abandoned home and around the area, it began raining the toxic McFizzles.

Theresa looked up, "It's raining McFizzles."

Debbie eyed Theresa. "You don't think anyone would be stupid enough to eat them now, right?"

They heard a munching sound, and turned to see Howard, pretty much unsurprisingly chewing on handfuls of the falling McFizzles.

"Ugh, Howard, seriously!?" Randy exclaimed.

Howard shrugged. "Oh I'm supposed to say no to free Mc-_CAAAAANDYYYYY!_"

Randy screamed as Howard leaned towards him, and so did Theresa and Debbie as they witnessed Howard's face morph.

Thinking quickly, Randy ducked and moved away. He started running off to the old house again, and shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go see if the Ninja's still hanging around somewhere!" Randy alerted the girls.

He ran into the house and shut the door, then slammed the door, pulling his mask on in the empty region.

"_Smokebomb_!" Ninja declared as he appeared in front of Howard. Honestly, it would have been much easier to do this as Randy, but with Debbie and Theresa around, it would have been too risky.

"_Ninja Puking Poke_!" He shouted and, poked his fingers into Howard's belly.

Almost immediately, Howard's face turned green with sickness, and spun around to puke into the bushes behind him.

"Ugh, never again." Howard said, as he pulled his face out of the leaves and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Thanks Ninja."

Ninja nodded. "All in a night. And remember, don't eat the McFizzles! _Smokebomb_!"

Randy rushed out of the corner of the house, and met up with Howard again quickly, to avoid questioning for being away for too long.

He cleared his throat. "So," Randy directed to Theresa and Debbie. "Could we accompany you to girls home?"

Theresa smiled. "Sure"

They turned to a street. "We both live on this street." Debbie informed the boys. "We'll be fine from here."

"Uh, ok." Randy said.

"Thanks, you guys." Theresa smiled.

Randy laughed nervously. "Ah, it's fine. Just what Howard and I usually do."

Debbie quirked an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "You always walk girls home?"

Randy did a double take. "What? No! I mean, not all girls, just... you."

Theresa's face turned red as she noticed him looking her way.

"Alright!" Debbie cut in. "Thanks again. Good night." She waved and tugged Theresa down the sidewalk.

Randy waved at their backs.

"They're not looking, Cunningham." Howard informed him, annoyed.

Randy shrugged and turned around, starting to walk to their own homes.

"Tonight was a good night." Randy commented.

Howard nodded. "Yup. Tons of rides and tons of raining candy. Oh, and don't forget tons of barfing!" Howard and Randy shared a laugh. "Couldn't have asked for a better Halloween."

**~0~**

**Deleted Scene: (from Night of the Living McFizzles)**

Debbie scoffed. "I am not missing my curfew for this. Let's get out of here." She said, and started pulling Theresa's arm away from the cemetery.

"Just admit it, you're a great big scardey baby." Howard whispered, "I'll tell the girls and you don't have to do this."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm the Ninja, I fight monsters and robots all the time! I'm not scared."

"Then... you won't mind if I hang onto the ninja mask until you're done?" Howard asked Randy.

"Mind? By all means." Randy said as he handed his mask over to Howard.

Howard followed him in for a few steps, to make sure Randy would go through. He smirked and turned around, stepping out of the gates.

"Yep, don't worry ladies. This won't take long. He'll come screaming back any sec-" Howard stopped his sentence and gasped. "Theresa?" He stepped forwards, looking left and right. "Debbie Kang? Cunningham?!" Howard jumped in fear as the only light their went out.

He quickly turned around and ran into the cemetery to find Randy.

Randy slowed his pace, and suddenly heard rustling. He panicked and backed up. "No!" He shouted, and bumped something from behind. "AH! I'm not scared!" He shouted reflexively.

"T-then why are you screaming?" Howard asked him.

"Why are you following me?" Randy asked back.

"The girls ditched us and I was all alone, so I came in here." Howard explained. "WhichI'm beginning to regret..."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Ok, well let's find a way out of here."

They began walking ahead, but started inching closer to each other, as they unconsciously looked around the cemetery.

Howard spotted what looked like a hand sticking out of the ground. "C-Cunningham!" Howard cried, pulling Randy to look at what he saw.

"Ah!" Randy shouted, and turned to run. He stopped short as they saw a white figure ahead, swaying.

"G-g-ghost!" They both cried out together, and ran out of the cemetery. They saw other creepy things and they fled, like a bird being swallowed into the ground by a hand.

The two boys screamed as they finally made their exit. Howard huffed and fell to the ground to catch his breath, and Randy bent over with his hand on his knees.

Howard let out an airy laugh. "Hah... Cunningham... I know you're... totally terrified... just admit it!"

Randy glared at him. "Really? We...we're still doing that?" Howard grinned, and Randy scoffed. "Just give me my mask back."

Howard sat up grumbling, and pulled the ninja mask out of his pocket, and handed it to him.

Randy tucked the mask into his jacket. "Alright, let's go home."

Howard nodded and walked beside him.

Suddenly, they heard a girl scream. Howard and Randy jumped together again. "W-what was that, Cunningham?!"

Randy didn't get a chance to reply, since they noticed a figure advance towards them.

Howard yelled, and bashed his basket at the monster. "I did it! I killed a ghost! Oh man, I've never felt so alive!"

"I'm not a ghost!"

Randy gasped. "Theresa?! You scared the juice out of u-Howard, just Howard, and I'm very brave."

"Uh, I don't know what happened, we were walking home, eating candy, and... well, that." Theresa said, stepping aside to present the mob of zombies behind her.

**~0~**

**And there's that! I didn't use the 'deleted scene' b/c I didn't feel like making it a full out story. **

**This was short, and the others I have are short too... -_-" Sorry. **

**Leave a review, and an suggestion! ;D**

**~Elcall**


	2. Brawn Also Rises- Offscreen Happenings

_I have a suggestion. Could you maybe do like, deleted scenes from The Brawn Also Rises?_

_-TheFanGirl11_

* * *

**Why of course I can! ;D My first suggestion, yay! Thank you, TheFanGirl11! I know this is pretty soon for an update, but I couldn't wait! So here is Theresa and Debbie's side of _The Brawn Also Rises_! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Theresa and Debbie were lounging around Debbie's room, doing their own things in each others company.

Suddenly Theresa's phone rung a sound, and she checked her messages.

"Oh, Look at this, Debbie. Randy just posted a video on ShoobTube." Theresa alerted her friend. "It's called, '_The Legendary Chuck-a-Cabra_'."

Debbie got up from her desk and joined Theresa on her bed to watch the video.

After it ended, Debbie looked surprised. "Wow... that was pretty brave of them."

Theresa nodded. "Yea... he's so brave..." She said airily.

Debbie rolled her eyes. No doubt Theresa was daydreaming about Randy now.

**~0~**

Theresa bounced to Debbie, giggling all the while. "Debbie!"

Debbie looked up at her over excited friend. "Yes, Theresa?"

"Look!" Theresa squealed, shoving her phone into her face.

Debbie pulled her face back to inspect the object in question. Her face turned to surprise, as she saw what was on the phone. "What is that?"

"It's an usie! With Randy!" Theresa squealed again.

Debbie blinked. "Wow. How did you get that?" She tried to share her enthusiasm.

Theresa pulled her phone back and hugged it. "Well... I just asked him, and I took the picture!" She paused. "Though he seemed a bit confused..."

"Alright." Debbie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Come on, we have to go, anyways."

Theresa nodded. "Ok."

"And try to tone down your excitement, ok?" Debbie commented as they entered the school's double doors.

**~0~**

Debbie noticed Theresa scanning the crowd beside her.

"What are you looking for?" Debbie asked her, irritated.

Theresa pursed her lips. "I'm searching for... aha!" She turned to Debbie, "I'll be going over there!" Theresa pointed her fingers to her right. "Bye!"

Debbie rolled her eyes playfully, as Theresa bounded off without another word. It wasn't like she didn't know where Theresa was going, anyways.

**~0~**

The crowd was dissipating as the Ninja took off to save Howard and defeat the transformed Brawn Brickwall.

Theresa found her way back to Debbie. "Wow." Was all she said.

Debbie nodded in agreement. "Yea, who knew Brawn Brickwall was a fake?"

"I wonder how far this will go out?" Theresa wondered.

Debbie perked up and gasped. "That's a great idea! I can write a story about this! I hope someone got pictures!"

Theresa laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure someone did. It'll be a great story." She peered down the road where the Ninja and monster took off. "Do you think they're alright?"

"He's the Ninja, I'm sure he's fine." Debbie said.

**~0~**

Theresa dropped her head on the table. Debbie didn't look up from her notebook.

"I feel so embarrassed, Debbie."

"Why? What'd you do now?" Debbie asked

Theresa lifted her head and rested her cheek on her hand. "I told him he's infuriating."

Debbie scoffed, they probably didn't know what that even meant, Theresa told her how they had mistaken the definition of 'inglorious'.

"And then I hit him on the shoulder!" Theresa wailed. "Oh, he probably hates me now!" She started hitting herself on the forehead. "Why... did I... have to... do that?!"

Debbie grabbed Theresa's hand. "Theresa, calm down. He's a _boy_, he probably doesn't even think anything of it"

Theresa looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

Debbie nodded. "Yea, of course. Now, I need to get writing on my story about Brawn Brickwall. How does '_Brickwall; Faking the Noogies_', sound?"

Theresa shook her head. "No, what about '_Brawn Fakewall; False Noogies_'?"

Debbie nodded, agreeing with her and scribbled it onto her notepad.

Theresa abruptly gasped. "Wait, you're not going to write about Randy and Howard, are you?"

"Well, I was planning on it..." Debbie answered.

"You can't Debbie! They'll be the laughing stock of the city!" Theresa defended.

"_Pretty sure they already are..._" Debbie muttered. "Ugh, fine. But I'll have to mention them a little, okay?!" Debbie said, not to get her hopes up.

Theresa smiled. "Thanks, Debbie. You're the best."

Debbie grinned. "I know." She stood up. "I'm going to take this to my office and start writing. See you later?"

"Yea." Theresa nodded. "See ya"

**~0~**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Kinda short... Hope I remembered all the "in-between" scenes. Was meaning to re-watch the episode, but didn't have time to go through with it, so this was all based on memory. Shouldn't be so bad, considering I watched it a good... 6 times. xP**

**The last scene of Theresa's emotional turmoil was kinda inspired by myself. I mean, sometimes I overreact with crushes, too... Haha... ha... -_-"**

**Leave a review, and a suggestion if you have one! **

**~Elcall**


	3. Debbie Meddle- Howard's POV

_A eliminated scene for Debbie Meddle_

_-Guest_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here's the third oneshot! This one is requested from _Guest_, about the 'deleted scenes' from Debbie Meddle :) **

**Also, a note to another guest reviewer, _Rawrsys_, your request will be done in a different oneshot, so hang in there! ;D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Howard watched Debbie's face disappear behind the door. He gulped, Randy was so shoobed. Too bad he was such a shoob and didn't listen to him.

Howard looked around. The hallways were clearing, and a few teachers were checking the halls for students. He'd have to get to class, too.

He sighed and made his way to Mrs. Driscoll's class.

**~0~**

Howard watched Randy's unconscious body drop to the floor. A sudden thought hit him.

"Hm. Wonder what they'd look like holding sandwiches. Wonder what I'd look like holding sandwiches."

He swiftly left the room to his target, the cafeteria. Hey, he had to do something while he waited.

Howard sped walked to the cafeteria, where there were some students already gathered for lunch. He stood at the end of the line, waiting his turn. As he approached the food, he scanned the display of sandwiches. Meatball Parmesan and roast beef. Eh, he'd order both.

Howard grinned as he walked down the hallway with his sandwiches in between both arms.

He failed to notice the figure walked ahead of him, leaving his destination.

Howard opened the door. "Lets see, Cunningham will hold the meatball parm, and Debbie Kang will- hold the phone!" He looked down and realized that Debbie Kang was no longer laying on the floor. "Where's Debbie Kang?!"

He heard Heidi's voice on the monitor and turned to it. There she was. Debbie Kang was going to tell everyone!

"...Is going to unmask the masked one." Heidi announced.

Howard gasped and checked his watch. "That's in ten donuts!" He panicked.

He ran out of the room, but came in again to grab his forgotten sandwiches.

Howard got to Heidi's me-cast area as quick as he could, and started pushing through the crowd that had already gathered.

"Get out of the way, shoob!" Howard grunted, and handed off his sandwiches to random people.

"_Ouch!_"

"_Watch out, kid!_"

Howard ignored the protests and reached the glass. "Heidi! No!" He called through, punding on the glass. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him.

She started talking, and her voice echoed through the hallways. "Little hand on the three, big hand on the noon! It's me-sclusive o'clock!" Heidi announced to her camera, then turned to Debbie. "Don't leave us hanging, DK! I'm on the prawns and noodles!"

Howard kept pounding on the glass barrier. "Heidi! Wait!"

He was ignored. "Who is the Ninja?"

Howard helplessly watched Debbie's back as she began talking.

"After a thorough investigation, I have concluded that..." She paused and cleared her throat, glancing back and Howard all the while.

Howard shook her head at Debbie, trying to convince her the last second.

"... The Ninja is Randy Cunningham!" Debbie confirmed.

Howard gasped and turned around.

"_Who?_"

"_Who's that?_"

Howard sighed in relief. Thank goodness they were still faceless freshmen at Norrisville High.

Suddenly the screens changed and presented the face of Randy.

"_Oh, him... really?_" The student body oddly spoke synchronized.

Howard groaned and slid down the glass.

All of a sudden, an explosion came from outside.

"Robot!" Someone screamed.

McFist certainly worked fast.

Heidi switched the monitor to live robot feed, and everyone's attention turned to it. Howard watched Randy run away from the robot, and everyone frowned.

"You're telling me that's the Ninja?" She scrutinized.

"I'm telling you, that's the Ninja." Debbie answered.

"And I'm telling you, that's not the Ninja!" Howard growled through. "If it was, he wouldn't run like some shoob!"

People around him started muttering in agreement.

"_Yea, that's true._"

"_He has a point_."

"_That guy's such a shoob_."

Debbie countered. "But he would run like some shoob if he wants us to think he's not the Ninja!"

Howard groaned and slammed his forehead into the glass as the people started agreeing with Debbie again.

He looked at the screen and noticed Randy running to the forest, and out of camera range. He had to come up with something to prove Cunningham's not the Ninja.

An idea hit him, and he shoved his way out of the crowd, running down the hallway at high speed.

Debbie noticed him leave, and frowned, but ignored it and went back to the broadcast.

**~0~**

Howard burst into Mrs. Driscoll's classroom. Yes, luck was on his side today, because there was Mr. Driscoll in the back of the classroom. He grabbed Mr. Driscoll and pushed him down the hallway to his next destination.

He stopped Mr. Driscoll from rolling away and swung Randy's locker open. He grabbed Randy's coat, hat, and scarf and held them under his arm.

Howard frowned, he still needed gloves and pants. He pulled open some random locker nearby to check. Bingo! This random shoob had a pair of red and black gloves and an extra pair of pants.

"What kind of a shoob has extra pants?" He muttered to himself, but took them out, anyways.

Howard pulled open his own locker and took out his scarf and hat, too.

With the clothes in his arms, he pushed Mr. Driscoll to a start, to the gym.

He burst open the gym doors, panting badly for air, and threw open the supply closet. Howard dug around the closet and found three long poles.

Howard grabbed them and ran out of the gym in a hurry. Howard went to the back of the school and climbed up the stairs to the roof of the tallest building of school. After putting on his own winter wear, he started on his plan.

He fixed it up and set it into position, and waited silently while listening in to the conversations down below to figure the best time to spring his plan.

"Dude give it up, you're the Ninja!" Debbie proclaimed.

Howard grinned and spoke. "Actually, I'm the Ninja!" He moved his arms and moved Mr. Driscoll's arms as well.

He heard a collective gasp from below.

"_Ninja?_"

"_Ninja!_"

Howard thought back to Randy's excuse. "And the theater is super lame. I would never go to that."

He held in a laugh as he heard Debbie Kang's confused voice. "But if he's up. And you're down-?!"

"I told you Debbie Kang," Randy said. "I'm not the Ninja."

"Hah, you thought that shoob was me?!" Howard shouted down. "You must be wonkin' me around!"

Randy gave a nervous laugh. "Okay Ninja. Thank you..."

"I mean Randy Cunningham? You couldn't have picked someone else? What about that Weinerman kid? That guy's bruce city!" Howard shouted. He had to have his fun, and get some cred while at it.

Howard heard Randy's panicked tone. "So you can smokebomb anytime! Like now would be great, pop a- pop a smokie."

"No, no. I get it." Howard called. "Eh smoke-a deh doo"

Howard held the position of a smokebomb and wheeled the figure back and away from being seen from the bottom.

He ditched his equipment and scurried downstairs and outside, just below where everyone was just gathered.

Howard strolled up to Randy casually. "Welp, I saved the day... again. No thanks necessary, and you're welcome."

Randy monologued about how important it was to keep being the ninja a secret.

"What?! I said that this morning!" Howard yelled.

Randy frowned and stood. "I don't think you did."

"I said it to your face!" Howard reminded him again.

"No I don't remember that." Randy said.

Howard groaned. "Ohh, you're the worst. Can't believe I left Mr. D on the roof for you!"

Randy paused his walking. "Is it me, or is it a little cold out here?"

Howard looked at Randy. "Uh, it's just you. There's snow. On the ground."

Randy glanced down. "Oh yea. I was in a rush, I forgot my jacket."

"Yea... about that." Howard started. "I used your stuff for the fake Ninja."

"Oh, okay. Where is it?" Randy asked.

"I left it on the roof."

Randy groaned. "Ugh, alright, I'll go get it. And then we can go celebrate with Grave Puncher!"

The two did their handshake, and Randy ran off into the building for his clothes.

Howard watched his retreating figure until it closed behind the doors.

He let out a sigh. "What a shoob."

**~0~**

**Ahh! Rewatching this made me all teary eyed! I wish I had a friend as great as Howard! I'm not crying! I'm not... *sniff***

**Hope you all liked this, the details aren't so great though... I might come back to it and re-write. But not now... **

**Leave a review! And a suggestion if you have one! :D **

**~Elcall**


	4. Theresa's School Adventure

**This one is for lalagirl16! I liked this idea, and it could be turned into an actual story... but here it is as a oneshot xP I got a _little_ lazy with it, though. Still, hope you like it :)**

**~0~ **

"_Smokebomb!_" Ninja appeared out of the smoke and stood battle ready. He blinked after one look at his opponent.

Ninja burst out laughing. "What... the... juice... is that?!"

A chubby orange haired teen entered the evacuated library behind the Ninja. He, too, looked at the thing and fell to the floor, laughing. "I have no idea! But it's hilarious!"

"Are we even sure that Viceroy made this?!"

Theresa popped up from behind the low bookshelves. "Will you two cut it out? Ninja, you have to stop it!" She yelled irritated.

Ninja ceased his laughter and stood straight. "Right... Ok, ready to go down... Paper scroll, thing?" He exchanged a looked with Howard.

"Uhh, I don't know?" Howard shrugged, and moved to take cover beside Theresa.

He didn't know what it was. It looked like an open scroll with arms and legs, and it looked like a newspaper, with it's face drawn over it with colored crayons.

Ninja watched it wobble ahead. "_Ninja Rings!_" He shouted, throwing three of them and pinning the creature to the bookshelves behind it.

Ninja pulled out his sword to slash it, but the newspaper creature ripped away from the rings.

Ninja frowned, "_Ninja Sword Throw and Stick To The Wall!_"

The sword tugged the newspaper back and stuck it to the wall, preventing it from going anywhere.

"_Ninja Sai Slash!_" He shouted, jumping at it and slashing it to shreds.

A large pile of ripped paper was left under the sword.

"Hah!" Ninja cheered. "Let's see you read that!"

"Ugh." Howard groaned and moved out of his hiding position. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of pounding steps and screams stopped him.

They turned around to see a mob of students running away from a growling sound.

"Well, I guess it's time to go again." Ninja commented, and ran out of the library to go to the next monster attack.

Howard nodded and quickly followed after him to cheer him on in the battle.

Theresa stepped out of her spot, and looked at the near destructed learning center. Toppled bookshelves, books thrown all over the place, paper shreds everywhere, and scratches on the walls.

She sighed. She'd guess she'd help the librarian clean up the books after school.

Her eyes looked at the former newspaper creature that laid in pieces on the floor. How was it even possible for a piece of paper to be able to move around like a living creature?

Theresa noticed something shine and looked back. Wait a second, Ninja's sword?! He forgot it! His most used weapon, his_ favorite_ weapon.

Her eyes widened. She'd better get that back to him fast. Walking up to it, she firmly held the handle, and tugged it. It was really stuck in the wall.

Theresa put a foot on the wall and used it to help her pull the blade out of the wall. It came out, and Theresa was sent tumbling back.

"Ouch!" Theresa sat up, and rubbed her back. The sword landed a few feet away from her. Standing again, she went to the sword and lifted it again.

She bent down at the weight. "Woahh. This thing is heavier than it looks..." Theresa grunted.

Theresa began taking the sword out of the library. The blade was levitated just above the ground as it followed beside her in the hallway. Now which way was the Ninja at?

As she silently walked, the loud bell rung, echoing in the hallway. Theresa froze. The end of class bell.

Just as expected, students flooded the hallways. Acting fast, Theresa jumped into the dark classroom just beside her. She shut the door with a slam and slid down against the door onto the floor.

"Phew." Theresa sighed.

"What are you doin' here, girl?"

Theresa jumped. "Ah!" Looking up she saw the metal working teachers. "Mr. Smith! I didn't know you were in here! Sorry!"

Mr. Smith hummed. "Hm. Why do you have the Ninja's stuff?"

"W-what?! I don't... uh have the Ninja's stuff..." Theresa stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, girl. I know you have it." Mr. Smith snapped.

Theresa sighed and stood up. "Ok, I do. Ninja left it in the library, and I'm afraid he might need it for the monster that's attacking now. Also I don't want anyone to see... "

Mr. Smith frowned. "Hmph. Well you may want to hide it, someone's 'bout to come in here."

Theresa shot up. "What!?" She quickly tugged the sword and pulled it and herself under one of the desks.

She kept silent and heard the door open.

"Hello Mr. Smith." A male southern voice said.

"Brent. What do you need?"

"Well, I came to see if I-" Brent started

"Not now Brent." Mr. Smith cut him off. "Get to class, and you can do whatever you need during class."

"Uh, ok. Sure Mr. Smith." She heard Brent say then shuffle to the door.

Theresa heard the door close and crawled out from under the table. Mr. Smith didn't look her way, and moved to the back of the room to start looking through his stuff.

She silently watched him, not wanting to interrupt.

Mr. Smith pulled out a bright orange thing. "Here. Put the Ninja's sword in here."

He opened up the bright bag and waited for her to put it in. Theresa lifted the sword and dropped it in blade down.

"Uh, won't it cut through?" Theresa asked.

"No, don't worry about it. Now you get this to the Ninja quick." Mr. Smith demanded.

Theresa nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

He waved her off and muttered something with, '_foolish_', '_ninja_' and '_losing_'.

Theresa ignored it and left the room into the hallway. Many students were gone, but a few lingered around. She swung the bag over her shoulder so it swung behind her. As she walked down the hall, she tried to act casual and avoid eye contact.

"Theresa!"

She gulped, and tried to ignore it.

"Hey Theresa!" Abigail(Flute Girl) jumped in front of her. "Where did you run off to at the end of class?"

"Uh... well you know I was uh, I got caught up with the Ninja's fight, ya know? I was watching it, and then the bell just rang. Oops." Theresa answered.

"A Ninja fight? Awesome!" Abigail cheered. "What's in the bag?"

Theresa paled. "Uh, well you know... just something for the teachers! Yea..."

"Really? You're so nice Theresa!" Abigail praised. "Anyways, I have to get to my locker, I have a lot of stuff for next period."

"Oh, ok. Good luck, bye" Theresa pulled a hand in front and waved.

Abigail smiled and left, but Theresa was still in the hall with the sword hidden behind her.

Now she hoped to get out without another interruption.

She followed the sounds of battle and was nearing the cafeteria, where she suspected the Ninja was.

"Where are you going?"

Theresa froze and slowly turned. She let out a nervous laugh. "I was in the library reading, and missed lunch, so I thought I'd get a snack..." She lied.

Principle Slimovitz frowned. "Well sorry, but there's a monster attacking in the cafeteria, and until it's over, you need to get to class."

Theresa slumped over. "Ok. I'll get to class."

Slimovitz nodded in approval. "Good. Get along now."

Theresa started walking back, and Principle Slimovitz made sure of it, before turning and walking off to do some other principle work.

Theresa discreetly watched until Principle Slimovitz disappear down into the hall. She quickly spun around and ran down the now emptied hall and launched the door open.

Her eyes widened. Ninja was trapped in a large root, unable to get out, throwing all of his weapons, but none succeeding.

"Ninja!" Theresa shouted to get his attention.

"Theresa!?" He looked up at her, as she messed with the large orange bag that was on her back.

She grabbed the sword and dropped the bag around it. "Catch, Ninja!"

Ninja was surprised, but raised an arm to catch the flying sword. "Thanks!" He started slashing away at the giant tree-looking root.

"_Ninja Slash! Ninja Slash! Ninja Slash!_" Ninja sliced the root, dropping large limbs all over the cafeteria.

He finally stood and breathed heavily. "There... _smokebomb_"

Theresa saw Howard come towards her from the other side of the cafeteria. "How'd you get the sword?"

"He left it in the library." Theresa explained wearily.

Randy ran into the cafeteria next to them. "Thanks Theresa."

Theresa smiled, and hit him on the shoulder in false annoyance. "The things I do for you shoobs, honestly."

**~0~ **

**I wanted to add Randy's view as he battle the root thingy w/out his sword... but I decided to give Theresa the glory ^^ **

**Also, if you haven't figured it out, Randy and Theresa are dating here, and she knows he's the Ninja xP**

**Leave a review! And a suggestion if you have one! **

**And a note to all who have left requests, I am getting to them in order, by who asked first. So thanks for your patience!**

**~Elcall**


	5. RC's Real Day Off

_Could you maybe do a one-shot of Randy ACTUALLY getting sick, but Howard thinks that he's faking it?_

_-SariSpy56_

* * *

**Hi all! This one is kinda short... and may be a bit... cheesy? Meh, you tell me. Enjoy!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~ **

Randy's phone rang beside him. He was pretty sure he already knew who it was. "Hello?" He wearily answered.

"_Cunningham! Where are you?!_" Howard's voice came through.

Randy coughed. "I'm taking a sick day. Guess yesterday's skateboarding in the rain was a bad idea." He let out a small laugh, which led to a fit of coughs.

"_You expect me to believe that? If you got sick yesterday because of that, then how come I'm perfectly fine?_" Howard countered.

Randy shrugged. "I don't know."

Howard scoffed. "_Cheese, Cunningham. If you want to fake a sick day, whatever. You don't have to lie to me about it._"

"No, Howard I really am-"

"_Yea, yea. Whatever. I'd better see you here by lunch!_"

Randy sighed as he heard the line disconnect. Why wasn't Howard believing him?

He leaned back into the pillow.

Someone hurried into the room with a tray. "Ok, dear. I've got to get going now." His mom said. "I have soup on the counter for when you get hungry, and make sure to take your medicine at 1 and 4, if I'm not home by then." She grabbed her purse and coat. "Also, Dr. Sam will be coming over later to check on you, okay?"

Randy nodded his sick head.

"Good. Feel better, sweetie." She leaned over him and kissed his forehead, then left Randy alone in the house.

Randy sighed and turned on the couch. His mom wanted him to stay downstairs on the couch so he wouldn't have to go so far for the soup and medicine.

A cough pushed through his throat, and he closed his eyes tiredly. Soon his mind blanked and his breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

**~0~**

Howard huffed as he shut his phone, and entered the classroom for first period. He knew Cunningham was taking another day off from school. Who knows what he did to get today off.

And it wasn't fair. How come Mort saw through it fast enough, but Randy's mom believed it? Plus, he'd have to eat lunch alone...

No. He would not go through that, _ever_.

**~0~**

Howard was led to voice mail again. He nervously put his phone in his pocket, and looked around the full cafeteria. Randy wasn't picking up his phone. That shoob. He could be at Whoopie World on all those sweet rides right now, for all he knew.

He tugged his collar and scanned the tables as he walked down the cafeteria. Howard spotted a table with recognizable faces, and decided to take his chance and sit there.

He stepped up to the table and sat down with his tray. Howard noticed their voices stop, and no one was saying anything.

Howard looked up to see all of their faces staring at him.

"What?" He sneered at them.

They flinched a little, except Debbie.

"Nothing... where's Randy?" She asked him.

"He's sick." Howard simply answered.

Theresa perked up. "He is?"

Howard scoffed. "Yea, that's what I said."

Debbie scowled at him. "Don't need to be so snappy."

Howard huffed, and began to eat his lunch, and they began to talk with each other again. He glanced up at them. Theresa was chatting with Bucky and Accordion Dave, while Debbie spoke to Doug beside her.

Howard was munching on his cornbread, when Bucky spoke to him.

"Hey, Howard. Which instrument is better? The triangle or the accordion?" Bucky asked him.

Howard looked up. Apparently Bucky and Accordion Dave were arguing about which one was better.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Bucky's face fell. "Oh. Well, uh, what do you think of the triangle?"

"It's lame." Howard answered.

Debbie glared at him, overhearing from her conversation with Doug. "Don't be so mean to Bucky. He's just trying to make conversation with you. If you don't like it, you can leave."

Howard blinked. _He_ was the one who had sat there. He groaned. "Ugh, fine. The accordion is better, okay? The triangle is wonk."

Bucky had smiled, but it had dropped slightly as Howard commented his opinion on the triangle.

Debbie nodded, then turned to Doug again to continue talking.

Howard spent the rest of lunch sitting there and talking to Bucky, Dave, and Theresa. To his sown surprise, it was enjoyable, and he even got to embarrass Bucky into getting milk out of his nose.

**~0~**

Howard angrily knocked on the door. He had to go through the whole day, alone. And Randy didn't pick up any of his calls.

The door pulled open. "Hey Dr.- Howard?" Randy asked.

"Uh, yea." Howard said, and took in Randy's appearance. He was in his green robe and his skin was pale. "You're really sick?"

Randy frowned. "Yes, I am. I told you this morning." He turned and went inside.

Howard followed him in silently. "Oh..." He looked around the room and saw blankets and medicine.

"My mom's coming home at around 4, so if you want, you can stick around." Randy said.

Howard jumped onto the one seater sofa and grabbed the remote. "Yea, sure. After you ditched me all day, I think I can spare a little while to watch tv."

Randy grinned and sat down with his blankets. "Thanks, Howard."

**~0~**

**So yea, in the end, Howard decides to stay with Randy as company. I tried to make Howard seem like he was giving in without saying it straight out. **

**Leave a request! Also, you may PM me an idea, if you don't want people to see it! :)**

**~Elcall **


	6. Debbie Meddle- Theresa's POV

_Hey! I love the series. Can you do some debbie meddle stuff? I'm talking like reactions, deleted scenes, confrontation after the fact (mostly lookin for theresa losing her cheese) otherwise I love your fic!_

_-Rawrsys(Guest)_

* * *

**Hi again! Elcall here ;D Sooooo _another_ Debbie Meddle Behind the scenes... xP It seems that you readers really like my versions of deleted scenes. And I am very thankful for it! Honestly I did not plan all these eliminated scenes xP **

**Also, this one may not be the best... but I tried :/ So please enjoy to your best!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~ **

"... The Ninja is Randy Cunningham!" Debbie announced.

Theresa's eyes widened in shock. Randy was the Ninja? It, made sense. He was just like the Ninja, or the Ninja was just like him, so it was clear. Everyone around her was questioning who he was.

"_Who?_"

"_Who's that?_"

Theresa frowned. Some people didn't even know the names of their own classmates? Despicable.

Heidi changed the screens and presented the face of Randy.

"_Oh, him... really?_" The student body oddly spoke synchronized.

Theresa noticed Howard beside her groan and slide down the glass.

Of course, Howard would know his secret.

All of a sudden, an explosion came from outside.

"Robot!" Someone screamed.

Theresa gasped. Someone was going after him already!? Did they hate the Ninja that much?

Heidi switched the monitor to live robot feed, and everyone's attention turned to it.

"You're telling me that's the Ninja?" Heidi scrutinized.

"I'm telling you, that's the Ninja." Debbie answered.

"And I'm telling you, that's not the Ninja!" Howard growled through. "If it was, he wouldn't run like some shoob!"

People around him started muttering in agreement. Theresa smiled, Howard was such a great friend, protecting Randy's secret even though he wasn't around.

Debbie countered. "But he would run like some shoob if he wants us to think he's not the Ninja!"

Howard groaned and slammed his forehead into the glass as the people started agreeing with Debbie again.

Theresa looked around. Was it a good thing that the Ninja's identity was now revealed? She remembered Bash lying about being the Ninja. Sure, he got great attention, but his enemies came after him.

Theresa looked at the screen, Randy was running towards the forest. Probably to defeat the robot without being seen. She smiled, he was so brave.

Theresa noticed Howard shove his way out of the crowd. She shrugged it off and left the broadcast.

She sighed. Poor Randy, what would he do now? What's a secret identity if everyone knew who you were anyways? She walked through the back of the schools hall. Something moving caught her eye. Was that Howard rushing down the hallway? What was he doing?

Theresa shrugged it off and went outside to see what was going on.

It was quiet, and the students were looking around confused. Theresa guessed that they were all waiting for Randy or the Ninja or _something _to happen.

Smoke was steaming up from debris everywhere.

"Hey look, it's the Ninja!" Heidi screamed as she spotted a figure through the smoke.

It was Randy. "Uh, nope, it's just me, Randy. Ninja was there, though."

Everyone was quiet as they listened to Randy's excuse, and Debbie debate with him.

Theresa frowned. How could Debbie do something like that? She may be her best friend, but that didn't mean she couldn't get mad at her.

"Dude give it up, you're the Ninja!" Debbie proclaimed.

Theresa couldn't believe it. She never believed Debbie to be that mean, so that she could be rude. She got the story, but she shouldn't rub it in.

A voice interrupted all of them. "Actually, I'm the Ninja!"

Many gasps were heard, and Theresa did as well.

_"Ninja?"_

_"Ninja!"_

_"_And the theater is super lame. I would never go to that." The Ninja from atop the school spoke.

Theresa covered her mouth and laughed softly. It was Howard, no doubt. So that was what he was doing in the building back there before.

She heard Debbie get confused. "But if he's up, and you're down-?!"

Theresa sighed, Debbie practically brought this upon herself. The Ninja would keep his identity a secret, no matter what.

She laughed as she heard Howard give himself cred as he spoke as the Ninja.

Her amusement faded away, though, as Debbie continued to argue with Randy. Everyone already began to believe that Howard's fake ninja was the true one. She frowned and looked away, walking away with the crowd.

She knew exactly what Debbie did. She was a journalist before she was a friend. Debbie she should've been the friend first, then the journalist.

Well it was the end of the day, anyways, and everyone was already packing up and leaving.

The hallway was already near empty, since most students were quick to get out. She slung her bag over her shoulder and continued down herself, but heard familiar voices echo down. Theresa turned around and saw Randy and Howard chatting animatedly with each other.

Theresa pursed her lips and walked up to them. "Randy." She greeted.

Both boys looked up. Randy's face read surprise. "Theresa! Hah, that was, uh... it was pretty funny, huh?"

Theresa wasn't fazed. "Look, Randy. I believe it."

"What?" Randy asked confused.

Theresa spoke again. "I believed Debbie. I think... know you're the Nin-"

Randy jumped forward and covered her mouth. "Ohhhkay, lets not say those things in the hallway." He turned his head in the hall, no one seemed to notice.

Grabbing Theresa's wrist, he pulled her into the janitors closet just beside them. Howard calmly followed in behind them, and closed the door.

"What was that for?" Theresa asked irritated.

"Look, I just got everyone to believe that I'm not the Ninja" Randy began.

Howard coughed. "You mean _I_ got everyone to believe you're not the Ninja."

Theresa smiled and Randy restated. "Yea, you did. And so the suspicion is still there, so I can't have someone say that I am again."

Theresa nodded. "Okay... and I'm sorry that Debbie did that to you."

"Huh? Oh, yea... that's okay, it was gonna happen anyways, the way I was acting." Randy paused. "Also, don't mention it to Debbie Kang, she probably won't remember."

"She won't remember? Why not?" Theresa questioned.

"Uh, Nomicon mind wiped her." Randy admitted.

Theresa was still confused. Nomicon? Mind wipe?

Randy noticed her expression. "Look, I'll explain it to you all in good time. You just can't tell anyone, okay? Not even Debbie Kang."

Theresa smiled and nodded earnestly. "I promise not to tell a soul." She walked to the door of the closet. "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow, then?"

She went to the door and opened it a bit, but closed it and turned around again. "Oh and Randy," Theresa looked at him. "I'm glad that _you're _the Ninja."

She quickly closed the door behind her, not giving them a chance to respond, leaving them in the closet. She felt a lot better than she did a little while ago, and had a small smile on her face all the way home.

**~0~**

**I wanted to add Theresa confront Debbie Kang, but I couldn't put that after this scene, since she got mind wiped, and I could have had put it in the beginning either... **

**So Theresa found out Randy's the Ninja here... I don't think the ending came out the way I wanted it to, though.**

**Ok, so far in the series of oneshots, I haven't had a "major romance" one, but when I do get there, I will have a warning on the top, so people who don't like Fowlham/WeinerKang don't have to read it. :) **

**Question for readers- Do you think Theresa should've kept Ninja's secret without telling him? Or was my ending fine for you?**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and suggestion! ;D Elcall 3**


	7. Debbie Meddle- Alternate Ending

**I decided to upload my own idea this time :3 **

**This one is i****f Howard stayed in the room in "Debbie Meddle", instead of going off to look for sandwiches. ****Hehe, I'm having lots of fun with this episode. So many oneshots... xP**

**Also, Debbie may be OOC here. Just a warning.**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Howard sighed as he watched Randy drop unconscious. He himself plopped down onto the ground crisscrossed.

He started playing with some trash on the floor, while waiting for someone to wake up. He checked the time on his watch; _2:45pm_.

Suddenly Debbie gasped and sat up, causing Howard to jump in surprise as well. Her eyes darted to her board, where only scraps of paper was left. She checked her phone, Randy deleted the video. Debbie growled and shoved Randy's head. "Cunningham!"

"Hey!" Howard piped up. "You can't do that to him!"

Debbie glared at him. "Oh yea? Why not? He ganked my proof."

"Maybe that's because you're not supposed to tell the world the Ninja's secret identity!" Howard sneered back.

"Why not? The people deserve to know!" Debbie retorted.

"Yea, the people, and _his enemies_!" Howard countered.

Debbie was at a loss. "What? His enemies?"

"Uh, yea. Who do you think sends all of those robots?" Howard scoffed. "And you call yourself a reporter."

Debbie ignored his comment. "And if I broadcast Randy's identity... then we'd all be in danger."

"Took ya long enough, Debbie Kang!" Howard shouted.

Debbie glared at him, and checked her watch. She gasped. "I only have 10 minutes 'til I go on! What am I supposed to do?!"

Howard shrugged. "Tell them you don't know?"

"But then I'll look like a complete shoob!"

"Not my fault you didn't think this through" Howard stated.

Debbie looked down. This was all her fault. "Oh... I seriously shoobed up." Her eyes started to water in guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Howard." She said quietly.

"Woahhh, don't start crying, Debbie Kang!" Howard panicked.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm probably going to lose my spot as the youngest editor on the NHGTTWDPC online edition for this."

Howard scratched his head. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out in time."

Debbie shook her head and stood up. "I have to get there, soon, or else it'll look like I ditched."

"Look, you'll figure this out. I know you will, you're _the_ Debbie Kang!" Howard tried to cheer her up.

She smiled a litte. "Thanks, Howard." Debbie grabbed her papers from her desk. "So are you going to come with me... or what?"

He shrugged. "Yea sure. Cunningham'll wake up soon enough."

**~0~**

Randy shot up from the ground. The first thing he heard was Heidi's voice on the computer screen.

"Little hand on the three, big hand on the noon! It's me-sclusive o'clock!" Heidi announced, then turned to Debbie. "Don't leave us hanging, DK! I'm on prawns and noodles!"

Randy gasped. Oh no, she was going to tell everyone. He had to do something. His eyes glanced at the screen.

"Wait, is that Howard?! Why isn't he doing anything?!" Randy yelled, seeing Howard stand casually behind the glass.

Debbie cleared her throat, and spared a glance at Howard. "A-after conducting much research and observation... " Randy frowned as her voice faltered and voice level dropped. "I have not figured out who the Ninja is."

The crowd, and possibly the whole city, gasped. Randy's jaw dropped. She didn't tell? He paused then grinned, this was Howard's doing. Oh, Randy knew he could count on him.

**~0~**

As Randy stayed in Debbie's office, she and Howard left the me cast area. Everyone was muttering in disappointment, wanting to have known who the Ninja was.

Debbie slumped down at the glares and strange looks she was getting in the hallway.

"_What a shoob, getting us all excited for nothing._"

"_Tch, yea. I hope she get's kicked off the NHGTTWDPC online edition team._"

Howard glared at those who were staring. "What are you looking at?"

They flinched and turned away, not wanting to deal with him.

Debbie continued walking with her head bowed down, staring at her feet. She didn't say anything to Howard who was beside her the whole time, and entered her office. Looking up, she saw Randy awake and staring at her.

Howard closed the door behind him, and Debbie dropped her self onto her seat, putting her head on her desk.

"I hope you're happy." Debbie muttered.

"More than you'll ever know." Randy replied.

Debbie lifted her head and stared up at the wall. "I'm done for." She sighed. "I should start packing my stuff out of here." She said to herself, but didn't move.

Randy and Howard exchanged looks. "Uh, look Debbie Kang, why don't you join us at the Game Hole?" Randy offered.

Debbie eyed the two boys, before shaking her head. "No... it's all still fresh. I'll need time before I can go out." She sighed. "You two go on without me. I'll be fine."

She stared at the wall once more, then stood up and walked over to the door. She held it open. "I'm... sorry for everything, Randy."

He scratched his head. "Uh, it's ok, Debbie Kang."

The boys went to the door. Howard nodded silently to Debbie Kang, and she returned with a small wave.

She closed the door behind them, and sat down again. Just as she did, someone knocked on the door.

Debbie wasn't sure if she should open it or not, but gave in and opened the door a little. She spied through the crack. "Theresa?"

Theresa waved. "Hey Debbie. Mind if I come in?"

Debbie shook her head and opened the door for her.

They both stood in awkward silence, with serious faces.

"I don't know why you did it, Debbie." Theresa said. "I don't know if you really know who the Ninja is, or what changed your mind." Theresa explained. She let out a smile. "But I'm glad you chose to be a friend before being a journalist."

Debbie's eyes watered, and she hugged Theresa. "Oh, Theresa. You're the best _bffr_ in the world."

Theresa laughed lightly.

Debbie pulled away from Theresa, and sat down. "Do you think I'm going to kicked off the NHGTTWDPC online edition?"

"No way!" Theresa said. "Debbie, you're the best reporter here, they can't _afford_ to lose you."

"Thanks 'Resa." Debbie grinned.

Theresa smiled. "So what do you say about going-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both girls turned serious again. Debbie stood up slowly and went to the door. She opened it slowly.

"Hello, Debbie"

"Oh, hi Mr. Drew." Debbie greeted, opening the door wider. Mr. Drew was head of the NHGTTWDPC online edition at Norrisville.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." He spoke.

Debbie's eyes widened. "Uh, yea, I think I do."

Mr. Drew noticed Theresa in the room as he stepped in. "Would you mind if we could speak privately?"

"Oh, no, don't mind me, I'll go wait outside." Theresa said, gliding outside and closing the door.

Mr. Drew turned to Debbie. "Now Debbie, what you did today was-"

Debbie interrupted him. "I know, undignified and shameful. This is the end of my time as the youngest editor of the NHGTTWDPC online edition." She hung her head. "I'll start cleaning up.

"Now, now, Debbie." Mr. Drew said. "I haven't said a thing yet, and you're already putting words in my mouth." He chided playfully. "Debbie you haven't done anything shameful. You found a story for everyone, and you put it out there, you just didn't fit your deadline. This is a mistake you can learn from." Mr. Drew explained. "I am not kicking you off the team, Mrs. Kang."

Debbie's eyes widened. "You're not?! I'm not off?!"

Mr. Drew laughed. "I suggest you come back with a powerful story, Debbie." He went to the door. "I'll see you soon."

He opened the door, and Theresa looked over from beside the door. Mr. Drew waved and left down the hallway.

Theresa eyes Debbie's happy face. "So... good news?"

"The best." Debbie grinned.

**~0~**

Randy and Howard walked beside each other on the sidewalk.

"Do you really think we can trust Debbie Kang?" Randy asked.

Howard shrugged. "I'm sure we can try."

Randy thought about it for a moment, but shrugged as well. "Yea, we can, I guess."

**~0~**

**Hehe, I liked how this one came out. Although the end w/the teacher part was not necessary... I still put it xP And it kinda ended on a different note than the beginning. **

**Sometime later, I might do a 'continuation' w/Debbie knowing about Randy being the Ninja. It'll be fun :)**

**So, yea. The next one will be one of the requests ^^**

**Leave a review! ~Elcall**


	8. Shloomp! There It Is- Aftermath

_Hey how about you please make an off screen of the episode Shloomp! There It Is. 'Cause that would be cool (sorry I meant bruce). Anyways The Phoenix Is Out! _

_-The Phoenix_

* * *

**Hi all! Here's another request! This one is really short though Only a page long, but still, enjoy! ;D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Theresa squealed and burst into Debbie's office.

"Theresa?!" Debbie cried in surprise. "What happened to you?"

Theresa thrust the bouquet in Debbie's face. "Look! Randy gave them to me!"

Debbie raised an eyebrow. "_Randy_ gave them to you?"

"Well, actually, I was transformed as a monster, and Ninja gave them to me, saying that Randy told him to give it to me." Theresa explained.

'_Students turning into monsters? What was up with that?_' Debbie shook her head from the though, then looked at Theresa again.

"So can you be sure that Randy gave them to you? How do you know if the Ninja just made it up or not?" Debbie pressured.

Theresa looked downcast. "I... didn't think of it like that."

Debbie patted Theresa on the back. "It's ok. You'll be alright. Why don't you ask the Ninja or Randy the truth?"

Theresa straightened. "Good idea, thanks Debbie!"

She waved and left the room just as quick as she entered.

**~0~**

Theresa wandered the halls. There was no way she would find the Ninja now, so she looked for Randy, instead.

She sighed in defeat when she didn't find him. It was the end of the day, so she doubted that he would still be in a classroom.

As she walked by the cafeteria, she heard commotion from inside.

Her eyes brightened at the sight. There he was! With Howard.

She went up to them as they both ate up frozen yogurt straight from the machine.

"Excuse me." She greeted.

Randy straightened up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh, hey Theresa."

"Hi" Theresa smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Randy answered, curiously.

Theresa nervously shuffled her feet. "Okay... I wanted to know if _youactuallygavemetheseflowers_" She rushed out, ducking her head and presenting the bouquet in front of her.

She glanced up at Randy, to see his surprised face. "B-because, Ninja gave them to me, saying they were for me from me, but Debbie said that he may have been lying..." Theresa explained.

Theresa noticed Howard standing free from the yogurt machine, and he seemed to be... laughing? Why would Howard be laughing? Unless... oh no.

"O-oh, um, never mind... sorry I asked, it was, stupid of me." Her eyes were burning as she felt tears forming. "_Really stupid of me_" She quietly mumbled to herself.

To save herself from any worse humiliation, she spun around to exit. She would dump the flowers in the trash on her way. She didn't need nor want false flowers.

Randy quickly grabbed her wrist. "No Theresa, I did give them to the Ninja. I, uh, was too nervous to give them to you myself." He explained.

Theresa slowly turned. "You did?"

He nodded honestly.

Her face tinged light pink and she smiled. "Well, thank you. These flowers are beautiful."

Randy grinned back. "It was nothing."

Theresa looked around and noticed only a few students. "Well I'd better get going..."

"Yea... " Randy agreed with her.

She was going to turn and leave, but changed her mind at the last second. Theresa stepped closer to Randy and wrapped her arms around his neck for a brief hug.

He didn't have a chance to react, because Theresa stepped back.

She smiled brightly and started to walk away. "Bye, I'll see you around."

After her back was fully turned to Randy, she ducked her head to hide the red blush she was holding back. Theresa left the cafeteria and hugged her flowers to her chest again, feeling much happier than before.

**~0~**

**And... there it is! ^^**

**Ok, so I have some important information. I will not be writing/updating for a while. I have final exams coming up, and I need to focus on them! So please wait for me! I'll be back on the second or third week of MAY.**

**Thanks for your attention, and I hope to see you all soon again!**

**Stay Bruce! ~Elcall**


	9. Sorcerer in Love 2- After Events

**Helllllllooooo everyone! I'm baaaaack! xD Here's a oneshot of an aftermath from Sorcerer in Love 2... the first of three PM request from _The Brucest Writer_! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Bash slapped Ninja on the back. "I'm gonna follow the Ninja home!" He cheered.

Ninja rubbed his back. "No Bash, this hero will show you the way." Ninja told him, holding up Howard's arm.

Theresa looked around. "What about Randy?" She obviously noticed that he wasn't around anymore.

Howard jumped to her side, and wrapped his arm around her, to which she visibly stiffened. "Now, I'm sure we'll find him crying in some tunnel on the way out. Which is that way!" He held up his finger to the left.

Ninja stood unfazed. "Other way."

"Other way!" Howard quickly altered his direction.

Theresa and the crowd audibly sighed and groaned, but followed him down the path.

Ninja watched them leave the waterfall cave and laughed. "_Smokebomb._"

He took off his mask and transformed back into his normal, 14 year old freshmen self, ahead of the group of students that were now heading towards him and the exit. He tucked the mask into his jacket and stood waiting for them.

Theresa noticed him first. "Randy!" Ripping away from her spot beside Howard, she ran to him and hugged him. "Are you okay? How did you get lost?"

Randy out his arms around her. "I'm fine. I, uh, thought I saw an exit in the back, but nobody heard me, so I went myself to look. I come back and everyone's gone."

Theresa frowned and pulled out of the embrace, crossing her arms. "Don't ever go off alone again. It's not safe down here, you don't know what could be lurking around." She scolded.

Randy stuttered for a response, and noticed Howard and some other kids snickering. "Uh, I'm, uh... sorry?" He offered.

She huffed. "Don't do it again." Theresa turned back to Howard and the crowd. "So are we going to get out or what?"

Howard walked forward. "Of course, now follow me, this tunnel should lead us right out."

Everyone followed him, and Randy walked beside Howard, Theresa on his other side.

"So, hero," Randy asked haughtily, "Where's this gonna lead us?"

"Pleeease, Cunningham," Howard said, stretching the 'ea' syllable. "We all know it leads where it leads."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" He glanced at Theresa, who shrugged in response.

They kept moving ahead, when Howard cried out. "Aha! There you see, a ladder! Our way out!"

It was true, a ladder on top of a sloped area of dirt, led to a door straight above it.

Randy was going to argue, but he too wanted to get out. "Well then, hero, why don't you check where it leads us?"

"I'd be glad to." Howard replied defiantly, and climbed up the not too long ladder. He pushed the top open pulled himself into the unknown.

They all stared up and gasped when they heard a scream and Howard grunt. Randy's eyes widened. Where did they turn up?

After a moment, Howard popped up in the doorway. "It's all good. You can all come up now."

It took a couple of minutes for everyone to get out of the tunnels, and the last ones left were Debbie Kang, Theresa, and Randy.

Theresa climbed after Debbie Kang, and Randy looked behind him once to make sure nothing was going on. Once sure, he too climbed up the ladder.

He high fived Howard once he got up the ladder, who was waiting for him. Randy looked around the light pink walled room with many mirrors and stalls. "So... where are we?"

"Oh just the girls bathroom at the Game Hole." Howard answered casually.

"Really?" Randy asked surprised. "The Game Hole?"

Howard nodded. "Yep." He went to the door and exited the room. "So how about we play a few more rounds, aye Cunningham?"

Randy shook his head. "No way! I'm broke, I told you I spent all of my allowance already."

They looked around and saw that many of their classmates had decided to stay and play, resulting to a huge overcrowding of the building. "Hmm, something tells me that we wouldn't have gotten any games, anyways." Randy concluded.

Howard pushed the entrance open and they both breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey Howard?"

The two turned and saw Debbie Kang and Theresa standing. It was Debbie who spoke.

"What is it?" Howard replied.

"Thanks for saving us today." Debbie said. "Well, aside from Ninja, he did great, too, but you too."

Howard grinned, soaking up Debbie's compliments. "Well, it was no problem for a hero like me, very unlike Cunningham over here, who stood around crying."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yea... ok." Debbie said. "So bye then."

Howard laughed in Randy's face as the two girls walked away. "Did you hear that, Cunningham!? They were praising _me! _Hah, in your face!"

Randy scoffed. "Yea, yea. Did you enjoy it? 'Cause it's all over now, _baby buckaroo_."

"I'm not the baby buckaroo here! Just you wait, I'll be the talk of school!" Howard cheered.

"_Right_." Randy rolled his eyes.

Though, Randy couldn't help but laugh as Howard kept trying to convince him the he would be remembered at school... all the way home.

**~0~**

**Hehe, as for the scream when Howard climbed up the ladder, it was a girl and she hit him with her purse in the gut. Lol Im so evil :3**

**I wanted to incorporate Debbie Kang in there somehow, and that was the best. Idk, meh.**

**This was pretty short... but still, review and leave a request! ^^ **


	10. Ninjeception- Howard's Day

**Hi guys! Here's the second request from The Brucest Writer! It's Howard's day and kinda perspective in Ninjeception!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~ **

Howard rummaged through the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal. Hmm, corn flakes. They would do. He dumped a couple handfuls of cereal into his bowl of milk sitting on the table, then stashed the cereal in his shirt, before taking the bowl up. He went up the familiar set of stairs and opened the too familiar door.

With his cereal in hand, he climbed the ladder and watched. What the juice was Cunningham doing? It was so weird, he was laying there, eyes closed, head on a pillow. Geez, he was such a weirdo.

He spooned some cereal into his mouth and began to chew, when Cunningham shot up into a sitting position. At first Howard thought he woke up, but his eyes were closed. Howard frowned as he watched Randy move his hands as if he was talking, but then looked to move off the top of the bunk bed.

Howard quickly jumped off the ladder himself to prevent getting trampled over.

Randy jumped off the bed and went to his closet. Howard peered over his shoulder as Randy grabbed the Sorcerer's ball and put it in his satchel.

Was Cunningham sleep walking? Howard shrugged. Like he said before, weirdo.

Howard exited the room, and Randy followed him out the door.

He raised an eyebrow to the purple haired teen. "Uh, you know you're still wearing your pj's, right?"

It seemed that Randy ignored him and kept walking down the street... without shoes either.

Howard put it off, whatever, if he wanted to go out in his pajamas, it was his own embarrassment. He followed Randy along the sidewalk, chewing his cereal, soggy just how he liked it.

They walked to the city, and the crazy spiky haired _bffr_ of his decided to walk across the traffic without stopping at the crosswalk, or looking both way! The only thing they teach you about walking along the roads in school, and he broke them.

Howard sighed and wiped his brow when they made it on the other side. He also pulled out the box of cereal from his shirt and poured another serving, before running up to catch up to Randy again.

Howard followed Randy around and looked around skeptically. This path looked like the one they used to get to school. And there it was in front of them.

He stopped in his tracks, but Randy continued his trek to the doors. Howard quirked an eyebrow, why would he sleep walk to school?

Cunningham pushed open the door and Howard was surprised as to why it was even unlocked on the weekends. Randy didn't hesitate and kept going in the hallway.

They passed Sundown in the hall, who was brushing his teeth in a bucket, and he saluted them.

Randy led them to the main lobby of the building, and curled up next to the eye of the stone carp.

Howard shrugged and sat down beside him, holding his bowl up and eating his soggy cereal. He just sat watching Randy sleep in his spot next to the eye.

Howard quirked an eyebrow as Randy moved the Sorcerer's ball close to the eye, then move it away again. It happened several times, and he kept pulling the ball away.

After refilling his bowl once more, Randy suddenly pulled out the Sorcerer's key and pushed it into the stone. Was Randy going to jam the ball into the hole? What the juice was wrong with him?

Randy seemed to be fighting in his head, when a burp made it's way through his mouth.

Howard laughed as Randy sat up. "Nice burp, Cunningham!" He tasted the air. "Hm, when did we have hummus?"

Randy looked surprised. "Howard? I-I'm awake? Of course! When you burp in your sleep, you wake up!"

"Uh, yea. Everybody knows that." Howard rolled his eyes.

Randy started cheering for some reason. "I'm back! I'm back! It's all good! Randy's back, baby!"

"Well, it's, not _all_ good." Howard pointed out.

Randy gasped at the key that was sticking out of the eye. "What the juice am I doing?"

Howard explained to him, and when the ball started to move on it's own, they pulled it away and out of the school building.

They watched in surprise as the windows and doors of the building slammed themselves shut.

Howard scoffed as Randy praised his subconscious. "Oh, right, you're subconscious is a hero. What about me?!"

"What about you?" Randy asked unfazed.

"Oh, man, how fast did I house that bowl of cereal? That thing didn't stand a chance. That was some professional work, am I right?" Howard boasted to him.

"Good to be back, buddy. Good to be back... buddy." Randy said putting a hand on Howard's shoulder.

"So are we going to hit the Game Hole now, or what? I've been following you around all day." Howard complained.

Randy nodded. "Sure. But I'll have to change out of my pajamas. I still can't believe you let me walk around the whole city in these!"

Howard laughed. "It wasn't me, Cunningham. It was all you."

Randy rolled his eyes, and the two boys spent the rest of their Saturday playing video games as usual.

**~0~**

**I liked writing this one :) With the beginning with writing Howard's veiw on Randy's strange behavior! XP**

**THOSE WHO _READ AND FAVORITE_ BUT DON'T _REVIEW_ SHOULD BE ASHAMEEEED. **

**Yes, I know you're out there -**

**Also, leave your thoughts in a review! ^^**


	11. RC's Day Off- Howard's Day

**Here's the final request from _The Brucest Writer_! Here is RC's Day Off, with Howard!**

**Also, don't get confused with one of my previous shots, "RC's Real Day Off"! ;D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Howard grumbled as he sat down in Mr. Bannister's first period class, _alone_. He bet Cunningham used the Ninja suit to make himself sick and trick his mom, or something. Man, he should of thought of some of other and better excuse to tell Mort. But then again, Mort had found a way to see through his bluff, and even drove him to school to make sure he wouldn't ditch.

Class went on, and soon first period was over, shifting to second, Literature with Miss Zingwald. Again, Howard was left to sit on his own. His eyes kept darting from his desk to Miss Zingwald to the ticking seconds of the clock. The latter of which made each second seem longer than usual as he glared at it.

Howard huffed and shot his hand up into the air. "Miss Zingwald, I need to go to the bathroom!"

Miss Zingwald stopped speaking. "Very well. Grab a hall pass and go."

Howard jumped out of his seat and quickly exited the room after getting a pass. He casually walked to his locker, knowing that nobody would be in the hallway to care, since it was halfway through second period.

He grinned and opened his locker, pulling out his phone. Howard grinned and dialed Randy's phone number, preparing himself.

"_Randy here_"

Howard spoke in an accent into the phone. "I say, I say, Chuck Clucker here. And you sir have won a bucket of my world famous chicken slamreenos! To claim your reward, simply come to the school-"

"_Forget it Howard. I'm not coming._" Randy cut him off.

Howard groaned and pulled his hair. "But who am I supposed to eat lunch with?!"

"_Howard, it's just one day. You can eat lunch alone._" Randy told him, and dropped the call.

Howard held his yell of anger in. "Stupid Cunningham. Eat lunch alone? You can't eat lunch alone!" He stomped angrily. "Wait, can you?" He thought about it.

The disturbing image of eating lunch alone in a broken and ruined world entered his mind. He shivered in fear. "Yea, I didn't think so. If I can't get Cunningham here before lunch, maybe I can get the Ninja." He grinned and grabbed his McFist Pad from his locker, and searched for a number. After all, tough times call for tough measures.

It only rang once, before someone picked it up.

"_Helloo, McFist speaking._"

"Wow, really? The number on the McFist Pad dials you directly?" Howard asked disbelievingly.

"_Sure, why not, let's go with that. What do you want?_"

Howard went straight down to business. "Don't ask me who I am, or how I know this, but the Ninja's pulling a sickie. So if you send a robot to school right now, you could catch him off guard, and probably beat him." He grinned at the verbal sell.

"_Slow down!_" McFist shouted. He started mumbling, and Howard guessed he was taking notes.

"It's gotta be here before lunch!" Howard told him. His stomach started rumbling in hunger. "Ooh, so hungry..." He muttered and hung up the phone.

Howard sighed. Now he'd have to wait a while, before McFist sent the bot. He trudged down the hall and back to Miss Zingwald's class.

**~0~**

4th period just ended, and Howard went outside to wait for the destructive robot McFist would send. Suddenly an explosion sounded and a weird shaped purple and blue robot appeared in the schoolyard.

"Haha, yes. McFist pulled through!" Howard cheered.

He grinned to himself. It was time to get his lunch buddy back. Uh, he meant Ninja... bring the Ninja back, yea.

"_You have boogied back to monkey_"

Howard gasped. "Boogie back to monkey? You're playing Missing Links without me!"

Randy heaved a sigh. "_I'm not coming to school just to eat lunch with you._"

"Fine" Howard said, looking his nails, faking interest in them. "Just thought you'd wanna know... a robot's attacking the school." He directed the camera to the roaring Hunger-Bot behind him, and faked a scared gasp.

Howard smirked as Randy frowned and disappeared from the screen. He looked up at Heidi, who was giving the "what's up" on the attack.

Randy's face reappeared. "_Howard, it's Ninja time!_"

Howard laughed victoriously. "I think you mean lunch time."

"_What was that?_" Randy asked.

"What, nothing!" Howard replied. "Just get here!"

He quickly ended the call and looked around the schoolyard. Noticing the robot rampaging around everywhere, Howard ran to the side and jumped under some bushes. The spot would've been perfect... if a large car part wasn't thrown in that direction. Howard and some other students ducked away from the bushes, and Howard found a small safety spot behind a picnic table.

Howard groaned and checked the time on his phone. "Come on, Cunningham."

Smoke suddenly burst from the top of the table. "Smokebomb! You can relax, I'm here!"

"Finally! Lunch starts in thirty seconds, so you know, hurry it up with the Ninja thing..." Howard complained. He looked up and screamed, running away to the safety of another table.

Howard watched the Ninja get tossed around, and try throwing random Ninja Balls at the bot, unsuccessfully. Ninja's phone rang, and he stopped to speak, and Howard looked around. Yup, it looked deserted. He guessed everyone was being smart and left for lunch. Unlike one shoob he knew, who was taking his sweet old time.

Howard went up to the robot, as Ninja tried to free himself from the inside of the bot.

"Stop... eating... me" Ninja struggled.

"Speaking of eating, can we hurry this up!" Howard complained.

Ninja turned his attention to Howard. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just a little busy trying not to get eaten. Not to mention there's a missile screaming towards my house!"

Howard was about to say something, but heard a 'whoosh'ing sound behind him. He turned, and saw a large missile tear through the sky. "Think it's that missile? Or do you think it's like, another missile? Or... what?"

"Missile!" Ninja gasped.

Howard watched Ninja tear himself out of the robot's mouth (not to mention he pulled its... mouth tongue out as well), and grab the missile with his scarf. He frowned. Why did he just rip himself out in the first place? Geez, Ninja and overdoing things.

He rejoined Ninja as the bot was shot into the atmosphere and space. The bot exploded, and they watched the explosion slowly disappear into the sky.

"Missile, huh?" Howard mused. He shot out his arm and grabbed Ninja by the suit. "This is why you don't fake sick without me!" Howard yelled.

Ninja pulled away from Howard. "Sorry, buddy. Smokebomb!"

Howard waved his hands to clear his sight. He looked around the trashed yard, and shrugged, returning to the inside of school.

He encountered Randy on the way.

"Well," Randy started, "At least I-" Randy was cut off, and looked up. It was his phone.

Howard leaned over and checked who it was. His mom. Hah, Cunningham was going to get it now.

Randy answered the call, and Howard silently snickered as he heard Randy's mom yelling through the phone.

She sure had a lot to say, since Randy hung up after the two got their lunch and sat down.

"Can you believe it?" Randy sighed. "Grounded for a honking week."

"Hey, the important thing is you still got here in time for lunch!" Howard said, munching on fries.

"Quarantine, missiles, robots," Randy praised and patted his own back. "I really packed it in, didn't I?"

"It's like you took a whole day off in half a day!" Howard agreed.

They both paused, and it hit them. They high fived enthusiastically. "Day off!"

Randy breathed a laugh. "Good thing McFist sent that robot, or my house would've been shoobed!"

"Hey, you're welcome" Howard grinned.

Randy's eyes widened. "You did that?"

Howard fist bumped. "Yea, I did!"

Randy laughed. "So bruce, thanks buddy."

"All in a day's work, my friend." Howard grinned with him, and shoved more fries into his mouth.

**~0~**

**Bad end... **

**Leave a review and suggestion! ^^**

**~Elcall**


	12. Mastermind of Disastermind- Howards Mind

_Hey, think you could do Howard and Evil Julians thoughts from "Mastermind Disaster-mind"? It would be so bruce! Keep it up and Happy Story Weaving!_

_-Liliana Dragonshard_

* * *

**Wish I could do Evil Julians thoughts... but I feel like that's too much of a challenge for me :( So instead, here's Howard's perspective of the whole episode. Enjoy! **

**~0~**

Howard's eyes narrowed as he watched Randy ask for fries, which he noticed to be the last ones, and boast about his latest victory against the robot sent from McFist.

"So I just," Randy made a popping sound with his mouth. "And problemo solvedo! Ninja two! Forces of evil, ah zilch! It's just too easy, baby."

"You got that right." Howard muttered.

"Or maybe I'm too good. Do you think that's possible? To be too good?" Randy bragged.

Howard scoffed, "You're not too good, it was too easy! You unplugged a robot! No offense, but your enemies are a joke."

"Uh, yes offense." Randy said, "And you have no idea what you're talking about, no offense."

"Um, double offense!" Howard shouted, "I know exactly what I'm talking about! If I was your enemy, I'd beat you every time."

Randy bent down in a laugh. "You, beat me?"

Howard laughed. "Yes, me. Beat, you. I am a mastermind. I can get you to do anything I want."

Randy just laughed at him, took his fries from the lunch lady, and started walking off. He blinked and turned to Howard, who stood at the counter casually. "Yo mastermind, you coming?"

Howard grinned widely and spoke. "I'm waiting for the chili fries."

Randy was beside him in a second. "There's chili fries? Ugh, why did I order the fries fries?!"

Hook, line, and sinker. Howard couldn't keep the smile off his face. "If you want the chili fries, I'll take the fries fries off your hands."

"Thank you buddy." Randy said, and handed his tray off to him.

Howard took the tray happily and walked off as he heard Randy asked the lunch lady for chili fries.

He was pushing a fry into his mouth when the lunch lady pointed at him and Randy spun around too. He pointed a finger to the side of his head. "Mastermind! Also, could you grab some ketchup?"

**~0~**

"Alright class, three more minutes to finish your atomic models." Mrs. Driscoll announced from the front of the class.

Randy and Howard had been goofing off the rest of the time Mrs. Driscoll had given them, but as she called out the time, Randy picked up the parts, and started assembling his pieces.

Howard barely paid any attention to Randy, as he rambled on about Howard stealing his fries.

"You're right." Howard absentmindedly commented, and flicked the pencil he was playing with off the table. "Oopsie daisy, dropped my pencil."

Randy automatically bent down to grab it, used to Howard's "clumsiness".

Howard swiftly switched the completed model with his own pieces, still broken apart. As Randy sat up with the pencil again, Howard smashed the model with his fist, and redid it, into a face.

"I mean, you can't even do your own homework. How could you be a mastermind?" Randy complained.

Howard threw his pencil off the table again. "Oops! Oh, I am such a cluts!"

Randy bent down again, and Howard switched the models once more, grinning. Cunningham didn't even know what was coming at him.

"Now a true mastermind would like, I don't know, they would um..."

"Get you to do my homework without you knowing it?" Howard completed for him.

"Yes! Yes exactly!" Randy agreed.

Haha, he was triumphant once more. Howard raised his hand and wiggled it in the air. "Mrs. D! Done with my model thing!"

"Excelent work, Mr. Weinerman." Mrs. Driscoll praised. "Your model is the atomic bomb! A!" She spoke in a deep voice, mimicking Mr. D. She cast a disappointed look at Randy. "But Mr. Cunningham, I'm afraid yours is a nuclear disaster. D!"

Randy gasped and looked down at the frowny face model. "What the juice?! How did you-?"

"Master. Mind" Howard told him simply.

Randy groaned.

**~0~**

Howard had tossed the bouquet up in his locker before Randy could see it. Randy was now pacing around behind him. He however, was faking that he needed it, falsely attempting to reach for it.

"... It's not gonna happen again. You know why? You're not a mastermind." Randy peered at his struggle. "Here, let me get that..." Randy took it and turned around. "...Bouquet?"

It may have been coincidental for Randy, but not at all for Howard. He, in fact, had it planned for. Howard smirked and tugged a rope that was beside him, dropping the painted banner in the hallway.

One look at the "Randy 3's Flute Girl" banner, and the hallway burst into laughter.

Flute Girl rejected Randy, harshly, then stalked out of the hallway.

Randy stuttered for an excuse. "Uh, no, but I didn't, I don't even..."

"Mastermind!" Howard shouted at him this time, letting him get the message clearly.

Randy growled and stomped out of the hall.

Howard stood laughing at Randy's retreating figure. "Haha... he makes it too easy."

And before you ask, it _was_ worth missing half of class in the "bathroom" to paint the banner.

**~0~**

The two were walking through the 'short cut' through the gym, and were still discussing the matter of Howard being a mastermind.

"...Just admit I'm a mastermind, and if you had to face me in battle, you would lose." Howard demanded.

"Never!" Randy shouted defiantly.

Howard shrugged, he expected that. "Then I highly suggest you take two steps to the left." He pointed to the doors.

"No! No, I'm not doing anything you say! Me, master of my mind!" Randy proclaimed, and was immediately slammed into the wall from being too close to the door.

Howard watched as two teams of basketball players run through the doors, slamming Cunningham in twice. It seemed he learned his lesson, and tried to go left to avoid being hit again.

But unfortunately, the door did slam open, and this time Morgan's dance team twirled, cartwheeled, and spun into the gym. Howard watched surprised as they entered. He did not calculate for them to come through... but it was an added benefit.

Howard stepped in front of his best friends pitiful self. "Master, mind." He told him, lifting a hand for both sides of his head.

Randy screamed, and Howard wasn't sure if it was in fear or defeat, and ran off.

Howard already knew he was going to the bathroom, to confront Nomicon, but Cunningham ran off to take the long way to the bathroom.

He laughed evilly to himself, and ran to the bathroom, through the quick route. Howard sat down in the middle stall, and awaited Randy.

Randy came, and slowly backed into the stall, making sure no one was in the bathroom. "Nomicon, you gotta help me. I think Howard might actually be a-"

"Mastermind?" Howard finished for him.

Randy screamed, and pushed Howard out of the stall, shloomping into the Nomicon as soon as he locked the door.

Howard watched the light blink, and laughed. "Mastermind."

He paused and stood alone in the quiet bathroom, then left. Time for his next mastermind plan.

Howard went to the cafeteria, and pushed his way to the back of the kitchen, to the refrigerator. He opened the door, and found the large box of butter, as he expected. He grinned maliciously, knowing that that was how the lunch lady made roadkill taste so great. He heaved the box out, and left, but not before grabbing a large butter knife.

The butter was pretty cold, and would slowly melt due to the heat outside. Howard ignored the strange looks from people, and went outside to the schoolyard. There were several people outside, but none seemed to mind him. He unpacked the butter, stacking them nicely, and tossed the box behind him somewhere.

Howard stacked the butter according to plan, and smoothed out the edges, slowly and firmly forming it into a bench shape.

He whistled calmly, enjoying his work, when a shadow covered him. He looked up to see Julian.

"Pardon me, fellow student. I seek your companion, Randall." He said.

"Who?" Howard asked.

"Randall Cunningham, the youth with whom you are often spotted." Julian further explained.

"Randy?" Howard realized. "Nah, he's in the can. Now leave me alone, I'm mastering a mind here!"

Julian seemed strangely happy, and laughed oddly as he walked off. Howard watched, but ignored it, returning to his creation.

"Ooh butterbench! You are my greatest creation!" Howard cheered, and kissed it, it's saltiness getting on his lips. He licked his lips in glee. "Mmm..."

"What the juice are you doing?"

Howard moved his eyes to the figure who spoke. His smile turned to a sneer. "What's it look like, Debbie Kang? I'm building a bench!"

Debbie put her hands on her hips. "Out of butter?"

"Yes, out of butter! What else could it be?" Howard answered.

"Where did you get all of that, anyways?" Debbie inquired.

Howard shrugged. "The school's fridge. You won't believe how much of it the lunch lady has."

Debbie's face turned into disgust. "Really? Uck, that's so gross."

"Rather delectable, to me." Howard replied.

Debbie scoffed. "Let me guess, it's for Randy?"

Howard laughed. "Bingo, Debbie Kang!" He rubbed his hands in thought. "He won't see what hit him!"

"Err, right." Debbie said, and walked off, leaving Howard alone again to work on his butter work.

He finished the bench in no time, and took his spot next to the light pole nearby, licking the butter knife clean. Howard was almost done licking it clean, when he heard Randy laugh.

Howard laughed. "There he is. Saved ya a seat." He presented the bench.

"You didn't expect me to do it, I didn't expect me to do it, but I did it!" Randy claimed. "Oh boy, I did it!"

Howard watched him maneuver to the bench, and eyed the close proximity. "Why don't you take a load off, and tell me what the juice you're babbling about! Please, sit."

"I did the unexpected! Who's the mastermind now?" Randy laughed out.

Howard narrowed his eyes. This was taking too long, and Cunningham was starting to creep him out. "Seriously, I think you should sit down."

"You sent Julian to ask me for the Sorcerer's power ball." Randy explained, and inched down into the bench. Howard's grin grew as he waited for it to happen. "And you expected me not to give it to him." Howard held in his groan of frustration, and face-palmed. "So I did the opposite. I gave Julian the ball." Randy announced, and Howard's eyes widened. "Sick that, in ya masta'mind."

Howard absorbed Randy's words. "I didn't send Julian to ask you for the power ball."

Randy laughed nervously, and Howard blinked unfazed. "Y-yes, you did. 'Cause if you didn't then that means I gave Julian an orb of ultimate evil... and I didn't do that, did I? Did I do that?"

Howard shrugged. "Seems like, ya did" Howard tried to explain nicely.

"Ho boy..." Randy sighed and sat down on the bench.

Howard grinned as he saw the butter melt and form around him like a blanket.

Randy sat undisturbed. "This, was your plan, wasn't it?"

"Oh," Howard sighed. "I hate to say it but, mastermind."

"I have to get that ball back." Randy claimed, and stood up, only to slip and fall onto his face. He gave up and pushed himself on the ground like a worm, away from the butter mess.

"Tough to top this one, tough to top this one..." Howard thought out loud.

As Ninja appeared to get Julian, Howard returned inside the school, and wandered the hallway. He walked past an open storage closet, and stopped, backing up to peer in it again. His eyes caught a box filled with thinner boxes.

"Ooh, idea" Howard grinned, and entered the closet. He grabbed the large cardboard box off the shelf and heaved it out of the room.

As he exited, he passed Sundown, who was going into the closet.

"Hey, Sundown. I'm taking these." Howard told him, and continued walking.

Sundown shrugged. "That's cool, bro."

Howard carried the rather heavy box outside, and set it down on the grass. He pulled out a box, and started wrapping the clear plastic wrap around two trees that stood rather close to each other.

He wrapped many layers around the trees, and went back to the pile where he had many empty rolls littered across the grass.

"It is hard... wonking work... being a mastermind" Howard panted out.

He turned as he heard the Ninja round the corner. "Right on time" Howard grinned. "Ninja! Whatever you do, do not run between these trees!" He shouted to him.

Howard giggled as he watched Ninja do the opposite, he went straight for the trees. But he jumped back as he noticed the large robot monster chasing him.

Howard's eyes widened when Ninja _jumped over_ his wall of plastic, and made the robot run into it instead. He went over to where Ninja was standing.

"How'd you know I was gonna pull a wall of plastic?"

Ninja grinned. "I masterminded your mastermind."

Howard raised his arms in defeat. "Then I have nothing left to teach you."

Suddenly, stanked Julian burst free from the wraps, and floated into the sky, yelling at Ninja.

Ninja grabbed him with his scarf, and sent him flying the opposite direction, hitting the ball with a Ninja Ring. The robot exploded, and the stank dispersed.

"Ah Ninja three, forces of evil, ah still zero." Ninja cheered.

Howard, however, was staring at the explosion. Cunningham just blew up Julian! I mean, not like he cared about Julian, but that was just... _wrong_.

Ninja waved it off. "Ah, don't worry. That was evil Julian."

"Whew," Howard sighed, and laughed. "Oh, good. That would've been a tough one to come back from.

Ninja just laughed. "_Smokebomb!_"

Howard went to the doors of school, where Randy soon ran out of.

"Howard, look, I'm sorry I said that you couldn't beat me in a battle." He apologized.

Howard shrugged. "It's nothing. There's nothing I can do to you anymore."

Randy laughed. "Now I guess I can master your mind!"

"Haha, no. There's no way you can out think _me_, Cunningham." Howard told him.

"Is that a bet? 'Cause I'll be free all afternoon, to prove you wrong." Randy said.

Howard laughed. "You're on, Cunningham!"

**~0~**

**I love Debbie Kang and Howard too much, so I just had to add that little scene. Plus, she was in the background of the yard, talking to an unknown character, so it counts xD**

**They end up with another bet... those two, xP **

**This is soooo long! Ugh, 5 pages, but I don't think it's that great, since most of it feels like a recap of the episode. So if you want to read the episode, this is it! Waa... I'm so sad with this... :'(**

**Review and request!**


	13. Special Nomicon Session

_how about some first ninja plop plop randy session cause plop plop's in the nomicon now?_

_-Rawrsys_

* * *

**Hi guys! This one is requested by Rawrsys, and I think it's a cute little shot. **

**I have a couple things I want to tell everyone! The first being that I have started a petition for a season 3! Please follow type in this link and support! "www . change p/ the- walt- disney- company- give- randy- cunningham- 9th- grade- ninja- a- season- 3"**

**Let me know if the link doesn't work ^^**

**Also, I'd like everyone who can to go read one of the best crossovers, the Secret Trio! TheFanGirl11 has started writing one on her tumblr account, so now everyone go read it! Go to "the-fanfic-author . tumblr . com", without spaces!**

**Now, onto the show- um, literature! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Randy screamed as he fell down in the vast space of Nomicon. "Oof" He grunted, as he fell face first.

He sat up and rubbed his sore face, and looked around the rather dark dojo. "Alright Nomicon, what are we going to do today?"

"We will be sparring today." A new voice said.

Randy spun around on defense. "Who's there?"

A figure stepped out of the shadow. "Ease up, young ninja."

Randy gasped. "First Ninja! It's you!"

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Wait, so we're really gonna fight?!" Randy asked excitedly.

Another voice cut in. "You bet. And I'm going to watch!"

Randy's eyes widened. "Plop Plop?!"

Plop Plop ran out of the shadows. "Randy!"

The two laughed and hugged each other.

"Ok, Ninja, do you think you're ready?" First Ninja asked as Randy and Plop Plop pulled away from the hug.

Randy jumped up and took stance in front of First Ninja. "You're on, First Ninja!"

He didn't see it coming, and Randy fell on his bottom before he could make out what happened.

"Ah, what?" Randy questioned, looking up at First Ninja.

He faintly heard Plop Plop laughing at his fall, and First Ninja spoke. "Your defense is weak, and you were unfocused. So I was able to take you down easily."

Randy's surprised face slowly turned into glee. "Awesome! Thanks First Ninja!"

First Ninja looked a bit surprised at Randy's strange reaction, but still smiled. "Good. You have ambition. Now stand and we'll go again."

Randy nodded and stood in a ready position.

As they began battling, Plop Plop stood on the sidelines with a doodle foam finger on one hand, a ninja flag in the other, and a doodle ninja tee over his robe.

**~0~**

Randy fell back and panted heavily. "That... was great... First Ninja."

First Ninja nodded, and he too sat cross legged, tired from the fierce spar. "Yes. You are very skilled, young Ninja."

Randy shot up and looked at First Ninja. "So, now that we finished that, what are we going to do now?"

Plop Plop raised his hand and waved it around eagerly. "Oh, I know, I know! Pick me!"

First Ninja ducked his head. "Ok, Plop Plop?"

"Let's tell Randy about our times as Ninja and sidekick!" Plop Plop suggested.

Randy grinned. "That would be super bruce! I bet you've fought dozens of Sorcerer stanked monsters, right?!"

"That is correct. I suppose I could recount some of my tales and times as the first Ninja of Norrisville." First Ninja said.

Plop Plop sat down crossed legged with the face of an eager child. "Which one are you going to tell? Ooh, you should tell him about the time we trapped the Sorcerer under ground!"

Randy held up a finger with a puzzled look on his face. "Uhh, I was there, Plop Plop."

Plop Plop's face fell. "Oh, right..." But he grinned again. "Then, you should tell him about the time we defeated the stanked Takeshi! You know, the time he almost destroyed the whole Charlie Cluckers!" He paused, then looked at Randy. "That Takeshi, he was Sorcerer's favorite pick, seriously. _Every week_!"

"No." First Ninja said. "I will tell you about the time I first encountered the Sorcerer, with my brothers. It was after we knew the existence of him, but our first battle against him..."

**~0~**

"... And that was how the Sorcerer ended up crawling away battered roughly, as my brothers and I learned to take him down for the very first time." First Ninja concluded.

Randy's eyes were wide in awe. "No honking way! First Ninja, you must be the brucest thing ever!"

First Ninja laughed. "Thank you, Randy."

Randy was about to say something, but Nomicon flashed in warning. Randy's head shot up. "Time to go already? It hasn't even been that long!"

Plop Plop shrugged. "Sorry, Randy. But hey, we'll be here the whole time!"

Randy gave a sad smile. "Yea, I know."

First Ninja stood. "It was good to see you again, Ninja. Work hard, because I know you will do all past Ninja's proud."

"I... thank you, First Ninja" Randy smiled, and jumped on him for a hug.

First Ninja stumbled back, but returned it.

Pulling away from him, Randy turned to Plop Plop and hugged him.

"Do good, Ninja." Plop Plop said. "And give our greetings to..." He bit his lip to hold in his laugh. "Howard." He released a laugh, and covered it with his hands.

Randy grinned as well. "Will do. Bye, guys!" He gave a final wave, and a small doodle portal appeared out of no where, sucking him up and out of the Nomicon.

Randy shot up from the floor in his room. He sighed and checked the time. He was in there for a whole hour!

Before he could get up, his phone rang in his pocket. Randy pulled it out and answered.

"_Cunningham! About time you picked up! Where were you?_" Howard's voice came through.

Randy smiled softly. "Oh, just... visiting some old friends."

**~0~**

**Super short, but super cute! ^^ I decided to end it there. **

**Haha... I don't know what happened that first time, either xP I'm hoping that we'll get to learn more about the Norisu Nine and their extinction/existence in (hopefully) season 3... ^^**

**I'm not exactly sure of how Plop Plop referred to Randy when he wasn't in the suit... but it would be by his name, right?**

**Leave a review! **


	14. Fangirl Kang

***sigh* I had such a tiring weekend... kinda glad it's Monday, 'cause strangely, the week is way calmer than my weekends. **

**So here's something I came up with...**

**This takes place when they're in 9th grade, later in the year, when after they start dating... **

**Warning: MAJOR WEINERKANG**

**~0~ **

Debbie set down the bowl of chips onto the coffee table, right next to her special binder, and quickly ran off to grab her glass of juice from the kitchen.

She scurried back to the family room as fast as she could without spilling the drink and jumped onto the sofa, settling into a comfortable position.

She glanced at the clock; 4:28.

Debbie grinned in excitement and watched the last of the commercials, awaiting the minutes to turn.

Suddenly, a bell rung and disrupted her. Debbie frowned. Maybe if she didn't get up, they would go away.

She was wrong, the person, whoever it was, pressed the doorbell persistently. Debbie quickly checked the clock as she pushed herself up; 4:29.

Debbie quickly ran to the door and opened it mid-bell.

"Howard?!"

Howard looked up at her, bored with the bell. "Oh, hey Debbie Kang. Cunningham's off doing who-knows-what, and-"

Debbie groaned and grabbed his hand pulling him inside.

"Woah. What are you doing?"

She started pushing him forward from behind. "Hush! You can tell me whatever you need to during the commercials!" Debbie commanded.

Howard looked at her over his shoulder. "Commercials?"

Debbie ignored him and shoved him into the family room. She maneuvered around him and jumped onto the sofa again, just as the title screen showed.

She eagerly watched the rather catchy theme song play, and noticed Howard slowly come sit beside her.

"So... whatcha watchin'?"

Debbie glared at him, and he shut up.

Debbie turned her head to the tv again, a smile back on her face.

"Hello everyone! I'm Jeff Kingston, here in the forests of Mexico!"

Howard snorted. "Jeff Kingston? You're watching this guy?"

Debbie glared at him again. He huffed and turned away, frowning. After a moment, he glanced back to see Debbie focused on the television. Howard's eye caught the bowl of chips on the table. Reaching for it, he was about to grab it, before something else got his attention. A pink binder, with sparkly glitter glue designed all over it, and pictures of Mexican Death Bears scattered on the cover as well.

Muttering to himself in curiosity, he grabbed the binder and pulled it to his lap. His face turned to surprise when he opened it.

It was filled with pictures of Jeff Kingston in various places, positions and with different animals. His eyes flitted around the page, where notes where scattered all around.

One message jumped at him. 'Debbie Kingston'. The i's were even dotted with hearts.

Howard glared at the written name, willing it to burn out of existence.

"Didn't know you were a fangirl, Kang." Howard muttered.

Debbie jumped when she heard Howard. "Huh?" Her eyes widened when she saw what Howard held. "Don't touch that!" She shouted, jumping to snatch it away.

But Howard was faster. He held the binder away, and used his arm to keep her away.

"Don't look at that! Give it back, Howard!" Debbie cried out, reaching over him.

"Nope." Howard said calmly. "I can't believe you're so obsessed with this guy, though."

Debbie pulled away, her face burning red and buried her face in her hands. "Oh no. You saw, didn't you?"

Howard huffed in response.

Debbie lifted her still blushing face. "This is embarrassing... pleeeease don't tell anyone! Only Theresa knows."

Howard paused. "Why do you even like this guy anyways?"

Debbie didn't hesitate to answer. "Oh! He's just so amazing! He's strong and brave, and so amazing!" She sighed dreamily. "And he loves Mexican Death Bears" Debbie finished breathlessly.

Howard frowned. _He_ was strong and brave, and Mexican Death Bears didn't scare him, either.

Howard looked up and noticed Debbie staring at him wide eyed. Howard blinked in realization. "... I said that out loud, didn't I."

Debbie smirked. "Aww, is my little Howie-bear jealous?" She cooed at him.

Howard's face turned red. "_No_. Don't be mistaken, Debbie Kang."

Debbie leaned to him and hugged him. "Oh, don't be sad, Howard. I wrote that stuff _before_ we started dating. I just look at it for the Mexican Death Bears."

"I'm not sad." Was all Howard said.

Debbie laughed, and grabbed the bowl of chips. "How about some chips and '_Jeff Kingston and the Death Bears_'?"

Howard eyed the tv, which was still playing. "Could do without the Jeff Kingston part." He muttered.

"What was that?" Debbie asked.

"Nothing!" Howard replied with false cheer, then shoved some chips into his mouth. "Let's watch!"

Debbie smiled and leaned back on the sofa, enjoying her afternoon watching her favorite show.

**~0~**

**Haha... its so sweet~ ^^ Love it. Also hope you love it! (if you ship these two!)**

**Leave a review!**


	15. Random Duet

_How about some Rachael and Ninja time? It can be a jam session or whatever you're feeling._

_-Rawrsys(guest)_

* * *

**Wow, ok this is just... super uper short. But still, enjoy.**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Rachel sat alone on the stage, strumming her guitar absently. Her feet dangling off the edge of the stage, she stared out into the empty seats. No one was around to hear her, and she had spare time after school since there was no band practice.

She paused her strumming, then started again, playing a song she knew by heart.

Rachel jumped when she heard a keyboard join in with her. She spun around, and her eyes widened in surprise.

She stopped strumming. "Ninja?! Oh my, squee! I didn't know you could play an keytar!"

Ninja stopped playing as well, and shrugged. "Oh, well I know how to ply a couple instruments, and found this one lying around..."

Rachel grinned. "That's super bruce, Ninja! You're so multi-talented!"

Ninja laughed. "I guess I am"

"So, Ninja, do you want to play something with me?" Rachel asked.

"I... you know what, sure, why not?" Ninja agreed.

Rachel jumped in happiness. "Yay! Thanks Ninja!" She went to her bag and pulled out a music sheet, handing it to him. "Do you know this one?"

Ninja looked it over, and nodded. "I do, but I don't have it memorized."

Rachel shrugged. "That's alright, you can look at it, I know it without the sheet." She settled down and let Ninja review the music for a moment. "Ready?" She asked him.

Ninja nodded.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3." Rachel counted down and began playing.

The two played harmoniously, their melodies intertwining with each others in a symphony of beautiful sound.

The short number ended quickly, and the two smiled in happiness of their work.

"You're amazing, Ninja! Is there anything you can't do?" Rachel praised him.

Ninja grinned pridefully. "Oh, I'm sure there isn't." He paused, and took the keytar off and placed it down to the side. "Well, I'd better be on my way."

Rachel looked a bit surprised. "Are you going somewhere?"

Ninja shook his head. "Not necessarily. So goodbye and have a- _smokebomb!_"

Rachel coughed at the sudden smoke. "Oh... those things really smell like fart."

**~0~**

**Lame ending! XP Leave a suggestion and review! ;D**


	16. Cheater Cheater

_Nice. How about another one-shot of Howard trying to copy Randy's math test in class, but gets caught by the teacher for another request?_

_-SariSpy56_

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's a new request! **

**Also, _I request_ that you all go read these two great fics!**

**_Heart of Metal, Beats Like Gold_ by I am a Ridaa**

**And, The Secret Trio _Kidnapped_ by TheFanGirl11, found on tumblr; ****the (dash) fanfic (dash) author . tumblr .com**

**You won't be dissapointed! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

The classroom was silent, except for the sound of pencils hitting the wood of the desks too hard. They were in Mr. Bannister's English class, taking a pop quiz.

Howard looked around the silent room, at all the ducked heads taking the test. He turned to his left, where Randy was seated, then looked to the front of the room, where Mr. Bannister was reading on his McFist Pad.

He dropped his voice level. "Psst, Cunningham."

Randy looked up surprised at Howard. "What, Howard?"

"What'd you get for the first one?" He whispered back.

"The one that says 'name'?" Randy asked back.

Howard bit his lip to prevent from growling and face palming loudly. "No, not the name! I meant number 1!"

They quickly dropped the conversation when Mr. Bannister shifted. Fortunately, he didn't look up at them.

Randy looked back at Howard. "I can't tell you!"

"Well, why not?" Howard asked.

"Because it's a test, Howard. It's for yourself."

Howard groaned. He suspected that this was what he got for messing around in this class... and all others.

"Will you two stop whispering around? It's bothering some of us test takers!"

Howard and Randy turned their heads behind them, where Debbie Kang sat glaring at the two from her seat behind Randy.

"Well why don't you keep taking it?" Howard answered. "And we won't bother you"

Debbie Kang kept glaring, but looked back down at her test, knowing that there was no way to stop Howard, and that she didn't want to get caught in trouble with them.

Howard looked at Randy again. "How about you just tell me the answer to the hard ones?"

Randy gave Howard a confused look. "And how am I supposed to know which ones are hard?"

Howard gave him a shrug.

"No, Howard. I'm not going to help you cheat. Now let me take my test!" Randy sighed and went back to his paper.

Howard grumbled under his breath. An idea hit him, and he coyly looked around the room once more. No one seemed to notice him, and he grinned evilly. He turned his head forwards, but a little to the left, and leaned over to look at Cunningham's paper. He squinted to get a better look.

"See something interesting, Mr. Weinerman?"

Howard jumped and looked up. He gulped, Mr. Bannister.

"Uh... no sir."

Mr. Bannister's frown deepened and he grabbed Howard's paper. "Blank. Well, looks like the zero I'm going to give you wouldn't have made much of a difference."

Howard's face fell and he slouched in his seat. "Fine."

Mr. Bannister nodded and stalked off to his desk again, and Howard slumped in his seat for the rest of class in boredom and slight embarrassment.

**~0~**

**Alternate Events; WEINERKANG**

Howard grumbled under his breath, and sank into his seat pathetically. Well, there was no way he was going to pass, now.

Suddenly, something hit him in his head and landed on his desk. Howard shot up and glared around. No one looked to have shot anything at him, but he knew that they would all be guilty.

He rubbed his head and turned back to his test, but his eyes caught onto the folded scrap of paper on his desk. Curious, he opened it, but frowned in confusion at the message.

_A_

_C_

_A_

_D_

_B_

And numbers all the way to 25. Howard stared on. They kinda looked like test answers... wait! That's because they were test answers! How did it take him so long to see? So, someone had noticed his dilemma and gave him answers? Howard rubbed his chin. He didn't know how reliable these answers were though.

Howard glanced up at the clock to see how much time he had. Only five minutes until Mr. Bannister came around to collect them. Shoot. Howard gulped, and looked at the sheet again. Well, any answer was better than none, right?

**~0~**

Howard jumped out of his desk and left the room, right behind Randy. "Geez, Cunningham. You didn't have to whisper yell at me if you were just going to give me the answers!"

Randy's face scrunched into confusion. "What? I didn't give you any answers"

Howard held the sheet. "But... if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

The two boys stared on in confusion.

"Uh, okay. This is just strange." Howard commented.

"What are you two going on about?" Debbie Kang came up to them, since the two were standing so close to the doorway of the classroom.

"Someone gave Howard an answer sheet on the test." Randy explained.

Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She looked over to glance at it. "Wow, those look pretty accurate." She pulled away. "Maybe someone likes you enough to help you out, then?"

Howard gaped. "You think someone likes me? Me. Howard Weinerman?"

Debbie shrugged. "Well, I don't know, I didn't do it." She then turned and walked off, leaving both boys alone in the hall.

Randy was surprised as well, but soon started laughing. "Someone likes you? You, Howard Weinerman?"

Howard slugged Randy in the arm. "Don't say it like that. It's not like it's impossible. I am a rather dashing person."

Randy couldn't help but keep laughing. "Holy cheese, this is just too funny. I can't... too funny!"

Howard grumbled and walked off, leaving Randy to catch up.

As Randy ran to catch up with Howard, Debbie finally stopped her trek in the hallway and released a sigh. Her face then exploded into redness in a huge blush.

"Debbie? Are you alright?"

Debbie looked up, and gave a nervous smile. "I-I'm fine, Theresa"

Theresa still looked concerned, but dropped. it. "Okay. Well are you ready for 4th period?"

Debbie nodded at her, and she follow beside Theresa to her next class, glad to have stayed anonymous in her secret help.

**~0~**

**Yes, I managed to take a cheating story and turn it into a shipy fluffy.** **I just had to... have I mentioned that I love Debbie Kang and Howard? **

**The beginning-ish part is from Punchcopolypse game on RC9GN Disney XD site ^^**

**Also, I hope you like it! Also decided to add Weinerkang in order to "celebrate" "cannonship". Quotations because, is it really cannon now? **

**Leave a review! **


	17. Sorcerer in Love 2- Theresa's POV

_the sorcerer in love Part 2 Revenge of the scoress the POV of theresa_

_-Guest_

* * *

**Why, of course guest! ^^ **

**Even though I'm starting to really dislike this episode... -_-" I never really "loved" this one, so, meh. **

**Anywho, read on! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Theresa was standing in line in front of this huge club because, well because Debbie had texted her not too long ago about it. As a journalist, it was expected of Debbie to know the hot spots and such, so she told Theresa to come as well. It seemed that she had got there pretty late, being the last one in line currently. She patiently waited, loud music blasting through the walls outside as they waited.

She read the sign Club Super Awesome Teen Time Club. What an odd name, but she supposed it was to attract teens.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around to see Howard and Randy. She smiled. "Hey Randy"

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but was pushed aside by Howard. "Oh, are you asking about my hero medal? I got it for heroing, I'm a hero."

Theresa's face twisted to confusion at whatever Howard was saying.

Randy came next to her and quickly whispered to her. "Not a hero."

She wasn't able to comment, because the line behind started to go inside. She ran in and stopped to look around. Wow, this place looked great. How come she had never heard of it? Was it a new place?

She ignored her questions and started dancing to the music.

"Theresa Fowler!"

Theresa looked up questioningly. "Bucky?"

Bucky nodded with the clipboard. "Yup. I'm taking attendance."

Before she could ask him why, he went off to some other people. Not too long after, the music stopped, and every stopped dancing and playing to look up at a girl climbing the stairs. She was wearing a pleated purple skirt, and a sailor looking white top. It kinda looked Japanese, but she wouldn't know. Though, she looked rather familiar, in a way, she mused. Theresa moved forward to hear.

"Students of Norrisville! I hope you're enjoying the party!" She announced.

The whole building went up in cheers.

"Because it will be _your last_!" The girl laughed maniacally. She smirked and snapped her fingers, which caused a banging sound. Theresa turned around and noticed the doors shut and extra doors come out of the wall to trap them inside. Suddenly, the pretty girl transformed into an ugly purple and green thing in a puff of purple smoke. "You are all my prisoners!" She croaked.

"The Ninja will come for us!" Someone shouted at the evil hostess.

"Oh, I believe the Ninja is already here. Now, to give him a reason to show himself" The creature shot a ray aimlessly into the crowd, and it hit Morgan, Heidi, and Abigail(Flute Girl). Theresa gasped in fear as they turned into large growling dogs.

She backed away slowly, and edged towards the side of the group, where the transformed dogs weren't going, and hoped that they wouldn't find her there. She edged around it, looking carefully just in case it decided to come her way. Her hands twitched and she quickly grabbed what was near her.

"Ti-resa!" It was Randy's hand. It also sounded like he was saying something else before she came. "You're holding my hand. It's quite a grip you got there" He sounded kinda strained, but she was worried about more important things... like demon dogs.

"Hope you don't mind" Theresa said, looking at him. "I'm going to hang onto this, 'cause you know..." She pointed her finger off to the side, just as dog formed Morgan came around. "Those!"

They jumped and ran from that spot, being cornered with the rest of the student body.

"Reveal yourself, Ninja! Or everyone will pay for your cowardice!" The monster lady shouted over the commotion.

Theresa looked over at Howard as he spoke to Randy. "Where is that Ninja?"

Her legs shook fiercely as she stood, and she squeezed her eyes shut as dog Morgan growled jumping closer to them. How did she go from wanting to be in the back to the front?

She heard Randy muttering to himself, then face her. "Theresa, I don't suppose you have your twirling sticks on you?"

Theresa slipped her hand into her bag, and grabbed her baton. She gave it a twirl on instinct. "Am I going to get this back?"

Randy reached over and took it with a smile. "Uh, no."

Her face dropped for a second. Sure, she had others, plenty of others, but she never liked to lose any of them.

"Hey, demon dogs! Fetch!" Randy shouted, and threw her baton like a stick.

She could've cried at her batons misuse. Also because of fear, since the stick had no affect on the demon dogs. Guess they were more demon than dog.

Theresa yelped as they stalked closer. Suddenly, she noticed the overhead board dangle, and it fell straight down in front of them, and fell over the dogs. Her knees shook in fear and nervousness. That fell really close to them, what if it had been off by a feet or, or...

"Yes! Yes!" Randy cheered. "Quick, everyone into the-"

"Bathroom!" Howard finished for him.

Theresa suddenly noticed that they were alone in the center of the club. "Come on, Randy, let's follow Howard." He did, after all, seem to have it all under control.

She started running, pulling a slower Randy from behind, and heard the demon dogs resurface. She gulped, oh no.

Randy suddenly sped forward, surprising Theresa by his speed. They ran into the restroom along with the other students, and Randy held the door shut with his back. He quickly moved to the side as Bash moved forward and slammed a toilet in front of the door.

"Say herro, to our newest hero!" Bucky laughed. "Ninja no show, zing!"

Randy went forward and crouched down to talk to Howard, and Theresa didn't bug him. She was frowning at Bucky's joke. If the Ninja was truly among them, he would show up. He probably hasn't been able to, because of all the people around. It would be too risky. Or maybe he was caught up with something?**(A/N: Haha, if only you knew, Theresa! xP)** Oh, she didn't know, but she knew that they could expect him, soon.

The door started pounding harder, and the toilet started to crumble.

"What do we do now?" Theresa asked Randy.

Randy turned to Howard. "Yea, _hero_, what do we do now?"

A sudden glow of light from behind them caught their attention.

Howard spotted the exit sign. "Through there!"

Howard started climbing over people, and Randy started pushing through the crowded bathroom to follow him. "We don't know where it goes!"

"As any real hero can tell, it goes that way!" Howard stated and started ushering the frightened people in.

The crowd quickly leaked into the unknown, and Theresa looked at Randy with a smile. He smiled back, but then his face turned to surprise. Looking down at his hand, he saw another grabbing it. Theresa looked up as well and saw Bucky clinging to it.

"I'm terrified of dogs and mystery doors. Not a good night for me" Bucky explained.

They ran ahead and caught up with the rest of the group, and Randy pushed them through to get to Howard.

"Relax everybody!" Howard said as the students quieted down and followed in the eerie tunnels. "You're in good hands. Mine. Though they may be delicate, they will lead you to safety!"

Theresa was pretty sure no one was paying attention, and neither was she as she looked around the rocky walls. She felt Randy tugging her arm as he leaned forward to whisper things to Howard.

Her arm was suddenly tugged hard, and she turned to Randy and Howard, into their conversation.

"Yes! I would love that! So would everyone else! You have no idea where you're leading us!" Randy yelled at Howard.

Why and what were they arguing about? It couldn't be something so important, but Randy seemed pretty persistent about whatever it was.

She didn't catch what Howard whispered back, but then Randy stopped walking, causing her and everyone behind them to, as well.

"I have no faith in you." Randy declared loudly in the quiet tunnel.

The crowd gasped, and Bucky quickly dropped Randy's hand. "Well I do!" He latched onto Howard's hand. "I'll follow you anywhere, oh hero my hero."

Howard's face twisted to disgust. "Wow those are some sweaty mitts you got there."

Theresa's attention was then caught by Randy, who addressed her. "Theresa, I think you'd be safer with Howard. He's the..." He groaned into his hand, "Real hero."

Howard started laughing. "I heard that! Everybody hear that?!" He shouted to the group, his voice echoing.

"Really?" Theresa asked Randy. He sounded a bit unsure.

"I'm afraid so" Randy switched sides with her and let go of her hand. "But I'll be right behind you."

She didn't get to say anything next, because Howard snatched her wrist and pulled her over to him. She did, however, notice him run into the crowd as soon as she turned. Theresa let out a sigh, was she too forward when she took his hand? Maybe he didn't like her at all...

"Stick close, people! This hero train don't stop 'til we reach safety town!" Howard announced and they started forward again.

Theresa immediately felt the difference in her hand. Howard had a large hand, but it was noticeably softer than Randy's, and Howard's hand was more... plushier. While Randy's hand was large and rough, but still warm.

They walked in silence, and they soon reached a fork in the road, with two options.

Howard turned his head and looked down both of them.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Theresa asked him.

"You wouldn't ask the Ninja if he knew where he was going!" Howard countered.

Why would Howard compare himself to the Ninja? "He usually knows where he's going." Theresa stated.

Howard angrily dropped her hand. He turned to address the students behind him. "Listen up people! I'm your hero, which means you do what I say. And I say we're going this way!" Howard shouted and pointed to the left tunnel.

They walked a few steps forward, but stopped short.

"That's a bottomless pit" Bucky pointed out.

"Then we're going the other way!" Howard corrected, and several people let out groans.

Howard led them down the long tunnel, and they walked for a while in silence.

Soon they spotted a sharp turn in the tunnel, and light glowing from the area.

Howard cheered. "This is it! Right through this tunnel is- aw, more cave?!"

They all gasped at the sight. Ninja was being held by the ugly lady creature from before. She then uttered words that made everybody freeze in fear.

"I'll destroy them first and make you watch!"

Theresa gasped, along with everyone watching. This evil lady wanted to destroy their Ninja?! But why?!

They all watched as Ninja suddenly jumped into the swirling gold water with the creature.

Howard screamed and rushed forward to the water. They all slowly inched forward, trying to see inside the water, looking for the Ninja.

Theresa gaped as Howard dunked into the swirling water and looked like he was struggling. Everyone gasped when he and the Ninja shot out of the water and landed on the cold ground panting for air.

Theresa held her fisted hand to her chest, in shock. Everyone started chanting the Ninja's name, in appreciation.

"Ninja saved us!" She said.

"And Howard saved the Ninja!" Bucky proclaimed.

Everyone quickly started chanting 'Howard', in his appreciation.

Ninja went forward to talk to Howard, and Theresa turned around, to look into the crowd of students. She scanned the various heads, looking for a particular purple haired head.

"I'm gonna follow the Ninja home!" Bash shouted, and slapped Ninja on the back.

"No Bash," Ninja started. "This hero will show you the way" He said, raising Howard's arm.

Theresa chose to speak up. "What about Randy?" Surely, he would do something about it.

Howard jumped to her side, and wrapped his arm around her, to which she visibly stiffened. "Now, I'm sure we'll find him crying in some tunnel on the way out. Which is that way!" He held up his finger to the left.

Ninja stood unfazed. "Other way."

"Other way!" Howard quickly altered his direction.

Theresa and the crowd audibly sighed and groaned, but followed him down the path.

Ninja watched them leave the waterfall cave and laughed. "_Smokebomb._"

**~0~**

**There's that. Thank you for reading, and if you want a epilogue, of sorts, then go read chapter 9, "Sorcerer in Love 2-After Events"**

**Also, I loved "To Smell and Back". Like seriously, HOWARD WROTE A FANFICTION! It shall be classified as that, because he totally made Debbie a fangirl over him. Lol, it's so cute! _They're_ so cute. **

**Also, I have a note on requests. I don't take_ absurdity_. So don't think you can write some crap and tell me to write it, cause I wont. (No one has done it yet, this is just a warning). And, I WILL NOT do OCs. Even my friends' OCs, sorry, because if I won't do one persons OC, then I can't do all of them. It's only fair. Thanks for reading!**** Leave a review! xD **

**~Elcall**


	18. Music Sheet Blues

**This is a PM request from Ninjablue245. Well, this isn't going to be how you wanted it to be, but this is what I came up with, so still, enjoy! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

It was a crowded day at school. No, not really. Actually, Randy and Howard had arrived strangely on time, that's why the hallways were more stuffed than they were used to.

Howard was shoving people out of his way. "Move it or lose it, shoobs! Get out of my way!"

Randy struggled to keep up with his disappearing form, as he swam through the people.

Suddenly, he was pushed down harshly by another, landing on his backside. He sat up in a daze and rubbed his head, urging his eyesight to clear up quicker.

He barely caught the image of the figure he bumped into collect their fallen items and scurry off without a word.

Randy blinked hard, and his sight returned to him. He stood up quickly to avoid being trampled again, but stopped when he spotted a sheet of paper. He picked it up. It had music notes on it, it looked like a song. He scanned it for a name, anything, but found it empty.

He stood up straight, and looked back to see whoever it was maneuvering through. Randy frowned, knowing it was too late for him to get to the person now. So instead, he tried to make his way to his locker.

Sure enough, Howard was there, waiting for him.

"Cunningham! Where the cheese were you?! Don't tell me you NNSed on me!"

Randy shook his head. "No, I bumped into someone. And, they dropped this." He showed Howard the music sheet.

Howard inspected it. "Ah, just throw it out."

"Why? It looks like whoever it was, worked hard on it. I'm going to try to give it back to them." Randy told him.

Howard huffed. "Yea, ok. Whatever."

**~0~**

In the back of Mrs. Driscoll's science class, Randy and Howard sat next to each other. Howard was drawing scribbles absentmindedly on his piece of paper, and Randy was staring intently at the music sheet, and writing things down on a sheet beside it.

Howard noticed it. "What the juice are you writing? Don't tell me you're taking notes!"

Randy shook his head. "No, I writing down the clues I know about whose music this is."

"You're still on that?"

Randy nodded. "Yea, I wrote down some of the musical people we know, like Rachel and Bucky. But I don't know."

"Why don't you ask around?" Howard suggested.

Randy perked up. "Good idea, Howard!"

"Mr. Cunningham!" Mrs. Driscoll's voice suddenly cut in. "Why don't you explain to us all the phases of mitosis, since you're in such a chatty mood?"

The whole class turned their attention to the two boys, and Randy awkwardly slunk down into his seat.

**~0~**

At lunch, Randy went around asking around if anyone owned the music, or if they knew who it belonged to.

"No, tch. I don't write music" Abigail(Flute Girl) scoffed at him.

"Sorry, but that's not mine!" Bucky

"It's not mine, but it looks squee-mazing!" Rachel.

After many other disappointing answers, Randy made his way back to Howard.

"Find who it belongs to?" Howard asked.

"No... I got a whole bunch of no's. And no one knows who it belongs to, either." Randy sighed.

Howard shrugged. "You'll find 'em."

"I hope so"

**~0~**

Randy sullenly trailed the path in front of the school.

"Oh cheer up, Cunningham. You're being a downer to everyone around us." Howard commented from beside him.

Randy sighed. He fished it out of his satchel, to read it again. "Yea, well I didn't find whoever-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because someone called out to him.

"Randy!"

He turned around, and lit up. "Theresa! What can I do for you?"

Theresa came up and took a moment to regain her breath. "I, uh, Debbie told me that you where looking for someone who lost a music sheet?"

Randy perked up. "Yea, do you know whose it is?"

She nodded, then blushed lightly. "It's mine." She reached out a hand for it.

"You write music?" Randy asked her, handing the paper to her.

"Uh, a little." She answered truthfully. "But it's usually in my journal, I guess this one just fell out during my rush in the morning." She paused. "Oh, and sorry I ran into you."

"That's okay. But this music is really good." Randy grinned. "Ya know, I write some music too, for 30 Seconds to Math."

Howard frowned. "No you do-"

Randy quickly sidestepped in front of Howard, grinning innocently. "We should get together and write some time."

Theresa had a slight confused face at Howard's half comment, but smiled at Randy. "Sure, that sounds nice. I have to get going now, but I'll see you around?"

"Sure will" Randy replied.

She smiled again and walked away, turning around to wave.

Howard moved around Randy. "Wow, why didn't you just ask her in the first place?"

Randy shrugged. "I didn't see her at lunch. Maybe she was busy?"

"Meh, whatever. At least you got a half date out of it." Howard said.

"I didn't get a date!" Randy shouted, then paused. "Wait, how's it a half date?!"

Howard started walking away from Randy. "Obviously, because you'd have to do work most of the time!"

Randy ran up to him, and tried to reason with him, all the way home.

**~0~**

**Yea... so I'm sorry, but this probably wasn't what you were looking for :( I figured that I'd add some Fowlham, since I'm lacking a bunch. **

**BTW, who saw the new episode? Haha, some funny and cute fowlham! ^^ Also, they were seriously intense. Can't wait for the finale! Wanna chat about it? Leave review! **


	19. Shloomp! There It Is- Aftermath wHoward

_Awwww. Can you please do Randy's or Howard's P.o.v on this? It's just too adorable!_

_-Twistedmind64_

* * *

**Well this is looong overdue :/ **

**This is super short, but still hope you all like it! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Howard and Randy were chugging froyo straight from the machine in the cafeteria. Howard devoured Barely Berry, while Randy was stationed under Rechunkulous.

He was focusing on his tongue and tasting the flavors of the yogurt.

A voice came and interrupted his and Randy's consumption."Excuse me."

Randy pulled away first, turning off the lever and wiping his mouth. "Oh, hey Theresa."

Howard decided to keep chugging for an extra second, since Fowler was probably there for Randy, anyways.

"Hi" Theresa smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Randy answered, curiously.

Theresa nervously shuffled her feet. "Okay... I wanted to know if youactuallygavemetheseflowers" She rushed out, ducking her head and presenting the bouquet in front of her.

Howard raised an eyebrow at her from behind.

She glanced up at Randy, and continued. "B-because, Ninja gave them to me, saying they were for me from me, but Debbie said that he may have been lying..." Theresa explained.

Howard's eyes widened, and he quickly covered his mouth to keep his laugh from leaking. Oh, Cunningham shoobed himself again, and this time with the girl he liked.

He noticed her glance at him, then start stuttering. "O-oh, um, never mind... sorry I asked, it was, stupid of me."

She also mumbled something to herself, but he didn't catch it from his distance, and then she spun around.

Randy quickly grabbed her wrist. "No Theresa, I did give them to the Ninja. I, uh, was too nervous to give them to you myself."

Theresa slowly turned. "You did?"

He nodded honestly.

Her face tinged light pink and she smiled. "Well, thank you. These flowers are beautiful."

Randy grinned back. "It was nothing."

Theresa looked around. "Well I'd better get going..."

"Yea... " Randy agreed with her.

Howard rolled his eyes. Cunningham was so not a ladies man.

Theresa looked as if she was going, but hesitated and hugged Randy. Howard raised an eyebrow. That was pretty bold of her, since he knew Randy probably wouldn't do anything.

She smiled brightly and started to walk away. "Bye, I'll see you around."

She quickly ran off out of the cafeteria, and Howard turned to the still frozen teen.

Howard scoffed. "Pfft. Smooth Cunningham, Smooth."

**~0~**

**Hopefully, I will start updating more, and my new story should be up soon as well!**

**Stay bruce and leave a review! ;D**


	20. Nomicon Appears

_Could you do a thing where Randy sprained his ankle or something and a monster attacks (or whatever idk) and then- BOOM- randomized Human!Nomicon comes out of nowhere and beats whatever is attacking the town and then, you know, Randy's just really confused._

_-TheFanGirl11_

* * *

**Thanks for the request! XD This sounds fun, and it'll be my first time writing human!Nomicon. Read on! ;)**

**~0~**

"_Ninja flip!_" Ninja shouted as he flipped away from the robot, giving him space to attack.

The robot charged forward, and Ninja quickly glanced around for something.

"_Ninja Scarf Grab!_" He grabbed a large piece of rubble and brought it in front of the robot, making it trip over it, unable to stop itself.

Ninja laughed as the robot fell pitifully. "Take that! Thinking you could come after _me_. The Ninja!"

The weird robot with a pyramid shaped head let out a noise of anger, and angrily swung one of it's fist at him while pushing itself up.

Ninja was unprepared, and was thrown across the road to an alley into some trash cans.

He moaned in pain. "Ouch..." His eyes snapped up and he realized the robot charging at him again. Ninja grabbed his sword from beside him and jumped up in a stance... only to drop in pain. "Ah! What the juice?! My ankle!" He looked up at the still approaching robot.

Uh-oh. He really made the thing angry, and now he couldn't stand up to properly defeat it. He could probably defend himself, but he had to find a way to destroy it.

The robot finally came and grabbed Ninja by his midsection. He was thrashed around in the air, and tossed to another part of the street.

Ninja moaned in pain again, this time fallen into an overfilled dumpster. He couldn't move, and his arms got stuck within the trash bags.

He grunted as he struggled to get his arms free, with the again approaching robot. "Why... is this... trash... so heavy!?"

Ninja stopped his struggles as he saw that none of his struggling was working, and stared helplessly as the robot came in. He closed his eyes, in effort to reduce the incoming surge of pain.

But it never came. Instead a flash of red light appeared, and a white light blasted from it a second after.

Ninja shot his eyes open and gasped. The robot lay in piece on the ground, and in front of him was it's defeater. "Nomicon!"

Nomicon turned around and crossed his arms, his usual stoic face ever present. "Ninja."

"You saved me!"

Nomicon didn't respond, instead moving towards him to help him out of the trash.

Ninja pulled his arms out, stretching them. He moved to get up, but then felt a sharp pain. "I forgot... my ankle." He sighed.

Nomicon didn't say anything, but picked him up. "Smokebomb."

And they disappeared into the red smoke.

Nomicon took them back to Randy's room, and he set Randy down on his couch. He rubbed his hands together, then uttered, "Art of heal"

Light erupted from his palms and surrounded Randy's ankle, healing it.

Nomicon pulled away after a moment, and Randy moved his ankle around to test it. He nodded after finding it fixed.

"A Ninja must not get arrogent." Nomicon told him.

Randy sunk down and gave a nervous laugh. "I could've handled it."

"After injuring yourself furthermore." Nomicon added, then sighed. "Take care, Randy. I must go back now."

Randy sat up and smiled at him. "No worries, I will."

And with a flash of light, Nomicon disappeared into the book leaving Randy alone in his room.

**~0~**

**Idk how, but Randy just knows Nomicon's human form here. I didn't want to make it so detailed and long...**

**Also this is kinda sucky. I didn't want it to be so long, and explain everything.**

**But still, leave a review?**

**And- season finale? What were you're thoughts? :3**


	21. Arguments

**Here's a special chapter from me, very Weinerkang! ^^ Enjoy! ;D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © DisneyXD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas.**

**(sometimes I forget the disclaimer, forgive me)**

**~0~**

The loud click of heeled shoes could be heard as they stomped down the sidewalk. All bystanders ran, hiding, from the anger that walked down the paved walk. She was mad, and nothing would dare to stand in her way. Though her fancy attire did throw some off, even in her sparkling green dress and it was clear that she was about to burst.

The glass door of Greg's Game Hole swung open, the chimes jingling, and the lights and sounds momentarily flooding out to the world. Her eyes scanned the many occupied game consoles for the person she was looking for, until she found him.

"_Howard Andrew Weinerman_." She growled.

Howard looked up from his game to the ice cold voice. His own hazel eyes moved from the pixel characters to the person speaking in a beautiful green dress with dark hair. She looked stunning, if not for the angry pair of dark blue eyes that glared at him.

And then he was reminded of what he forgot.

"Oh... look Debbie Kang-"

Debbie raised her hand to stop him, "No. I-I can't _believe _you stood me up again! And, to play some lousy _video games_!" She started yelling. "All you ever do is play them! You never spare any time for me! It's like you want me to be a, a gamer girl!" She pointed at a girl innocently playing a game off to the side.

Howard frowned, and felt his own anger grow. "What?! You don't even care about my video games! You never respect that I play them!"

"Respect!?" Debbie shouted incredulously. "How could I respect them, when you don't respect me?!" By now, everyone's attention was on them. "You probably would've liked it if I was a gamer girl, too!"

"Yea, that sounds like my type of girl!" Howard yelled back, and froze.

It seemed like the whole arcade silenced at his words.

Debbie gaped at him. She drew in a shaky breath, "W-well, that's not me. I guess we're not for each other then." She could feel her eyes prick with tears, and wanted to get out of there. "Goodbye"

Spinning around, she swiftly left the arcade in a professional manner, leaving sight.

Howard stared at her form until she was gone from view, then shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Howard..." Randy called from behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled his shoulder away, letting Randy's hand drop to his side. "I'm gonna go" Howard said softly. "Not in the mood to play anymore."

"Oh, ok..." Randy agreed, and let Howard leave. He sighed and turned back to his interrupted video game.

**~0~**

Howard opened the front door and lazily walked in, kicking his shoes off somewhere.

"Oh, hey Howie!" Mort called from the sofa, "I'm watching this great fishing show, why don't you-"

"No thanks, Dad." Howard replied, and left the room.

Mort's eyes widened and he stared after him. He called him 'dad'. Something was definitely wrong.

He waited a moment, then got off the couch to Howard's room. He knocked lightly on it. "Howard, son? Are you alright?"

"Yea, sure." Came Howard's muffled reply.

Mort was sure, that he wasn't fine. "Howard, do you mind if I come in?"

He didn't hear a response, so he entered the messy room. Mort spotted a lump under the covers on his bed, and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Howie, what happened?"

Howard shifted under the covers. "I said some things I didn't mean to." He mumbled out.

Oh, so he got into another argument. "Don't worry about it, son. Just take some time, then apologize. I'm sure he'll understand."

"She."

"What?" Mort asked.

Howard moved and opened the blankets to reveal his mouth. "It was with Debbie."

Mort froze and grimaced. "Okay then, you need to go apologize as soon as possible."

"She won't want to see me. I bet she hates me. I can't go see her." Howard said.

Mort sighed. His son was stubborn. "Alright, Howard. When you're ready then. Just don't stay fighting forever, okay?"

Howard didn't say anything, and Mort figured it was the end of their conversation. He stood up and left the room, leaving Howard in silence.

**~0~**

"_I'm worried about them_."

"Uh-huh." Randy muttered, busy pressing buttons on the controller.

"_Are you listening to me, Randy?_"

He jumped at the question, dropping his controller to seem innocent, even though it was a phone call. "Of course, Theresa!"

"_Good. I was thinking that maybe we could do something to make them talk? They haven't in forever_"

"It's just been two days, Theresa" Randy told her.

"_And it's two days too long! Just hear me out, I already planned it all out!_"

Randy dropped into his bean bag. "Let's hear it."

Theresa gave a cheer. "_This is what I have planned. First, we..._"

And she went in details of her plans to Randy, who eventually agreed, to help out his best friend.

**~0~**

"So... why are we in the park again?" Howard asked Randy as he followed the taller boy along the path.

"Uh, because it's a nice day!" Randy stated.

"Yea, a nice day to stay inside." Howard mumbled.

Randy ignored him. "I don't know why you're getting so angry." He looked around and spotted something. "Here, why don't you go get some ice cream for us? My treat." Randy waved a 10 dollar bill in front of him.

Howard eyed the money, before snatching it up. "Alright, fine."

Randy grinned at him and waved at his retreating figure. Then he looked around and quickly jumped into the bushes behind him to hide.

"...Look, why don't you stay here, and I'll get us a treat, okay?" He depicted Theresa's voice instantly.

"Whatever. You know what to get me."

Randy peeked through the bush's branches to see Theresa give a smile and walk away.

Debbie Kang turned and sat down on the bench nearby.

The branches beside him rustled, and soon Theresa was crouched down beside him.

He smiled at her. "Howard's coming now." Randy informed her.

She nodded and joined him to peer through the leaves.

Howard was walking back towards the bench, with two vanilla cones in his hands, both with sprinkles, but one was more loaded with fudge, nuts, and other toppings.

He was licking the loaded cone, and looked up at the bench, obviously looking for Randy, but froze as he saw Debbie sitting there instead. Debbie was looking down at her phone in her lap, so she didn't notice him yet.

Howard stiffly continued forward and sat down on the far end of the same bench.

Debbie noticed a figure beside her, and glanced up, as well, freezing up too. She snapped her neck forward, and stared blankly at the park.

Howard felt something wet on his hand, and saw his ice cream dripping onto his hand. He quickly licked it clean, and looked at the other cone. It too, was drooping in the heat, and he didn't want to waste such a good ice cream.

He looked around for Randy, so he can hand the ice cream to him. He sighed. "Here."

Debbie turned to him, seeing his offered ice cream. "What?" She asked.

"It was for Cunningham, but that shoob just disappeared-" Howard stopped as he felt her fingers brush against his and the cone escape his grip.

Debbie lifted the cone and gave it a lick. "Thanks" She said, covering her smile behind the cone.

An awkward silence followed, until they both opened their mouths.

"Look, Debbie Kang-"

"Howard, I-"

They both stopped and stared at each other.

"Um, you can go first." Debbie said.

Howard nodded. "Okay. Debbie... I'm sorry. I said some things I shouldn't have, and I regret it. I was being horrible to you. I was ignoring you, and I ditched you, many times. It was my fault for it all. I epically wonked up. So I'm sorry."

Debbie stared at him. "Howard, I'm sorry too. I should've just talked to you, instead of yelling at you in public," She blushed at the memory, "And embarrass both of us."

Howard looked up at her hopefully. "So what do you say, Debbie Kang? Friends again?"

She glanced at him, but then turned away. "I don't know..." Howard's smile dropped. But then Debbie scooted over to him, and leaned slightly on him. "Maybe we could go back to what we were before?"

Howard stayed silent, shocked, then let out a laugh, swinging his arm around Debbie's shoulders. "I like the way you think, Debbie Kang!"

Debbie laughed too, and the two continued eating their ice cream in _comfortable_ silence.

**BONUS:**

Theresa squealed in delight. "Yes! I knew they'd get together again. Ooh, they just like each other too much!"

Randy put his arm around her. "So do I get something for helping you out?"

She nodded. "Yea, the satisfaction of knowing that you made your best friend happy again!" Randy pouted, and Theresa laughed. She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And this."

Randy grinned. "Ok, now let's get out of these bushes, I think something's trying to crawl up my back."

**~0~**

**The part with Howard and Mort is kinda a bonus, too. I wasn't planning on adding it, but I did. Gotta love Mort and Howie! XD**

**Also, weird fowlham at the end :/**

**I wanted to have this up yesterday, but I couldn't finish it :(**


	22. A Date of Following

_Hey got a request for ya. How about for the next chapter instead of making a chapter of an episode that passed maybe you should make an original chapter where you wrote about Howard and Debbie on a date, and Randy and Theresa watch the date without Howard and Debbie knowing. Keep being Bruce, and I'm Out (spreads wings and flies away)._

_-Th3 Pho3nix 2.0_

* * *

**I'm here with another request. Thank you, for this request, and I hope you enjoy it in the end! :)**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

The tree branches and bushes rustled with the wind that blew in the late afternoon. For the people in the park, they didn't know that one of these rustles were not natural.

"_Shh!_"

"_I am being quiet!_"

"_They still might've heard you!_"

"_Sorry!_"

They turned their attention back to peer through the bush branches. The female shook her head. "_No, I don't think they heard._"

The male nodded, and they continued to... observe. He couldn't help but think what had caused all of this. Oh yea, he remembered...

**~Rewind~**

"Hey Randy."

Randy smiled at his girlfriend as he exited the school. "Hey Theresa"

She joined him as he stepped down the stairs. "What do you want to do today? Debbie and Howard are going out on a date today."

"Really?" Randy asked, and she nodded. "Oh, I was wondering why Howard said he was busy this afternoon."

"He didn't tell you?" Theresa asked surprised.

Randy shook his head. "No."

Theresa titled her head. "I wonder why." She paused and gasped. "Maybe he has something really romantic planned out!"

Randy quirked an eyebrow. "Howard?"

Theresa rolled her eyes at his disbelieving tone.

"Are you sure? This is Howard. I don't think he could pull something like that off." Randy pressed on.

"You don't believe in your own best friend?" Theresa asked him lightly.

Randy held his hands up. "Oh no, I trust him, it's just that I'm having a hard time picturing that."

Theresa shrugged and moved on. "I guess we'll never know."

"Yea..." Randy answered. A thought occurred to him. He didn't know what Howard was like... 'romanticaly', and he kinda wanted to see. "Unless we spy on them."

"What?!" Theresa spun around to look at him.

Randy shrugged. "Come on, we won't be bugging them, plus we'll be able to see how their date go."

Theresa bit her lip in uncertainty. "Umm... alright, fine."

"Awesome!" Randy cheered. "So do you know where they're going?"

She nodded. "Yea, they're going for froyo first."

"Great, let's go!" Randy said, and grabbed Theresa's hand, dragging her away.

**~0~**

They ducked behind the sign, and spied through the glass, as Debbie and Howard ate frozen yogurt i9n each others' company.

"They're moving" Randy whispered to Theresa.

"Where are they going?" Theresa wondered out loud.

Randy shrugged, and they ducked their heads as the two left the shop.

"Come on," Randy said, and they began to follow them stealthily.

They trailed after them to the park, and watched them feed bread to ducks. Soon after that, they settled down on a picnic blanket near the water.

Randy frowned and sat back in their spot behind the bushes. "I don't get it."

Theresa turned to him. "Get what?"

"How is all of this... _romantic_? They didn't even do anything." He asked.

"Oh, Randy," Theresa smiled and let out a little laugh. "It isn't what you do together, it's that you're together when you doing it that matters. Spending time with each other."

Randy paused, absorbing her words. Then he smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "So does that mean you're having a good time?"

Theresa looked down at their hands, then back up at him. She leaned forward and hugged him tight. "Of course I am!" She answered cheerfully.

Suddenly, they heard their bush shuffle. Theresa pulled slightly away form Randy to look up at whoever peeked through.

"Hey there. Having a good time down there?"

Theresa blushed in embarrassment. "D-Debbie!"

The branches moved again. "And Howard." He said as he looked through as well. "What are you shoobs doing here?"

Theresa became a stuttering mess, trying to figure out something to say, but Randy just shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were during a date."

"Me?" Howard asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Randy nodded.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Well Cunningham, I hope you know that there are such things as double dates."

Randy looked confused. "I thought no one did that anymore."

Theresa laughed, Debbie rolled her eyes, and Howard face-palmed. "Ugh, Cunningham. Just get out of the bush and join us." He demanded.

They did get out, and they all enjoyed their evening together as a group.

**~0~**

**Wow, actually this was shorter than I thought it was! ^^"**

**Leave a review! **


	23. A Little Witty Conversation

_Hey man, lovin these oneshots. Remember when you said you might continue Debbie knowing Randy's identity? That sounds really fun. Do whatever you want to but I think that's a good idea!_

_-Rawrsys_

* * *

**Here's a new one shot! This one is just super cute and happy, so if you feel down, I hope this will lift you up a bit! ^^**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

"_Smokebomb!_" Ninja shouted as he appeared out of the red cloud of smoke. "Alright bot, time to go down!"

This robot wasted no time, and immediately tried attacking the Ninja. Ninja, however wasn't ready for his abruptness, that he was flung across the school yard.

"Oh, boo! Boo, Ninja!" Howard stood up and shouted from his safe spot behind bushes near the school.

"Ow..." Ninja groaned, then heard his _bffr_ booing him. "Ah, what?!" He shook it off, and jumped up to fight again. "_Ninja Sli-_"

He was about to swipe at the robot, but it grabbed him and started slamming him into the ground, back and forth, until it released him into the air.

Ninja struggled to grab his sword, that was dropping in the air with him. Getting a firm grip on the handle, he pointed it down and held it steady.

"_Ninja Stab!_"

He fell right above the robot, and brought the sword down through the center of it's body, causing both sides to fall in opposite directions.

Ninja stood away and watched it fall. He let out a breathless laugh. "_Smokebomb!_"

**~0~**

Randy ran outside and near the picnic tables, where he saw Howard.

"That was some wonked up fighting, Cunningham" Howard judged.

Randy frowned. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad!"

"Quite the contrary. I agree with Howard." The boys gasped at the new voice and turned. Debbie smirked. "I could write an article about how wonked that fight was"

Howard laughed out loud, "Oh, good one, Debbie Kang!"

"Seriously!?" Randy groaned.

Debbie shrugged with amusement. "Sorry, but you really need to pay attention during those battles."

"They're not even battles, they're just attacks! I could do way better." Howard commented.

Randy waved him off. "Oh, whatever."

"No," Debbie said in abrupt seriousness, causing both boys to face her. "I think Howard _could _actually do better than you." She broke out into a wide grin.

Both males were silent for a second.

"Hah! Even _Debbie Kang_ agrees with me! In yo' face, Cunningham!" Howard boasted.

Randy moaned and put his hands in his face. "You guys are just messing with me now."

"What are you talking about?" Howard asked lightly. "We're both being serious!"

He rolled his eyes, knowing that they weren't since Howard was laughing loudly, and though Debbie was quieter, she was laughing too.

Randy waved his hands in the air, pushing them away. "Ah, I'm done with you two." And started walking away.

He heard Howard give Debbie a quick farewell, and him run to catch up to him.

"Man," Howard started. "Who knew that Debbie Kang would be so funny?"

"Yea, yea." Randy said.

"Oh stop being such shoob." Howard rolled his eyes. "I guess she's doing a good job with keeping your secret, huh?"

Randy nodded, "Yea, she is."

After what just happened, he thought that he could learn to trust her more.


	24. Klub Interactions

**This is a PM request from I am a Ridaa. This is probably (I'm pretty sure), the first time I've written about this NHS group. Though it's uper short, I hope you enjoy!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

"Hey guys," Theresa greeted as she sat down on the bench.

"Hello."

"Hey!"

"Greetings, Theresa."

"How was your math test?" Dave asked.

Theresa sighed and put her elbow on the table, with her cheek on her palm. "Probably not good."

"Don't worry," Juggo started. "I'm sure you did fine. You did study hard, after all."

Theresa smiled. "Thanks. And how did gym go for you guys?"

"Not well." Dave answered. "Coach had us play dodge ball again."

Juggo looked down. "Yea, then Bash and his crew started messing with us. He mocked Dave by making a horrible sound while pressing two dodge balls together. Then, he tried to juggle them, while laughing and pointing it out to me."

Theresa reached out and sympathetically put her hands on theirs. "Bash is just a shoob, okay? You guys have great skills, and anyone would love to be able to do what you can."

Dave smiled. "Thank you, for your kind words Theresa. But it's probably not true. Why would anyone want to play an instrument such as the accordion?"

"Well that makes you special. No one else can, just you. I don't think anyone else can play it in this school." Theresa said. "And juggling is a tricky thing to do, Juggo. You guys should obviously know how tough it was to learn how to do those skills. Same with me, twirling was hard to learn, but we've all accomplished them."

Julian grinned and giggled. "Of course. Dear Theresa is quite correct, you know. We all have some unique skills that few others could do themselves."

They all smiled at each other, glad to have lifted each others' spirits.

"So my fellow Klub members!" Julian shouted, "Who wishes to join me in a game of 'Immortal Ghosts and Demons'? It's the game just after 'Immortal Over Mortal Demons and Ghosts'. " Julian offered.

They all cheered and began setting up the game; which they spent playing for the rest of their lunch period.

**~0~**

**Come on, can you not see these totally cute shoobs backing each other up like this? They'd totally try and make each other feel better, even if they themselves don't feel confident. It's so cute. Totally, totally, totally. **

**I'll so do another one with Der Monster Klub!**


	25. Lost in the Nomicon

_I was wondering if you could do something about Theresa Meeting the Nomicon?_

_-Guest_

* * *

**Heyyy. Halfway through with this shot, I was thinking that this may not have been what you have wanted. You probably meant human!Nomicon, right? Well... he's not here. Book!Nomicon is, though... I'm not so hot about writing human!Nomicon... I feel weird, idk how his traits are. So, sorry :(**

**Anyways, this is still a good oneshot, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Theresa scanned the bookshelves with her eyes as she walked by. She wasn't looking for anything specific, but really looking for something that might catch her eye.

She found one and pulled it off the shelf, scanning the cover. '_The Expeditioners,_' it read. It looked interesting, with a cover four teenaged characters looking lost in lake or something, as the illustration showed water reaching up to their knees and above.

Opening the book, she turned and made her way to a table in the library, without looking up from the words. Theresa used her foot to push the chair out, seeing as her hands were full. She sat down and placed the book on the table, and her eyes easily reached the end of the half page. Her eyes moved to the top of the next, but she looked down again at something odd. She looked under the bottom of the book's cover, where it left a shadow on the table. Shadows were only seen on the table if there was space to see it. Cautiously, she held the book from the sides and lifted to see what was sitting under her book.

It was just another book. But she didn't recognize anything about it. It was a mostly black book, with some strange looking spirals all around, and it had a bright green face on it that kind of looked like a mask.

Theresa thought it was a personalized journal or diary, or something. She lifted the cover, to see if she could find a name to whom it belongs.

She didn't know what happened, though. All of a sudden she saw a flash of light, then she felt like she was falling. Okay, so she was falling. From the sky. But she didn't know where she was. One second sitting in the library, the next falling. Wait, she was _falling_. She started screaming as soon as she fully realized it.

She watched the grass under her zoom closer, and squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for a painful impact, but nothing hit her. Instead, she felt as is something pushed her upright, and it gently landed her on her bottom.

Theresa opened one of her shut eyes, then the other, thoroughly confused. Okay, something odd was going on here. She shook it off the weirdness, then stood up and brushed her uniform.

She looked around and found that she landed nearby a small village. She walked into it, and onto the main dirt road. Theresa noticed that the people on the street were wearing a different style of clothing, and that the buildings looked built with wood like little cabins, unlike the high skyscrapers they had in Norrisville.

She had to ask someone where she was. She spotted a few people beside a fruit stand. "Excuse me!" She called out.

They seemed to not notice her, so she went closer. "Hello?"

The people turned to her and stared.

"Um, sorry to bother you," Theresa started awkwardly, "But where is this place?"

The people looked at each other confused, then one stepped forward, and waved her to follow.

Theresa quirked an eyebrow, and followed. Did these people not talk? She could swear that she hears chatter all around. Maybe they don't like strangers?

The woman leading her had black hair tied into a bun with two sticks holding it up, and wore a long sleeve light blue dress type thing with a purple border and a gold ribbon around her that tied into bow in the back.

She was led to what seemed to be the center of the village, with people and wagons all around, and stopped. The woman was gazing up at something, and Theresa looked up too. It was a statue of a stone fish, and it had a gold stone as the eye.

"Hey..." Theresa commented, "That stone looks... familiar."

She frowned in thought, not catching where she recognized it from. But then, it clicked.

"I'm in Norrisville!?" She shouted.

The commotion around her stopped and stared at her outburst, but she didn't care. That strange book in the library sent her back in time! She was still in Norrisville, just _early_ Norrisville.

She felt dizzy and lightheaded, like she was going to faint, or puke. How was she going to get out of here? How was she going to survive? How long would she be here? Where would she stay? No one here would talk to her!

She shook her head and concentrated. She had to pull herself together and find a way back. Only a group of people hadn't spoken to her. Maybe they were all having a bad day, or something. There might be someone who could talk to her.

Flooded with determination, she started walking around, calling out to people to see if anyone responded. No one did. She sighed. So no one here talked to strangers. Great. Didn't they have a mayor or sheriff or something of the likes?

She wandered around, thinking of something she could do to leave this place. Then a thought hit her, why didn't she go check out the place she landed? The place she started from would be a good place to look.

Theresa tried to locate the familiar fruit stand, and the buildings she emerged between. She soon found the stand, and carefully looked down the road for familiarities. She let out a relieved sigh as she found it, and moved through it to the grassy ground she was dropped on.

She began looking around, but there wasn't anything of interest. Theresa sighed and plopped down, crossing her legs. She rested her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees.

Now she was stumped. She didn't know what to do after checking the area. Though she should seriously get up and look around the village for someone who could talk to her, she relaxed into the soft grass, laying back and staring up at the sky. Theresa sighed and watched the clouds, which looked awfully strange.

Suddenly, she heard a strange and faint sound. It sounded like a scream. She saw it soon after; a dark speck in the sky, slowly becoming larger.

Theresa sat up alarmed, and started scooting back all while staring at the figure. She was afraid it was going to land on her, and so she moved away.

All she saw was a blur of purple and blue, before the yelling stopped with a thud in the ground.

"Ow..." It was a voice, a male voice, Theresa observed.

She slowly stepped up to the slight crater in the Earth, peering into it.

The figure was now sitting up, pushing himself up to stand.

"Randy?!" Theresa shouted, in surprise and slight happiness of being rescued. She jumped over to him and hugged him tight to express her joy.

"T-Theresa! What- ah, what are you doing here?" Randy asked, and he sounded a little nervous.

Theresa pulled away from him and stood away. "I-I don't know! I was in the library, when I found a strange book, and I opened it to see who it belonged to. But then something happened, and I came here!" She explained. "Wait, how did you get here? Do you know a way out?!"

Randy raised his hands in a way to calm her. "I uh, don't know how I got here, either. But, we should be able to find a way out..." He trailed off, and started looking around the sky, as if searching for something.

"Uhh?" Theresa followed him and stared into the sky. But she didn't see anything. "What are you looking for?"

Randy snapped out of it. "Me? Oh, nothing! I was just-"

They both stopped and stared when the clouds started moving all of a sudden. Not just moving slowly in the sky, but the clouds started forming... letters.

"_A secret that cannot remain a secret, is no longer a secret,_" It read.

Theresa frowned. "What does that mean?" She turned to Randy. "Do you get it?"

Randy gave a nervous laugh, "Not at all! Who knows what it could mean?! It just popped out of nowhere!" He was moving his head everywhere, looking for something urgently.

She heard him mutter something, but didn't hear it properly. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself" Randy told her quickly.

Theresa shrugged and turned around, only to see a large dust cloud coming toward them rather quickly. She stepped back, "Randy... what is that?"

Randy turned to look at what she saw and his eyes widened. He opened it mouth to say something, but it was too late.

The heard of running bulls had already run into them.

Theresa gasped as she sat up. She wiped the side of her mouth with her sleeve, because she felt some drool there. Looking around, she found herself in the library exactly where she was before she got to early Norrisville. She turned and saw Randy sitting up beside her, as well. He closed the dark book, and she stared at him questioningly.

"Was all of that... inside that book?" She asked quietly, since they were now in the library.

Randy glanced around nervously. He gaze turned to the window, and he seemed to sigh in defeat. "Uh, yea. Kinda." He finally answered her.

Theresa frowned slightly. "Do you know what happened? How did I get to... where ever it was?"

Randy nodded, then looked around them. After Theresa checked with him to see that no one around, he turned back to her.

"Listen, Theresa, what I am about to tell you is very important and a huge secret. You can't tell anyone."

Theresa paused to absorb his words, then nodded. "I promise."

"Okay, here I go. That book is called the Ninja Nomicon, it's an 800 year old guide for the Ninja of Norrisville." Randy explained.

"Oh..." She said. "But wait, how did it get to the school library then? I mean, I know Ninja's at school a lot, but he wouldn't just leave it somewhere, would he?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Well, that's the other thing." He reached into his jacket. "I'm the Ninja"

He held out a dark cloth, and Theresa took it, gaping. She moved the silky cloth around, and found that it was a mask; the Ninja's mask.

"What-, you-, but-," Theresa stuttered. "But the Ninja's 800 years old! You can't be that old!" She finally got out.

Randy laughed. "Yea, that's because a new Ninja is chosen every few years."

She still gaped. "W-wow. I mean, that's... brucetastic." She looked at him, "I'll keep your secret, I promise." She gulped and added, "Even from Debbie"

Randy stiffened suddenly, and turned his gaze away from her. Theresa raised an eyebrow. Did mentioning her best friend make him act so weird? Theresa was aware that Debbie was trying to find out who the Ninja was, but he couldn't possibly be _that_ paranoid.

"About that..." Randy started, and Theresa listened. "She kind of, already... knows."

Theresa's eyes widened, speechless. "What, how?! Since when?!"

"Well, since the day she was supposed to tell everyone on Heidi's me cast." Randy explained.

She gaped, but stopped; she remembered that day. Ah, Theresa had a feeling that Debbie had known who the Ninja really was. She sighed. "She's such a good secret keeper; I couldn't even tell that she knew!"

She laughed lightly at her foolishness, then stood up, glancing at the clock. Her free period was almost over. "I have to go to my locker, but I'll see you around. Right, _Ninja_?" She lowered her voice on the last word.

Randy just nodded as he stared at her.

Theresa giggled and waved before leaving the table. "Bye"

As she walked the empty hall, she smiled. Sure, she had a new secret to keep, but she was glad that she was trusted.

**~0~**

**See me using semi colons? Haha, yep. That's me paying attention in Writing class! xP**

**You know, idk how the Nomicon _actually _works; in the series, you do see Ninja/Randy sometimes leaf through it without getting shloomped in. So the question is if every time you open it shloomps you in.**

**And I was going for a short one shot! ^^" The ideas just kept coming, and I was like, "What the hey! Why not? My readers deserve a kinda long one!" **

**While writing, I guess I thought of "Memento" by "Peter Syntie" when I was writing this, found in the early pages of the fanfic archive! **

**Leave a request! I'm almost out of them! Keep 'em coming, guys!**


	26. Shoobs Tubing

_You remember that episode with the French exchange student? The one where Randy and Howard made some crazy videos? It would be so cool if you could write a one-shot about them making another video just cause they can._

_-QueenofHearts7378_

* * *

**This is short, because I kinda didn't know what to write... **

**Also, BIG NEWS people! Attention RC9GN authors; I have emailed , and requested more characters in the selection box. And they are now here! Some newly added ones are, Shadow Julian, First Ninja, and The Sorceress! Check it out and update your story characters! :D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Randy cracked his knuckles. "Alright, guys. It's done!"

Howard turned to him excitedly. "Then what are you waiting for?! Play it!"

Randy nodded. "Okay, okay. Here we go..." He pressed play, and they all payed attention to the computer screen.

_"You recording yet?" Screen Howard asked the camera. _

_Randy, who was behind the screen, gave a thumbs up that was visible to viewers. _

_The camera turned to the right slightly, to show a trampoline with Jacques standing at the ready. _

_"Are you ready?" Randy asked. _

_Jacques nodded. "I am the set." _

_The camera bobbled as Randy presumably nodded. The screen turned to Howard again. "Alright Howard, let it rip!" _

_Howard grinned, then aimed the gun in his hands to the tree. He shot it after aiming, and a blade soared out towards a tree branch. It accurately hit a string that was holding a box up on the branch. The box, loosing it's balance, tipped over and fell straight down, to it's destination of the trampoline right under it. _

_But that's where it went wrong. Jacques, who was standing prepared on the trampoline, was waiting for the box to drop and launch him into the air; according to the plan, anyways. He was supposed to fly up into the air and land on the roof of Howard's house, then flip down into the pool. But instead, he was flung forward into the kiddie pool, flailing his arms in a panic. _

_Randy and Howard were quiet as they watched Jacques's head pop up, gasping for air. Until, they burst out laughing. _

And that's how they ended up in Randy's room, finalizing the video. Jacques was still a little wet, but he was slowly drying off with a towel.

After re-watching, they started laughing again, this time even Jacques laughed with them.

"I did not think it would be this funny!" Jacques gasped out.

Randy wiped away a fake tear from his heavy laughter. "Ah, nor did I, Jacques, nor did I." He turned back to the computer, "And now to upload to ShoobTube" He announced, pressing a button on the screen to upload. "And tomorrow we'll be on Heidi's Hot Pick of the Day again!" Howard and him high fived.

"Awesome!" Howard cheered, then glanced at the clock. "And now I have to go, since my mom wanted me home for dinner... 5 minutes ago."

"Indeed," Jacques said, "The sun is already going down, 'un I need to be home before it is late."

Randy nodded, "Alright. Just make sure you'll be ready for the fame tomorrow."

The two walked down the sidewalk, when Randy called out again, "Remember to stay humble!"

Howard gave him a thumbs up and laughed, while Jacques nodded, humbly agreeing.

**~0~**

**Originally I had a bowling ball set above the trampoline, but that's probably not safe... so that didn't happen! XP**

**Okay, so I really tried to write Jacques (it's pronounced like "jauk" in case you dont know), buuuuut I suck at foreign accents. Give me a southerner like me, any day! (I don't have an accent most of the time, though.)**

**This is pretty simple. I kinda just wanted to show these shoobs getting along by doing their own thing. Messing up and making humor out of it. So that's what I did. But... I probably could've made this better.**


	27. A Smelly Denial

_As for a request, do you think maybe you could do one after TSAB where Randy and Howard talk, and Howard denies having a crush on Debbie?_

_-Samtastic V2.0_

* * *

***Sigh* I have been a very lazy author lately. Idky, I'm just being lazy with my writing right now "But you wrote this, so that's good" Hah, no. This was in my writing stock xP I'm so lazy sometimes, it's not even funny :(**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

The rest of the class went on, other students reading their own stories, and Randy and Howard not paying much attention to them. Soon enough, the bell rung, and the students rushed out of their boring classes.

Randy and Howard strolled down the hallway silently and lazily, and Randy noticed that the whole "Ninja farting" incident died down a lot.

As they reached their lockers, Randy paused in thought. "Wait a minute, Howard."

Howard turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Your story, for creative writing class... what was up with it?" Randy questioned.

Howard frowned. "What was wrong with it?"

"The hero, it was you, right?" Randy clarified.

"Uh, yea it was me." Howard scoffed.

Randy tapped his chin. "Ok, so if you were the, and I quote, 'part time hero', end quote, who were the other characters in you story?"

"Well, that's a very good question, Cunningham. Very good indeed." Howard complimented. "I was the hero, and there was also Bucky, Debbie Kang, Accordion Dave, Juggo, and Theresa."

Randy nodded, "Mhm, okay, okay. So who was the girl who was swooning over the hero so much?"

Howard waved his hand. "Oh, that was Debbie Kang."

"Debbie Kang?!" Randy choked out.

Howard frowned at him. "What? Did you expect me to say Theresa? I already know that you like her."

Randy blushed hard. "Wha- I do not! You just- I don't-!" He stuttered. "So that means that you like Debbie Kang, then!" He revealed.

Howard turned away and started walking. "_Pfft_, I do not. This is Debbie Kang you're talking about!"

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Yea, okay. I _so _believe you." He said in a tone of disbelief. "I'll be watching."

Howard ignored him, but kept his burning face turned away from Randy. Randy started following after him, and Howard's face stayed red for a while. Because there might have been some truth in Randy's words, though none of them would be coming out now.

**~0~**

**Hehe, I added a secret reference to PZ:PTH! Kudos if you spotted it! :D**

**Also, in the episode To Smell and Back, Howard was drawing something, and in the end of the episode, he showed Randy the back of the paper. So what was he drawing? Aha, I drew it, but it's on my tumblr page. Im thinking if I should upload to dA or not, but search the tag "to smell and back" on tumblr if you wanna see! **

**Leave a request! I'm running short on them! :O **


	28. Debbie Meddle- Allternate Events

**Debbie Meddle AU, where Randy listens to Howard for once, and doesn't go in to talk with Debbie! :3 **

**And special shoutout to _QueenofHearts7378_ for being the 100th reviewer! I was hoping it would happen a lot sooner, but I'm very happy that we reached this point! Thank you to everyone else, of course, for building my reviews up! Thank you and keep them coming! :D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Randy pulled off his scarf and threw it into his locker, slamming it shut.

"I'm just saying," Howard began, "You're getting sloppy. The point of a secret identity is, it's a secret!"

Randy walked away. "And I'm just saying it's winter, it's cold, and the mask keeps my beak toasty! Stop worrying."

They froze and turned when they heard a voice from behind. "Hey Randy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Howard glanced at her, then grabbed Randy in alert. "No! Don't go in there! Debbie Kang's got that scoop look in her eyes!"

Randy glanced back, and noticed a suspicious twinkle in her eye. He addressed her. "Yea... I'm gonna go with Howard on this one. Talk to ya later, Debbie Kang!"

The two boys walked off, leaving her leaning on the door frame. She frowned. She was sure he would come in with her. She sighed and entered her office, gazing at the bulletin board.

This was a downer in her plans. Now she couldn't gauge his reaction. She hummed and sat down in her chair. Should she go on, or wait for more evidence?

**~0~**

It was a normal day, and Howard and Randy casually walked through the hallway of school. Students were buzzing all around the school, so no one took notice of them.

Suddenly the tvs in the hallway came to life. "H-dubs here with the me-sclusive! At three double donuts, Scoops Kang is gonna unmask the masked one!

Randy froze. "Wait, what? Debbie Kang knows who the Ninja is?!"

Howard narrowed his eyes. "Are we sure about this? What if she thinks it's some shoob, like Stevens, or something?"

"Yea, but I can't take the risk." Randy said. "I have to go see Debbie Kang!"

And then he shot off in the hall, leaving Howard alone. Howard grumbled to himself and continued walking.

**~0~**

Randy urgently knocked on Debbie's office door.

It slowly squeaked open. "Oh, Randy!" Debbie greeted. "Just the guy I wanted to see"

Randy entered and shut the door behind him. "Yea, and I heard you found out something important." He tried to be smooth, just in case she thought the Ninja was someone else.

Debbie walked up and leaned against her desk. "It's true. I figured out who the Ninja is!" She pointed to the wall behind him.

Randy turned, and looked at the image in the center of the strings. "Stevens?"

She shot up and looked too. She put the wrong picture. Debbie jumped forward and removed the picture of Stevens, and replaced it with the correct one. She laughed, embarrassed. "Oops"

Randy let out a huff. "You think I'm the Ninja? I don't know what they're serving in the cafeteria, but _ladle me a bowl._"

"I know," Debbie said, "'Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja', it sounds ridiculous." They paused for some odd reason. "But I connected the strings."

"Debbie, this is crazy! I'm not the Ninja!" Randy tried. "Who are you going to believe? My mouth or that string?"

"Both" Debbie said, and pulled up her phone, opening the video she took that morning.

Randy gasped.

"Funny thing is," Debbie said, "I was about to eliminate you. And then, you gave me the final piece of evidence! Care to comment?"

Randy laughed nervously, and pushed the recorder away. "Me? N-not the Ninja. Ninja's 800 years old. Me, I'm much younger, I'm younger."

Debbie smirked. "We both know you're the Ninja." She turned around. "And I'm going to break the story wide open at three o'clock on Heidi's me-cast!"

"Debbie, no wait!" Randy called.

She stopped, and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll give you a minute."

As she turned, Randy slumped down. "Okay, I admit. I am the Ninja." He pulled out his mask and showed it to her.

She grabbed it and gasped, inspecting it. "You're... really the Ninja."

Randy nodded. "Yea, I am. And you can't tell anyone. They'll come after me, for sure."

"They?" Debbie asked, looking at him again.

"Who do you think sends all those robots? I have enemies, you know." Randy stated.

Debbie's eyes widened. "And... if I expose you-"

"Then everyone one will know, and Cunningham'll never have a moments peace."

Randy and Debbie turned to see the newcomer.

"Howard? Why are you in here?" Debbie asked.

"Because you're about to wonk everything up by acting like a shoob!" Howard told her. "There's a reason why the Ninja has a secret identity!"

"Oh..." Debbie dumbly said. "I guess I have to fix this situation, then."

"That would be nice" Randy answered.

**~0~**

"Little hand on the three, big hand on the noon! It's me-sclusive o'clock!" Heidi announced, then turned to Debbie. "Don't leave us hanging, DK! I'm on prawns and noodles!"

Debbie cleared her throat, and spared a glance at Howard. "A-after conducting much research and observation... " Randy frowned as her voice faltered and voice level dropped. "I have not figured out who the Ninja is."

The whole student body groaned.

"_Aww, come on Debbie_"

"_I don't believe it. All the excitement; for nothing!_"

"_Ugh, what a shoob. Thanks a bunch_"

Debbie sighed at the comments she heard, as she walked back to her office.

Entering the room, where Randy and Howard were still waiting, she plopped down onto her seat.

"I hope you're happy" Debbie mumbled.

"More than you'll ever know." Randy replied.

Randy and Howard exchanged looks. "Uh, look Debbie Kang, why don't you join us at the Game Hole?" Randy offered.

She paused and shook her head. "No... I'm just not in the mood right now." Then stood up and walked over to the door. She held it open. "I'm... sorry for everything, Randy."

He scratched his head. "Uh, it's ok, Debbie Kang."

Howard nodded silently to Debbie Kang as he exited, and she returned with a small wave.

She shut the door and heaved a sigh. Oh, she had a long day today.

**If you want an alternate to this; read the end of chapter 7!**

**~0~**

**Another Alternate End**

Howard and Randy were casually walking the hallways, and turned to see a crowd around Heidi's me cast area.

"Uh, what's going on over there?" Randy asked.

Howard shrugged. "Dunno, let's go see."

Randy nodded and they too, gathered around to see.

Inside the glass was Debbie Kang and Heidi. Heidi started talking, and her voice echoed through the hallways. "Little hand on the three, big hand on the noon! It's me-sclusive o'clock!" Heidi announced to her camera, then turned to Debbie. "Don't leave us hanging, DK! I'm on the prawns and noodles!"

Howard shared a look with Randy. What were they waiting for?"

She continued. "Who is the Ninja?"

Randy gasped audibly, and Debbie began.

"After a thorough investigation, I have concluded that..." She paused and cleared her throat, "... The Ninja is Randy Cunningham!" Debbie confirmed.

Howard gasped, and Randy looked like he could faint. They turned to see the reaction of their classmates.

"_Who?_"

"_Who's that?_"

Randy felt a small wave of relief come over him. Thank goodness they were still faceless freshmen at Norrisville High.

Unluckily, Heidi changed the screens and presented the face of Randy.

"_Oh, him... really?_" The student body oddly spoke synchronized.

And then they noticed him in the crowd. "_Hey, it's him!_"

"_Ninja!_"

"_Sign my back!_"

Randy backed up, but was stuck against the glass of the me-cast. "No, I-I'm not the Ninja!"

People started crowding him, but then a large explosion sounded from outside. Randy gasped silently, McFist. He was probably watching the cast as well, and they probably knew now.

He started pushing through the students.

"_Hey, where is he going?! Aren't you going to defeat the robot?_" Someone shouted.

Randy turned to them. "No, I'm not the Ninja! And I'm running 'cause that honking robot is going to be after me, now!"

He closed his eyes for a second in his run, hoping that what he said was convincing enough. Randy ran to the back of the school pushing through the doors to get outside. Here, he could be sure no one was lurking around. He pulled his mask on and felt the suit wrap around him.

"It's Ninja o'Clock!"

**~0~**

Ninja successfully defeated the robot, and returned to the front of the school where many students were standing around.

"Hey look, it's the Ninja!" Heidi shouted.

Debbie went up to the Ninja. "So, are you Randy?"

Ninja faked a confused face. "Randy? Who is this Randy you speak of?" He said in his hero voice.

Debbie narrowed her eyes, and smirked. "I don't believe you." She paused. "But you know how I could, believe you? If I see both of you at the same time, that's how."

Ninja gulped. "Why, of course! Let me go find the poor boy whom you accuse, and I'll be back!" Not giving anyone a chance to protest, "_Smokebomb!_"

Randy reappeared in the school halls, and pulled off his mask. He gulped nervously, now what was he going to do? He paced around nervously. If anything, he should just go as himself.

He moved down the hallway to the entrance, and looked around the nearly abandoned school. Wait, where did he leave Howard at? He shook his head, he'd find him after all of this ended, hopefully.

Randy exited the school. "Hey everyone! Here I am, just a _normal student_" He said out loud.

Debbie came forward. "Ok, so where's the Ninja at?"

Randy tugged his collar. "Uh, you know, he's coming..."

"Dude, give it up. You're the Ninja!" Debbie said.

"Actually, I'm the Ninja!" A new voice cut in from above.

Gasps were heard and everyone looked up at the clock tower to see the Ninja standing there.

"But if he's up, and you're down...?" Debbie cried out confused.

Randy put an arm around her. "Told ya, Debbie Kang. I'm not the Ninja."

Ninja huffed. "Ha! You thought that shoob was me? You must be wonking me around!"

Randy let out a nervous laugh. "Ok Ninja, thank you."

"I mean, Randy Cunningham" Ninja continued, "You couldn't have picked someone else? What about that Weinerman kid? That guy's bruce city."

"So you can smokebomb anytime, like now would be great. Pop a, pop a smokie" Randy told him in a panicked tone.

"No, no, I get it! Eh smoke-ada bomb!" And Ninja scooted back.

"Bang! Headline! Landy Blunningham is not the Ninja!" Heidi announced to her followers.

Randy gaped. "Are you- she can't remember Cunningham now?!" He shouted angrily.

The crowd disappointedly dispersed from the area, and Randy found Howard coming up to him.

"Well, I saved the day, again. No thanks necessary, and you're welcome." Howard said.

"Howard I don't expect you to understand, but the key to a secret identity, is keeping it secret" Randy told him.

Howard shoved him. "What! I said that this morning!"

Randy started walking off. "I don't think you did."

"I said it to your face!" Howard reminded him.

"No, I would remember that." Randy said again.

"Oh you are the worst!" Howard growled. "Can't believe I lugged Mr. D on the roof for you!"

**~0~**

**You can really know what the characters say if you turn on subtitles! **

**Anyways, this is weird, but take it... **

**Leave a review!**


	29. Winner Takes Ball- Aftermath

_I just came up with the idea, in winner takes ball what would happen after Randy finds Theresa in his closet? Keep up the good work!_

_-Nine-tailed kitten_

* * *

**Oh... I had not realized that I had a chapter done... ^^" I'm writing up the next chapter requests, so I hope to not hold you all up too much! **

**Also, for followers of "She, As in Debbie Kang", I am typing up the next chapter, and I hope to have it up soon! xD**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Theresa opened her eyes groggily. Oh, where was she? There was a slight pain in her head, as if she had hit something, and she was kinda cold. Wherever she was, was really dark, too. She felt around her; her hands hit a cold metal rod. Her baton! She clutched it close. It felt like she was on the floor, but why? She sat up on her knees, then reached forward. She felt the wall, but it was a door, she realized as she felt the knob.

She froze, were those voices she heard from outside? She twisted the knob, but didn't get it all the way around because it was locked. Theresa sighed and knocked on the door. She hoped she wasn't in a bad place.

Her face lit up as she saw who opened the door. "Hey Randy" She smiled, lifting a hand up to wave.

"Oh, Theresa, hey. You're, my room, girl... never been" Randy stuttered, and muttered some other things.

Beside him, Howard looked confused, then whispered something to Randy.

Theresa raised an eyebrow in confusion, then moved to stand up.

"Here, let me help you up." Randy said, offering his hand.

"Oh," Theresa said taking his hand to help her stand. "Thank you." She stepped out of the closet, as she knew because she looked back to find out that that's what it was, and looked around the room. "Um... this is your room?" She asked Randy.

Randy nodded, "Yea..."

"How did I get here?" Theresa wondered out loud. She was pretty sure that she would remember how she got to her crush's room.

She heard Randy hesitate and whisper with Howard, but her back was turned to them as she inspected the room.

"There was a problem with the water," She turned to see Howard talking. "It got infected, and people started doing some crazy things without knowing it."

"Oh" She nodded, remembering drinking out of a water bottle before everything went blank.

Wait, so why was she in Randy's room?! Did her subconscious take her there?! Oh how embarrassing! She blushed.

"Sorry to bother you, then" Theresa apologized.

Randy shook his head. "I should apologize to you."

"What for?" She asked. Unless something happened that she didn't remember, she didn't think there was a reason for him to apologize.

"Uh, actually, never mind..." He answered, looking away nervously.

Theresa shrugged it off. "Okay, I should get going, then."

Randy nodded, and led her out the room and to the front door. "This is Elm Street," He informed. "Do you know where to go?"

Theresa bit her lip as she thought about the location, then nodded. "I think so. But don't worry, if I get lost, I'll just use my phone." She smiled as she walked off the porch.

She gave a wave and started walking away when he stopped her.

"I'll... see you around?" Randy asked, giving a hopeful smile.

Theresa felt surprised, but that soon faded away, and she gave a warm smile.

"Yea."

**~0~**

**Well, this is _my_ interpretation of how things would work out! Tried to make it as Fowlham-y as I could! ^^**

**Leave a review! **


	30. Playing Paintball

_If it isn't too much trouble, maybe a oneshot where they play paintball? kinda like Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser, except with paintball, cuz i feel like randy and howard would be big babies when they got hit but would show off the bruises afterwards XD_

_-Endeavor4ever_

* * *

**I didn't upload this yet...? Oops, sorry! ^^" So it's Ninjavember on tumblr... with 30 days of themes, and i'll be participating! xD I'll try to write some oneshots, but I'm unsure if it'll be consistant b/c I can't think of anything related to the themes :/ **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

It was finally paintball day. Yes, _paintball day_. Several students (and friends, consequently) of Norrisville High planned this outing for the weekend.

Randy was pulling on his paintball jacket when Howard spoke behind him.

"Cunningham, we are so going to rule at this game!"

Randy turned to face him. "I don't know... isn't paintball kinda like laser tag?"

Howard shrugged. "I don't know. Better hope not, 'cause everyone knows that we're-"

"Wonk at laser tag. Yea." Randy finished.

A loud bell rang out, alerting players that the game would start in five minutes.

Randy stood with his mask in his hands. "Alright, let's go."

**~0~**

The two got there later than the rest of the group; where they were all gathered around a paintball guide.

"The game is simple." He began. "Everyone will be split up into teams of two, and the point is to shoot as many opponent players as possible. One person, one point. If you are shot, then you must stop shooting and lift your gun above your head, and walk to the no shoot zone, that is over here on the left side of the arena. Each round only lasts 15 minutes, and the team with the most points win." The guide droned on and finished in a dull tone. "Any questions?"

Doug's hand shot up. "I have a question. But it's actually 7 sub questions to my one question-"

"No?" The guide interrupted. "Okay then, set up and get ready to begin."

Everyone shrugged it off and dispersed, except for Doug, who stood baffled.

"What? Hey guuuys, the guide just ignored me. Hello? Everyone?"

Howard and Randy followed the rest of their classmates into the closed arena. It was a large room, with fake trees and shrubs, various sizes of boxes, and large boulders all around.

Once entered, they all split, finding safe houses until the game officially began.

Randy and Howard ducked behind a large boulder, probably triple their size, and a tree.

"So what's the plan, Cunningham?" Howard whisper asked. He paused. "Hah, that kinda rhymed."

Randy peered around the boulder and looked up at the clock. "We have about 3 and a half minutes left until the game starts. And... I have no idea."

Howard frowned. "Way to go. You'd better think of something, then! Or else we'll get pawned!"

"Alright, alright." Randy said, waving his hands to calm him. He started drawing in the sand beneath him with a stick; drawing the boulder and the tree behind them on the ground. "Okay when the game starts, we'll both go this way. We'll stick together until we spot someone, then we split up so they only see one of us, and the other will ambush them from behind."

Howard nodded at Randy's plan. "Sounds good to me."

Just then, a loud bell rung in the arena, signaling the beginning of the game.

Howard and Randy exchanged a silent nod, and they set off. A few minutes in, they spotted Abigail(Flute Girl) and Bucky behind a bush. Randy locked eyes with Howard, and he silently received the message.

Randy ducked around sneakily, until he was positioned slightly away from the enemy duo.

Howard made his move then. "Cunningham! Oh Cunningham! Where'd you go and leave me here all alone?!"

Abigail immediately spotted Howard and shot at him with great precision, hitting Howard on his stomach with a bright yellow paintball.

Howard grunted and Randy jumped forward from his hiding place behind a tree. He shot his paintball, and watched it glide right over the trio ahead of him.

Howard face palmed. "Are you kidding me Cunningham?!"

Randy lifted his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's not my fault I don't know how to work a paintball gun! Plus, I think this one is faulty..."

"You guys are idiots." Abigail scoffed, and fired at Randy; hitting him in the hip with a purple ball of paint, and making him cry out.

"Nice try, but I guess you'll have to _shoot_ for it later!" Bucky joked. "_You're stinking at paintball Zing!_"

Randy and Howard groaned and they both began trudging to the out player zone. They had to wait 10 more minutes of the game, before Pradeep and Rachel won the first round. After another 5 minute break, the players were let out into the field again.

"Okay, different plan this time." Randy said.

Howard nodded. "Definitely."

Randy tapped his chin. "Well how about we find one of the groups, and trail them until they're open; and then we shoot."

Howard shrugged. "Better than anything I got."

"Alright, let's do this." Randy smirked, and walked into the field.

They were a few minutes in, when they spotted a few people behind some trees. They were shooting at each other, and so Randy and Howard peered quietly through them. The boys gasped as they watched Stevens and Doug hide behind a low rock; their enemy unseen. Stevens and Doug stood when the firing stopped, but as soon as they did, they were both hit in the chest and arms, multiple times to ensure they were caught.

Stevens sad tromboned, and Doug immediately frowned. "Hey, that's not fair. Who's shooting at us? We don't even know where you are so how could we have-"

"Will you stop it, Doug?" A new voice emerged. "_Cheese_, you're annoying."

Debbie Kang rubbed her forehead as she got out of a bush; Theresa following her shortly.

Randy and Howard's jaw dropped. Debbie Kang and Theresa pawned Stevens and Doug?

"Well it's not that unbelievable; Doug's wonk at anything." Howard whispered to Randy.

Theresa had a small smile on her face. "Sorry guys. Better luck next time?"

Stevens shrugged, doing another sad trombone before walking away to the no playing zone.

Doug followed, but he was complaining as he walked. "There should be a rule against that. I didn't even see them. How is that fair. Next time..."

Debbie sighed, then turned to Theresa. "Okay, let's keep going."

Theresa nodded and the two girls silently trekked through the arena.

Randy and Howard followed them, but it was difficult for them to stay quieter than the girls.

The girls stopped to decide where they should go next, giving Randy and Howard a moments time to pause.

Howard wiped his brow. "Phew..." He muttered.

Randy nodded at Howard. "Are you ready?"

Howard responded with his own nod.

They were yet again behind some trees, and they shuffled to stick their guns through the foliage.

Unfortunately, as they were, Howard accidentally stepped on a fallen branch, which caused a loud and sudden _snap_ to ring out in the area.

Theresa and Debbie spun around quickly, and the first one to shot was Theresa. Obviously, it was just a warning and cautious shot, but this was Randy and Howard. The bright blue paintball sailed perfectly through the air and clearly through the tree foliage and landed straight, on Howard's eye.

The air was silent, then...

"OWW OW OW _OWWW_!" Howard cried out, dropping into a fetal position.

Randy panicked. "Howard, _shhh!_"

"BUT IT HURTS! IT HIT MY EYE! OWWW! EVEN THROUGH THE MASK, WHY!" Howard continued yelling.

Theresa gasped and Debbie raised an eyebrow at the yelling. Theresa took off running towards it, and Debbie followed behind slower.

Theresa pushed past the branches and gasped again. "Oh my cheese! Howard! Are you okay?" She fell to her knees beside him, lifting her mask to at him clearly. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't know you were standing there! 'Cause if I had I-"

"Cool it, Fowler." Howard said, hand still on his right eye. "I'll be fine... I think"

"Are you sure?" Theresa asked again, but didn't let him respond. "No, how can you be sure?! Here, I'll help you to the clinic they have here."

Randy's face fell. "I'm hurt too..." He tried pathetically, but no one heard him.

"Theresa you didn't even look at his eye yet. How can you tell if he got hurt, or if he's just faking?" Debbie questioned, popping up.

Howard glared behind his mask. "Debbie Kang"

Debbie scoffed in response.

Randy let out a nervous laugh. "Look, let's just check Howard's eye out, then decide if we take him to the clinic or not." He said and pushed Howard's mask off.

It wasn't that bad. His eye was closed, but it was rimmed with a light purple.

"Ooh, yea. That's gonna bruise." Randy said.

Howard punched him in the arm, glaring with his good eye. "Thanks, Cunningham."

Debbie pushed them aside. "Let me see." She leaned forward and focused on his eye. "Okay, now open it slowly." She instructed.

Howard's face tinged a light pink with her being so close to him, and pushed his eye open, it being wet with unintentional tears.

Debbie lifted her hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Howard focused his eye on her appendage. "Three?"

"Good, see? He's fine." Debbie moved away and told Theresa.

Theresa gripped her sleeve. "If you're sure..."

Randy helped Howard stand, and as Howard attempted to take a step, he stumbled and fell onto Randy, elbowing his hip. They both yelped and shouted at each other for the pain.

Debbie took a step back, and Theresa's eyes widened.

The boys landed in a pile, and Theresa went down to help them again. She pushed Howard away(who shouted in displeasure), and helped Randy sit straight. "Are you okay, Randy?"

Randy tried to look aloof. "Yea, I'm cool. It's all cool for hardcore Cunningh-_ow!_"

Howard glanced at Debbie as Theresa fretted over Randy. "Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm okay?"

Debbie looked down at him. "Why should I, when you're obviously about to tell me anyways?"

Howard rolled his eyes... eye. "I think I'll just go to the clinic."

"Make sure you take him with you." Debbie said. "Theresa! Come on, we have a game to win, and these shoobs are wasting our time!"

Theresa straightened. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She stood up rapidly. "Sorry Randy, Howard. Hope you'll feel better."

She followed Debbie and disappeared from sight.

The two boys decided to take a break from the round and go see the clinic nurse. After which, they joined in on the game again.

Not once had they won, and obtained several marks and bruises thanks to it.

**~0~**

The front doors of Norrisville High shot open. Entered Randy and Howard with their eyes closed walking, no... strutting in like the cool kids. The only things off about them was that they didn't have their usual outer wear; both teens wore their normal t-shirts and also purple marks all along their skin.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Looking good, _daddy-o_"

Of course no one was responding to the two shoobs acting like some cool people.

Abigail(Flute Girl) was one of many who watched them enter. "Are you kidding me?! You two lost every round of paintball!" They ignored her. "You two are idiots." She huffed and walked away.

Down the hall a bit Theresa hugged her books and let out a dreamy sigh. "Randy's so tough"

Debbie turned to her and frowned. "Theresa they-" She stopped. "Uh, never mind." Debbie started pushing Theresa forward. "Let's just get to class."

Randy and Howard stopped at their lockers. "Get ready to be the coolest kids in school, Howard."

"_Oh yea_, Cunningham."

**~0~**

**Another lame ending from yours truly :/ Obviously they won't end up being the cool kids xP **

**Honestly I don't know how to play paintball, and I feel like this is trash writing because of it! Dx **

**Leave a review!**


	31. Ninjavember Day 3- Family

**Happy NinjaVember! **

**Ok, so I decided to upload these to my oneshot series, since technically, they are oneshots. Plus, I don't plan on writing _all_ of the 30 themes of Ninjavember~**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

**Day 3: Family**

"Howie! Hiedi! Family meeting time!" Mort's voice rang through the house.

It took a moment, but he soon heard footsteps on the stairs and the doors closing.

Howard appeared first and jumped onto the couch in his t-shirt and shorts; over shirt discarded in favor of the heat. "What's up, Mort?"

Heidi walked in a second later, and stood by silently.

Mort clapped his hands together and grinned at the two of them. "Well, you both know that I work at McFist Industries. And just today, Mr. Mcfist gave me a raise to his head assistant!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "So?"

"So it means that daddy will also get a pay raise. And I decided that we're going to get what you've both wanted for the longest time." Mort explained.

Heidi gasped. "The new McFist Phone 4M?!"

"A new McFist Play Pod 3!?" Howard shouted.

Mort shook his head, grinning. "No," Their faces fell. "A pool!"

The two younger red heads froze, their eyes widening more. In a flash they were up and swinging each other around.

"_We're getting a pool! We're getting a pool!_" Heidi and Howard chanted as they held hands and swirled around the living room.

Mort watched grinning and laughing with them, when Heidi reached out and grabbed him into their jumble as well.

It took both teens a couple more seconds to realize what they were doing, and they immediately pushed the other away and stood stiff.

Howard looked away from Heidi's direction, and she did the same. Their faces were red from embarrassment and from slight exhaustion.

"We never speak of this." Heidi proclaimed.

"Deal." Howard muttered in agreement, then dashed away to his room.

Heidi swiftly left the room too, mumbling things like 'friends', and 'pool party'.

Mort shook his head at their antics, but he was glad to know that they still cared for each other.

**~0~**

**The Weinerman's are just the cutest** **fam~! I know this is late, but I was so tired yesterday. **

**Oh and I forgot to mention that this takes place before the season 2 first episode, "On The Poolfront", where Mort is building a pool. xP**


	32. Ninjavember Day 4- OTP

**Well this is a little late... I'm trying to be caught up, okay, don't pressure me -_-"**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

**Day 4: OTP**

It was a beautiful day; the sun shining brightly and a cool breeze washing over the land.

Randy and Theresa decided to spend the day together at the park. With school just released and not much homework to do, what better way to spend time than in each others company?

Randy sat against a tree, while Theresa sat leaning against his shoulder reading a book.

As Randy closed his eyes, he relished in Theresa's wonderful scent; rainbows. He let out a pleased sigh and his hands found their way to her hair, tickling to play with it.

Theresa let out a slight laugh when she felt his hands on her hair, she already knew that Randy thought she smelt like rainbows. She closed her eyes and felt his hands twisting her strands of hair mindlessly; enjoying the feel and relaxing.

The moment was ruined when something in her pocket vibrated, and snapped her out of her trance. Theresa lifted her head off of Randy's shoulder and dug into her pocket for her phone.

Randy peered around at her face as she checked her message.

She gasped suddenly. "Oh my cheese! I totally forgot that my mom needed me back home after school!" Theresa spun to Randy. "I'm so sorry!"

Randy let out a laugh. "It's okay, go."

Theresa grinned and grabbed her things quickly before leaving with a quick wave back.

Randy left himself waving then dropped his hand when she disappeared from sight. Even though she was gone, he decided to relax in the park for some time longer; so he leaned back onto the tree, with his hands behind his head. He took a deep breath, then froze. That smell, the smell of Theresa still lingered around. But it would have blown away with all the wind by now.

Randy started looking around, maybe she left something of hers. He came up blank, nothing was there. He paused and thought, but then he nose started tickling.

"Ah... ah... _achoo!_"

He covered his nose and mouth with his arm.

"Excuse me..." He muttered to himself.

Randy paused and sniffed. He blinked firmly, a confused look crossing his face, before it broke out into a large grin and he let out a laugh.

His hands; they smelt like rainbows.

**~0~**

**Hope you like this ending as much as I do :3 Working on the next shot, don't worry! ;D Review!**


	33. Ninjavember Day 5- Previous Ninjas

**Delayed... -_-" Also, everyone should check out Queenof Hearts7378's Ninjavember oneshots as well! She's totally doing better than me 3**

**~0~**

**Day 5: Previous Ninjas**

A small voice rang under the chatter of many others. "Happy Ninja Day! Happy Ninja Day!"

Even though he was small and many people decided to ignore him, the young boy's enthusiasm did not diminish.

Norrisvillians established this day dedicated to the Ninja of Norrisville, and it occurred once a year.

The little boy looked around the busy plaza, and spotted the place his mother told him to go to. He ran up into the line, and started pushing his way through to reach his destination.

"Excuse me. Ex...cuse me. Excuse... me!" He grunted through the people, and finally bumped into someone.

The taller man looked down. "Ah! Randy! There you are! We've been waiting for you!"

Randy grinned at the man then looked to his best friend. "Hey Howard! Aren't you excited for Ninja Day?!"

"Cheese yea I am! We're gonna go talk to the Ninja! Dad says that he'll be coming soon!" Howard answered him.

Randy jumped up and down. "What are you going to ask him?"

"I'm gonna ask him how I can be a Ninja, too!" Howard grinned.

Mort smiled at the two kids. "Okay you two, he's here."

They both gasped and and spun to the stage. The line to talk to the Ninja was set to the side of the crowd, but elevated to be able to see onto the stage. The crowd of citizens were thick and a loud cheer erupted.

"_Poof Power Activate_"

A large bulky form appeared out of the orange smoke. "Hey everyone, happy Ninja Day! I should know, 'cause I'm the Ninja."

The crowd erupted into short laughter.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. Questions from the kiddies then others." Ninja proclaimed.

"Howard, did you hear that?" Randy asked. "He's gonna talk to us!"

They high-fived and turned to the stage again to watch the Ninja answer other kids' questions and comments.

Soon enough Mort spoke up behind them. "It's your turn boys."

Howard jumped and ran ahead without waiting, Randy closely following behind.

The Ninja ducked down to their level and grinned under his mask. "Hey, I remember you two. You were the ones who came to the High School. How's it going kiddos?"

Randy smiled. "Good!"

Howard butted in, "How do I be a Ninja?!"

The Ninja laughed. "Well, you'll need to drink lots of milk to help you become big and strong. But you also have to be smart, so you can figure out how to defeat all the monsters"

Ninja ruffled Howard's hair. "Thank for coming to talk with me, kiddos." He turned and grabbed something. "Here, this is for you." He handed them both a ninja cap.

Howard jumped up. "Wow, thanks!" He ran off in excitement, and Mort immediately went off to get him.

Ninja looked down at Randy, and knelt down. "And you kid, I just have a feeling that you're gonna go far."

Randy stared at him with wide eyes. "Th-thank you Ninja!"

Ninja laughed and patted his back. "No problem! You'd better go find that buddy of yours before you get lost."

Randy nodded and waved back as he left for Howard and Mort.

The Ninja of '05 didn't know how accurate he was.

**~0~**

**Acutally I wanted to do both First Ninja and Ninja of '05 with Randy, but Ninja of '05 wouldn't be able to remember if Randy was the Ninja... **

**Review!**


	34. Ninjavember Day 8- Role Reversal

**Indeed, this is late; but that was because I couldn't really think of a Ninja!Theresa 'verse situation to write a story. Meh, oh well just take this...**

**~0~**

**Day 8: Role Reversal**

It was a normal day at lunch for students at Norrisville High. The cafeteria was bustling with students chattering and munching on their meals, when suddenly a large crash was were, and the entire outer wall was tore down. Standing in the border of inside and outside, stood a giant robo-ape, with several normal sized ones backing it up.

Screams of panic and fear immediately filled the air, and students and faculty members started evacuating.

However, there were three students who did not overreact or evacuate.

Theresa ducked down behind one of the tables that had flipped over from the impact of the broken wall and turned to her companion. "It's ninja o'clock!" She then ran off to the deserted hallway to pull on the mask in private.

Debbie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Does she always have to do that?" She muttered.

"_Smokebomb!_" Ninja appeared in front of the robot army.

The giant robo-ape pointed its metal finger at the ninja. "Get him!"

The normal sized robo-apes started charging at her.

Ninja scoffed and muttered under her breath, "I'm a_ girl_..." She then took out her sword and started swinging at the apes coordinately.

"Woo! Go Ninja!" A sudden shout jolted her out of her streak, causing an ape to hit her, throwing her into the wall.

She landed upside down against the wall and peered through weary eyes at her cheerleader.

"R-Rand-yuuuuuuhhh... random student?!" Ninja flipped herself to stand. "Why are you here!?"

Randy shrugged from across the cafeteria. "Well, Debbie Kang's still here." He pointed to her form, visible from behind a table.

Ninja snapped her head to Debbie, glaring slightly, who she shrugged back at her. Ninja turned her attention back at the purple haired teen and massaged her temple. "Look, just get out of here before you get hurt or something."

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but then the robo-apes started attacking her again. Ninja ducked down and evaded the hit from the ape, then slice its arm off with her drawn sword.

As she sliced down the robo-apes, she noticed Randy steadily make his way to an exit.

Just then the giant ape spoke in its robotic tone. "Check this out, Ninja." He lifted his arm and it transformed into a missile launcher. He then shot two missiles out, in a random direction.

But a random direction it was not. It headed towards Randy, cluelessly still heading towards the exit.

Ninja's eyes widened and her feet began to move. "_Watch out!_" Randy twisted his head to look, but then froze. Luckily, Ninja was fast enough to reach him, her flying body grabbing him around the waist and tossing them both away from the missiles path.

They both grunted and Ninja held them down for the impact of the explosion to pass. Ninja shot up pointed abrasively at the largest robot. "Watch it! You're fighting me!" She didn't wait for anything else, pouncing at it with her sword; spinning, kicking, and slicing through the rest of the robo-apes.

Ninja stood up, tired in the middle of a pile of broken robot parts, and let out a breathy laugh. "_Smokebomb!_"

The smoke erupted and covered the Ninja; soon disappearing with her.

Debbie stood up from her place, brushed herself off, and left the cafeteria without a word. She went to her locker, where sure enough, Theresa was standing.

"Did you see that?!" Theresa shouted. "That was so embarrassing!"

"I don't know why you would feel embarrassed, since that was Ninja, and not you." Debbie retorted.

"Yea, but-" Theresa was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Debbie glanced up and sighed. "And now we're late. Come on!" She grabbed Theresa's hand and they too disappeared from the hallway.

Down the hall, Randy was walking down the hallway when the bell rang, as well. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Aw man... Howard probably didn't wait for me."

**~0~**

**I like the Ninja!Theresa head cannon that everyone everyone thinks she a boy xP More shots will be coming! ^^**


	35. Ninjavember Day 9- Genderbend

**This here is a genderbend AU! Woo! Part PM request for I am a Ridaa and rc9gnrulz1234 and part Ninjavember :3 Hehe, I totally cheated this ;P I think you guys will like this one!**

**~0~**

We enter Norrisville High School on a normal weekday; teachers giving lectures in classrooms, band geeks getting bullied by jocks, and two teenage girls ditching class for something that's probably very foolish.

...Wait, what?

Oh yes, here they were, ducking behind a corner of the hall near the gym; as they waited for Principle Slimovitz to go away from his patrol.

"Look, are you sure about this? 'Cause we can still go back and say we had a number 3 in the bathroom for taking so long." One whispered to the other.

"Holly, calm down. It'll be fine, I got this." The other told Holly.

Holly sighed then shrugged. "Okay."

The taller girl grinned, ruffling her spiky long dark purple bangs. "Alright, it's clear. Let's go."

The two girls quietly sneaked into the gym, silently closing the door behind them.

"Cunningham..." Holly started. "Aren't the maintenance doors usually locked?"

She turned around. "Don't worry, Sundown gave me the keys." She grinned.

… And none of us shall wonder why a school janitor gave a freshmen keys to school equipment doors.

The two jogged across the gym and reached a large double wooden door. 'Cunningham' slowly slipped the key into the lock and twisted it, earning a soft click to echo through the grand room. Holly grabbed one doorknob, while she grabbed the other, and they both threw the doors open at the same time.

They immediately froze and their eyes widened at the sight.

There was a scoff. "I told you they'd try to do this."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Danny Kang. And Theo Fowler." Her eyes flickered to the other male slightly behind.

Danny crossed his arms. "The ones and only ones, _Holly and Rachelle_"

"How did you know we were going to some here?" Rachelle huffed.

"Everyone has heard of what happened at lunch today, Rachelle. Also thanks to Harry's me cast." Danny said.

"Well we're gonna get back at her! Brunt shouldn't have messed with us, and now we'll give it to her! Just get out of our way and we'll be fine!" Rachelle shouted.

Theo spoke up, "Look, Rachelle; I know you're upset with what happened-"

"Honk yea I am!"

"-but that's my team, too. And I can't let you do that to the whole team." Theo finished, clutching a basketball at his side.

Holly crossed her arms, still glaring at Danny. "How did you really know about us?"

Danny shrugged. "Overheard you guys when you were walking in the hallway."

Rachelle sighed. "Of course." She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Fine, good bye!"

She twisted around and stalked off, Holly giving one last glare to Danny before following.

"And go back to class!" Danny shouted from behind them, right before the gym doors slammed shut.

It was then that the 5th period bell rang through the hallway, and a classroom door shot open, slamming Rachelle square in the face.

**~0~**

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_"

Randy shot up in bed, his covers falling off his shoulders and his body sticky with sweat as he panted for air.

"What the juice was that...?" He muttered to himself, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Cunningham?" Howard's head popped up from the foot of his bunk bed.

"Howard?! How long have you been there?" Randy cried as he spotted Howard with a bowl of cereal.

Howard shrugged. "Since just before you screamed. What happened, by the way?" He asked taking another slurp of cereal.

Randy paused. "I had this wonk, or cheese, dream. We were girls, and Debbie Kang and Theresa were boys, and there was this 'Brunt', who I'm guessing was Bash, and we were going to the gym to pop some basketballs because Brunt was on that team and did something to us but when we opened the doors Danny and Theo were there to stop us then we left and the bell rand and a door slammed into my face and I woke up screaming." Randy gasped out.

Howard blinked at him. Then he raised a hand. "Wait, Brunt? Danny? Theo? Are you saying that they were opposites too?"

Randy nodded.

"Well what was my name?" Howard asked.

"Holly. And mine was Rachelle."

"Holly?! Ugh, what a lame name." Howard complained twisting his face up.

Randy rolled his eyes at Howard's concern for the name, and his eyes hit the light of his digital clock.

He gasped. "Howard! We're gonna be late for school!" Randy threw his covers off and sped past Howard to the bathroom.

Howard casually watched him run out of the room. He pointed his spoon. "You mean you are." He shrugged and left the room, leaving Randy to his morning rush.

**~0~**

**Well, it technically _was_ a genderbend! ^^ Hehe, I liked this xP **

**Also, for visuals of the characters, you can look at Mgx0's genderbend drawing on deviantART, which I imagined as I wrote this ;D**

**Also, Brunt is Bash xP**

**Review! **


	36. Ninjavember Day 11- Crossovers

**Actually, this isn't a whole story, it's parts of several crossover stories I have _started _working on, but haven't finished. Obviously I'm not going to give you it all, just in case I ever will continue them ^^" **

**~0~**

**Day 11: Crossover(s)**

**#1- RC9GN x Detentionaire**

Randy slammed the door behind him, and stepped forwards into the house.

"I'm home, mom!" He called out.

He could hear his mom doing stuff in the kitchen, but turned him self to the stairs to go up to his room.

"Randy! Come here and greet our guests!" His mom called.

Guests? He didn't know they were having guests over. He strolled over to the kitchen and his eye's widened in surprise at the people in front of him.

"Lee?!"

The taller boy grinned at him. "Hey there, little cousin! How's it going, Randy?"

Randy jumped forwards and hugged him. "What are you doing here?!"

Lee laughed. "Well, I got a break at school, and my mom said that I can come here to visit!"

Randy pulled away. "That's great!" He noticed the other people standing in the kitchen. "Who are you guys?"

A tall boy with long blond hair stepped forward. "I am Holgar. Nice to meet you, cousin of dear friend Lee Ping!"

"Uhh... nice to meet you." Randy said.

The dark skinned male spoke up next. "Yo what's up Randy? Nice to meet you little muchacho, I'm Camilio, but you can call me Cam, bro."

"Hi" Randy simply greeted, and turned to the last figure in the room.

"Hi Randy! I'm Tina, it's nice to meet you."

Randy nodded in response. "So where are you guys staying? And how long are you stay?"

"Your mom said we can stay here." Lee responded. "And I'm not sure how long we'll be sticking around for, actually."

"Awesome! We'll go everywhere while you're here!" Randy cheered.

Randy's mom stepped in. "Now Randy, they just arrived, why don't you help them to the guest rooms?" She turned to Tina. "Tina, you get one of the rooms to yourself, and the boys will share the other, can't have the boys and girls sharing the room, now can we?"

Tina smiled. "Thank you very much Mrs. Cunningham."

Randy twisted around and grabbed a someones suitcase. "Okay, follow me." He led the quad down the hall and to the two spare rooms.

"Thanks Randy, we'll see you after we get settled in." Lee said.

Randy nodded and jumped up the stairs to his own room.

**~0~**

Theresa glanced down at the strip of paper in her hands, then back up at the building. Yup, this was the place. She went up to the door, and knocked on it. After a moment, the door swung open, revealing someone.

"Randy?" She asked in surprise.

Randy looked surprised as well, "Theresa, hi. What can I do for you?"

Theresa's eyes darted from the sheet of paper in her hands, to the numbers on the side of the house. "I- uh, well I was..." She paused. "You live here?"

Randy slowly nodded in confusion. "I'm pretty sure" He lightly chuckled.

Theresa blushed. "Actually I'm looking for-"

"She's here for me." A new voice said.

Theresa and Randy turned to see Tina coming down the hallway to the door.

"You two know each other?" She asked them.

Randy nodded. "We're classmates."

Tina smiled. "That's great! Come in, Theresa, you're my guest."

"Can the guests have guests?" Randy muttered to himself.

"It's ok, I don't have to come in, I just came to find the place" Theresa explained, hearing Randy.

Randy shook his head. "Nah, come in. I was just kidding."

Tina smiled and grabbed Theresa's hand, and led her through the foreign house.

**~0~**

**#2- Secret Trio**

"Students of Norrisville," Principle Slimovitz shouted through the megaphone. "Please standby, as I have gotten news that the other schools will be arrive in due time"

Theresa sighed as she stood in the messed up line alongside the bus. It was fairly late and they had been traveling for 3 hours to get to this camping site for a multiple school field trip for the end of the year. The trip had other stops, as well, and by far, Norrisville High was closest to this first stop. She heard that one of the schools were traveling 7 hours, and another for 9 hours. Boy, was she glad they didn't have to ride that long.

"I guess we can wait a few more minutes. At least we don't have it as bad as the other schools." Theresa heard her best friend, Debbie Kang state.

Theresa nodded. "Yea, but they better hurry before this bunch loses it. It's like no one here has ever traveled before."

It was true, many of the students here, who had to have high grades and good conduct to come, were pacing around or groaning every couple of seconds.

Theresa turned her head to her left as she heard boyish laughter. She smiled when she saw that it was indeed Howard and Randy. She heard that once the two heard about the trip three months ago, they cracked down and studied and kept their behavior well.

Suddenly, two large dark blue busses (coach busses) pulled into the parking lot.

Theresa glanced at her watch, 7:18 pm. Great. They weren't going to get to do anything today.

She watched as students filed out of the busses, happy to stretch their legs again. Theresa looked towards where Principle Slimovitz and Mrs. Driscoll (and Mr. Driscoll) were talking to 4 other adults.

One of the teachers had tan skin and short black hair in a low ponytail and was in a purple business suit. She was standing closest to a tall bald man with a pointed chin and a small beard. He wore a light blue button up with folded sleeves and plaid grey dress pants.

One of the other two teachers had short black hair that curled out, and had a dark blue dress, a teal cardigan on top of it, and a belt around her waist. The man next to her had a bald head, but light brown hair around his head and an eyeglass. He was wearing an olive green coat with a light blue shirt under it tucked into high waist brown pants.

Theresa glanced at the busses as teenagers flooded out again. She turned to Debbie to say something, when someone spoke up.

"Hello Students. I know everyone is still uncomfortable and trying to stretch their legs, but please remain quiet." It was their principle, Slimovitz. "I am Principle Slimovitz from Norrisville High, and this is Mrs. Driscoll." Principle Slimovitz then passed the megaphone to the lady in the purple suit.

"Hello everyone, I am Principle Ishiyama from Casper High, and this is my vice-Principle, Mr. Lancer." Principle Ishiyama passes the megaphone to the lady in the blue dress.

"I am Principle Derceto from Millard Fillmore High School, and this is Professor Rottwood."

Principle Slimovitz took the megaphone again. "We have created groups of three, with one student from each school to be together. And to keep things easy and organized, we have posted a list up here," He directed the area in the front, "With the names of your partners and your cabin number, which is where you should go to meet up, immediately after you find it. You can now go and find them"

Automatically most of the students blast off to the papers trying to find their groups.

Debbie and Theresa hung back, along with some other smart people.

"Uhhh, let's wait 'til the mob clears a bit" Theresa told Debbie, who nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how my group members are gonna be like. It sucks that we won't be in the same group, though." Debbie said, frowning.

"Yea, but who knows? Maybe our groups will be friends, and we can hang out together!" Theresa replied optimistically.

The crowd around the list had gone a little, so Theresa suggested that they go find their cabins.

Theresa read the names down the list of her 3rd page of looking, and found her name.

"Aha! Ok, Theresa Fowler, Rose Killdragonosa, and Samantha Manson – Girls Cabin 16."

Theresa mentally remembered the names and cabin number, and found Debbie waiting for her.

"Hey. You found you're group?" Theresa asked her.

Debbie nodded. "Yea, Cabin 8, with 2 girls named Valerie and Trixie."

"Oh, well good luck with them. I'm in Cabin 16." Theresa pouted.

Theresa walked with Debbie and their luggage to Cabin 8, which was on the way to her lodging area.

**~0~**

**Yes, I leave you with two cliffhangers :D My plan for the secret trio fic was to be centered around the girls, but the plot I had planned in not very... mmm I just dont wanna write it " **

**Anywho, review! (:**


	37. Ninjavember Day 14: McFist & Viceroy

**This is short, because I just whipped it up as I typed; no plotline just useless trash. Here, just take it! **

**~0~**

**Day 14: Hannibal McFist &amp; Willem Viceroy III **

Viceroy types away at his computer within the dark vicinity of McFist Industries. He was working on his next plan to destroy the Ninja.

He didn't want to defeat the Ninja just because the Sorcerer told them to, or because Hannibal was his boss; no he had his own reason. It was because... well he couldn't remember right now, but it was probably something horrible.

Just as Viceroy finished off his list of what things he wanted on his newest bot, McFist stormed in.

"Viceroy!" He greeted with a shout. "Did you finish my plan to destroy the Ninja yet?!"

Viceroy sighed and pressed his fingertips to his forehead. "Not yet; I'm just completed_ my_ list of weapons to put on this newest version."

McFist nodded, satisfied; letting him have his list. "Good. It'd better be done by tomorrow! The Sorcerer is getting impatient with _your_ failure to destroy him!"

"Oh, so it's my failure now." Viceroy muttered.

McFist waved him off. "Sure, sure. Hey listen, I just decided that we're going to have another company park day at Whoopie World on Wednesday again."

"Whoopie World?!" Viceroy shouted in joy, jumping and clapping his hands.

McFist nodded. "That's right; Whoopie World! And I'll tell ya what, destroy the Ninja, and I'll give you a free season pass!"

Viceroy's eyes sparkled. "That would be great!" He sobered himself up. "Don't worry sir, the Ninja will be destroyed by then!"

"Good. Because you know what'll happen if you don't." Hannibal threatened, glaring his way.

Viceroy nodded, shuddering as a chill of horror went own his spine.

**~0~**

By Wednesday, Viceroy's plan to defeat the Ninja had not worked out(as expected), and another call was sent out to Whoopie World to ban Willem Viceroy again.

**~0~**

**Hehe, poor Viceroy! Super short, but I appreciate the reviews! ^^**


	38. Howard Meddle

**Wow, has it been a while! ^^" Well I think I should start off with, Happy New Year! To all my readers! :D I've been busy with life, ya know xP But I am trying to work on several oneshots, so I hope I'll get more out soon! **

**If you follow me on devART(sach216) then you probably saw my Ninja!Theresa picture of the episode Debbie Meddle. Well here is the corresponding story to it! Enjoy! ;)**

**Randy Cnningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

"Hiya! Hya!" Theresa grunted as she punched the snowman on the lawn of the school.

Beside her, Debbie pursed her lips. "Theresa, let's talk winter wear."

Theresa looked at her as they continued walking. "Sure thing. What's up, Debs?"

"Your outfit is up." Debbie said.

"Okay?" Theresa frowned

Debbie pointed to her clothes. "Black jacket, red scarf?"

Theresa grinned and posed heroically. "I kill it in black and red, don't I?"

"Has it not occurred to you," Debbie began calmly. "That you look exactly like the Ninja!?"

"Well, not exactly..." Theresa tilted her head. "The mask is inside out!" She cheered, pulled the warm fabric down over her face. "Nobody's gonna know" She said calmly.

"Someone's gonna put it together." Debbie said, stepping in front of her to stop her.

"What someone?!" Theresa said, pushing the mask up to look around properly "There is no someone. No one thinks I'm the Ninja!" She pulled the mask back down and ran past Debbie, up the front steps of school. She threw up a wad of snow, "_Snowbomb_!" She giggled and ducked down, to make it seem like she disappeared.

Debbie rolled her eyes at Theresa's childishness and followed her into school.

But they didn't notice a certain orange haired person watching them from a window in school, camera phone in hand.

**~0~**

Theresa threw her scarf into her locker, then shut it. She had her usual twirl team uniform on under her jacket.

"I'm just saying, you're getting sloppy." Debbie commented.

Theresa sighed.

Debbie pressed on. "The whole point of a secret identity is, it's a secret!"

"And I'm just saying, it's winter, it's cold, and the mask keeps my face warm!" Theresa answered. "Stop worrying!"

They froze when a new voice cut in. "Hey Fowler, mind if I talk to you for a second?" They turned to see Howard standing in a doorway of a small room, arms crossed.

Theresa shrugged and stepped forward, but Debbie grabbed her sleeve to stop her. "I don't think you should go. Weinerman's got this weird look in his eyes."

Theresa pulled away from Debbie's grip. "Don't worry. Teezy Feezy can pleasey the cheesy deasy! Gotta go." **[A/N: or you can read, "I can handle this!" b/c that sounds way better]***

She disappeared from sight, and Debbie glared at Howard, and he narrowed his eyes back. The stared on for a few moments, before Debbie stepped forward with wide eyes; causing Howard to flinch away yelping.

Debbie gave a satisfied grin, and Howard stepped back into the room and closed the door with an eerie creek.***** She watched it close, and sighed, hoping that nothing went wrong.

**~0~**

"What's up Howard?" Theresa asked, as he entered the room. It was a simple room, with normal classroom posters, and a single desk; made like an office room. It actually looked like Debbie's office in school, but less messy.

"Oh nothing..." Howard started, "Just, I figured out who the Ninja is!" He shouted and pointed behind her.

Theresa gasped and turned to the board behind her, where there were multiple images of the Ninja and other students, stringed around and all crossing in the center with a picture. Her surprise and panic dulled down to amusement after seeing it. "Morgan?"

Howard blinked and looked up. He groaned and walked up to the board, ripping off Morgan's picture, and replacing it with her's.

Theresa let out a little nervous laugh. "You think I'm the Ninja? I don't know what they're serving in the cafeteria, but _ladle me a bowl_."

"I know," Howard played along and stayed amused. "Theresa Fowler, 9th Grade Ninja; it sounds ridiculous." They paused. "But I connected the strings." Howard stated, directing to the board again.

"Howard, this is crazy." Theresa said. "I'm not the Ninja. Who're you gonna believe? My mouth, or that string?"

Howard grinned. "Both." He held up his phone, and it showed a video of her from outside earlier, and she was saying 'I'm the Ninja'.

Theresa stammered for a response.

"It's kinda funny," Howard said. "I was just about to eliminate you. And then you gave me the proof I needed." He turned on the camera, "Any comments?"

"Me? I'm not, definitely not the Ninja!" Theresa stuttered. "Ninja's like, 800 years old, I'm younger, much younger."

"We both know you're the Ninja, Theresa." Howard said. He turned away from her. "And I'm going to break the story at Heidi's me cast at 3 o'clock!" He went to the door. "And she thought I wasn't helping her in her gossip report. This'll show her!"

Theresa panicked. "Howard, no, wait!"

"I can't wait to rub it in!" Howard said, ignoring her.

Theresa frowned and stepped forward, holding up the Nomicon above her head. "I'm sorry, Howard. You leave me no choice."

Howard swung around and gasped at her. "Were you gonna hit me with that thing?"

"What? No!" Theresa said, dropping the book to arm level. "I was gonna do this" She grinned and opened the Nomicon, causing Howard to get shloomped in and start falling. Theresa quickly grabbed hold of him from under his arms, and carefully lowered him.*****

Theresa looked around for a second, thinking over what to do next, then ran out of the room.

**~0~**

Theresa sneaked into Mrs. Driscoll's class, and slipped behind Mr. D's body, pushing it along to the middle of the back row.

"Debbie! I need your help!" She whispered to her.

Debbie turned to her. "Theresa, I'm trying to learn."

Theresa's face fell, and she waited for her to say anything else.

Debbie glanced back again, then sighed. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you!" Theresa cheered, "Come on" And led her outside the classroom.

**~0~**

Debbie stared down at Howard's unconscious body. "Told you this would happen!"

"What! You didn't tell me anything would happen!" Theresa complained.

"Oh, yea, I guess you're right. You know, in my defense, I didn't think you could wonk up this bad!" Debbie shouted.

Theresa flinched. "Okay, okay. I'll just crumple up the proof," She balled up the pin board. "Delete the video," She took Howard's phone and deleted it's existence. "And there! Scandal handled!"

"Good job, except for the part where you _shloomped him to the one place that proves you're the Ninja_!" She yelled at her.

"I panicked!" Theresa cried, putting her face in her hands. "What am I supposed to do?!" She paused. "I know! I'll leave him in the Nomicon until graduation! You don't think anyone will notice, do you?"

Debbie glared at her.

Theresa sighed. "Alright, okay. I'll be right back. Guard our bodies." She pulled out the Nomicon and shloomped herself in, her body falling to the ground with a _thud_.

Debbie watched her fall, then checked the time on her watch. Shoot! She had to go talk to Mrs. Driscoll after class. Debbie ran out of the room and hurried to Mrs. D's room before class ended.

**~0~**

Howard was walking around a dojo, with samurais all around, practicing their swordsmanship. "Where am I? And why don't I have my camera?!"

Theresa screamed as she fell. She stood up and brushed herself off and spoke. "It's because you're not really in here. Your mind is, but your body is still in the office on the floor."

Howard frowned and looked around. "Is this some kind of a 800 year old Ninja book of wisdom?"

"What, no, no!" Theresa shouted immediately. "This is the... how did you know?!"

Howard shrugged. "I just guessed. But judging by your reaction, I'm right." He grinned.

"Howard, this is all supposed to be a secret, you can't tell anyone!" Theresa tried convincing him.

"Look, Theresa, Heidi's been bugging me about her whole gossip thing since the beginning of the year. This is the biggest news; I can't not tell anyone!" Howard answered.

At this point, all of the samurai turned their attention to her. "_You!_"

"Me? What did I do?" Theresa asked. "I mean, I know what I did, but I didn't mean to do it!"

It didn't seem that the samurai cared, and they approached her threateningly.

Theresa groaned, "Here we go..." And started running away.

Howard watched, uninterested, as she ran off. "So... how do I get out of here?"

Something sucked him up from behind, and he gasped as he sat up in his body in the office room.

His eyes looked to the pin board, which was now empty, and he looked at his phone, which showed a deleted video.

He growled. "Fowler..."

He didn't touch her, but all of a sudden she slumped down, probably because of gravity and her odd position on the ground; and her book fell, gaining his attention.

Howard grinned, this was the book she used to suck him in the weird world. He took it and tucked it into her bag. "You gank my proof; I gank yours." He quickly left the room to get to Heidi's me cast room.

Debbie rushed back into the room, and bent down panting. "Okay, so now I've got to put that story on hold _the phone_! Where did Howard go!?"

The computer screen turned to life, "H dubs here with the me-sclusive!" Heidi's voice rang out. "At three double donuts, my brother, Big H, is gonna unmask the masked one!"

Debbie gasped and checked her watch. "That's in ten minutes!" And ran out of the room again.

**~0~**

Theresa panted as she turned the corner running, samurais following her close behind.

"_You are guilty of conduct unbecoming a Ninja. Turn in your mask_" The samurai called out to her.

She ignored it, and ran on. A door was coming from ahead, pushing towards her. "Ultimate lesson?! They're gonna mind wipe me!" She gasped. "I don't wanna be mind wiped! I'm not ready to stop being the Ninja!"

Theresa started opening the doors around her. A waterfall, a canyon, and some strange picture of two men.

"Wait, what?" She questioned the last thing she saw. She shook her head away from the unnecessary thoughts.

Her head checked left and right, the samurai closing up on her, and the Ultimate Lesson as well.

"No, I can fix this; I'll fix this!" She slammed her fist in the 'wall' behind her, and it ripped, light pouring out of it.

She gasped, it was a way out! Quickly checking her situation one last time, she entered it.

**~0~**

Debbie ran to the hallway where Heidi's cast room was.

"Little hand on the three, big hand on the noon! It's me-sclusive o'clock!" Heidi announced.

Theresa stumbled up to the screen to watch.

"Don't leave us hanging, Big H! I'm on prawns and noodles!" Heidi said.

She noticed Debbie standing behind the glass, pounding on it to stop her.

"Who is the Ninja?" Heidi continued.

Howard leaned back in his seat. "You asked it sister, well so did everyone else. After doing a lot of research, I found out that the Ninja is..." He paused for effect. "Theresa Fowler!"

The response was immediate.

"_Who?_"

"_Who's that?_"

Debbie wiped her forehead. Good, they were still pretty faceless in school. Then, Heidi pressed something on her computer, then Theresa's face appeared on the tv's all over school.

"_Oh, her... really?_" The student body oddly spoke synchronized.

Debbie groaned and slid down in defeat. This was going to be a problem.

**~0~**

"So there you have it! The Ninja is Theresa Fowler!" Heidi's voice rang through the room.

Theresa gulped and felt her knees shake. "Oh boy..." She muttered.

Suddenly, a scream came from outside. She was looking out the window in a second. A robot was terrorizing students in the school.

She bit her lip. _McFist._ Of course he would be out for her right away.

Theresa grinned and reached for her bag. "Look's like it's Ninja o'- where the juice is my mask?!" She snapped her neck to look for her bag. It wasn't there. Her eyes strayed to the screen where she saw her bag lying in front of Howard. Theresa grabbed the screen and let out a noise of surprise.

Theresa weighed her options. "Killer robot, knows Theresa Fowler is the Ninja, so..."

She ran to a cabinet and pushed herself into it. She was silent for a second. "Okay... it's not so bad. I can work with this, yea." Theresa spoke to herself. "This'll work 'til graduation. A hot plate there, little bed there. 'Cause I mean, they don't _really _need a Ninja, right?"

Right as the words left her mouth, a voice shouted from outside. "Help, I need the Ninja!"

Theresa scoffed. "Oh, it's just Doug."

Her words were wrong, as screams of other students sounded.

Theresa sighed. "Mask or no mask, I've got to get that thing out of here." She leaned sideways, and the cabinet doors burst open, spilling her onto the floor.

**~0~**

"Hey rubbit!" Theresa called to the rampaging robot. "You want Theresa Fowler? Well I'm right here!"

The robot dropped Doug from it's grip and stalked forward.

"Yea, come on, come on," She said.

The robot stopped and lifted its arm, missiles appearing out of it.

"Oh, come on!" Theresa shouted, and started running away. There was no way she could dodge that an attack like that without the Ninja suit. She started to run and squeezed her brain for a plan.

**~0~**

Heidi glanced at the screen uncertainly, then up at Howard. "You're telling me _that's _the Ninja?"

"I'm telling you, that's the Ninja." Howard answered surely.

Debbie pounded on the glass. "And I'm telling you, that's not the Ninja! If it was, she wouldn't run like some shoob!"

People around him started muttering in agreement.

"_Yea, that's true._"

"_He has a point_."

"_That guy's such a shoob_."

Howard frowned at Debbie. "But he would run like some shoob if he wants us to think he's not the Ninja!"

People around her started muttering in agreement. Debbie groaned in frustration as everyone turned their attention to the screen again.

**~0~**

Theresa rounded the tree, and left the forest. That thing was still chasing her. She jumped over a boulder, a missile hitting it just as she got off. Then ducked behind a tree, and stayed still, panting some.

"Come on, think, think, think!" Theresa talked to herself. "Agh! I can't think of anything!"

She heard a sound and peeked her head around the tree. Missiles. Acting fast, she jumped away from the tree, only to get hit by the impact.

She rolled down a hill and started sliding down the frozen top of Lake LaRusso on her feet. "Slipping! Slipping, slipping..." Her hands wobbled out stretched beside her as she maintained balance. She turned on the ice, to face the robot that had just come up.

It held up its arm, and Theresa flinched, covering her face. After a second, she peeked out and saw that it was out of missiles.

"Hah! You're out of missiles! What'cha gonna do know?" The robot looked at her (she swore it gave her a glare), then lifted its other arm, three prongs shooting out. Theresa gasped. "What am I gonna do now?!"

She looked left and right, and her eyes caught a sign; 'Thin Ice'. She glanced back to the robot, which was now stalking to her, and she stumbled to the sign. "Gotta get him to the ice..." She muttered.

She slid her shoe forward urgently, and stumbled, falling to her stomach. "Ah! Why is ice so slippery?!" She stood, but fell again; sliding to the sign. Theresa stood, holding the sign for support, and tried to stomp the ice broken.

The robot was coming closer. She stomped harder. She lost her footing and fell backwards. The robot was getting closer... She started pounding the ice with her fist. The robot was right there! In a last effort, Theresa grabbed the sign, lifting it. "Stupid thin ice; why won't you break!?" She slammed the stick of the sign into the ice, and it cracked.

The ice shook, and the robot fell in the freezing water below. The ice under her feet cracked, and she was stranded on the frozen chunk. Moving quickly, she jumped on another one; until she reached the ground.

Theresa let out a sigh of relief. "Now I have to convince everyone that I'm not the Ninja. This is gonna be tough!"

**~0~**

Students were crowded around the schoolyard, surveying the damage everywhere.

Heidi suddenly pointed into the smoke. "Hey look! It's the Ninja!"

Everyone gasped and turned to the direction she pointed to.

Theresa stepped out of the smoke. "Ah, nope. It's just me, Theresa. Ninja was there, though. Took out the robot at the lake. Wanted me to tell you I am definitely not... her. She was pretty adamant about that part." She wavered at the end and gave a nervous smile.

Howard stepped forward. "So, she couldn't come up here just to prove you're not her?"

Theresa stiffened. "No, she had, a thing. Cross town, some hardware building, I think."

"Just give it up. You're the Ninja." Howard told her.

"Actually, I'm the Ninja!" People gasped as they looked up at the new voice. They all turned to the top of the clock tower, where the Ninja stood, scarf waving in the wind behind her.

"_Ninja?_"

"_Ninja!?_"

Theresa stared up at the clock tower, where a figure dressed up as the Ninja stood, and smirked. "Ninja."

_"_And hardware is super lame. I would never go to that."***** The Ninja from atop the school spoke.

Theresa covered her mouth and laughed softly. It was Debbie, no doubt.

Howard gaped. "But if she's up, and you're down-?!"

"I told you Howard," Theresa said. "I'm not the Ninja."

"Hah, you thought that shoob was me?!" Debbie/Ninja decoy shouted down. "You must be wonkin' me around!"

Theresa gave a nervous laugh. "Okay Ninja. Thank you..."

"I mean, Theresa Fowler? You couldn't have picked someone else? She couldn't possibly be me!" Debbie shouted.

Theresa coughed lightly. "So you can smokebomb anytime! Like now would be great..."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Decoy Ninja called. "_Smokebomb!_"

People stood shocked at the news as the Ninja disappeared.

Heidi grabbed her tablet and started the recording. "Bang! Headline! Theresa Fowler is not the Ninja!" She then popped up next to Howard. "This is the last time I take your word, Howard! You don't know what the honk you say!" She stalked off, without letting him answer.

Howard watched in disbelief as she left, and Theresa shrugged innocently, also walking away.

The crowd around them muttered in disappointment.

"Wait! Come back! I'm not wrong! I can prove it; I have this!" Howard pulled out the Nomicon from the bag he held. He gasped as the book suddenly lit up, lifted from his grip, and opened in front of him. The pages flew and stopped, at the Ultimate Lesson.

Howard fell to the ground, and Theresa stepped up next to him. She picked up the Nomicon.

"I know," She started. "I was guilty of conduct unbecoming the Ninja. But Nomicon, I loved it while it lasted." She hugged the book, then pulled it away. "I'll never forget this. I mean I will, because you're gonna mind wipe me..." Theresa held the book away and flinched.

She peeked an eye open and watched a samurai head appear in the Nomicon. "_You are guilty of conduct... becoming a Ninja_"

"You're giving me a second chance?! It's because I beat that robot, right? Scandal handled!" Theresa cheered.

Debbie appeared behind her. "Well, I saved the day, again. No thanks necessary, and you're welcome."

Theresa grinned. "Thanks Debbie. I just have to remember that the key to a secret identity is keeping it secret."

Debbie rolled her eyes. "I told you that this morning."

Theresa scratched her head embarrassed, "Yea, I guess you did."

"I can't believe I left Mr. D on the roof for you." Debbie sighed, rubbing her forehead with her palm.

Theresa grinned innocently, and the two left the school grounds.

Left behind them, Howard sat up from the ground and moaned. "Oh, what the juice happened?"

Beside him lay a note card, and he picked it up while standing up himself. "'Theresa Fowler is the Ninja'? What idiot scooped that!?" He ripped it angrily and left it, letting the ripped slips of paper fall slowly to the ground.

**~0~**

***I dont... I dont even know what she said! D: Lol, I tried! **

***I loved how Howard was just scared of Debbie in the original ep... it's so hilars. XP **

***I was thinking of having Howard just drop to the ground, and Theresa watch him fall, but that's just merciless, and the Ninja is not merciless. **

***I couldn't think of anything that Debbie would think is super lame... So I just winged it :/**

**If you've seen the episode as many times as I have and memorized the words, then you know that not all of them are accurate. I didn't want them all to say the same thing, that's just an episode rewrite! **

**Hope you enjoyed this, because it took me a long time to write! XD Leave a review and see you next time!**


	39. The Ultimate Chess Battle

_Could you maybe to a one shot of Debbie and Howard making a bet? (they're so fun to write XD)_

_-TheFanGirl11_

* * *

**It's been a while... I totally didn't post anything in February. It was a stressful month. But, can you believe that it's March 2016 already!? How time flies ^^ **

**This oneshot is to supposedly take place after the episode "Stanks Like Teen Spirit".**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

The messy gymnasium was filled with green gases, that disappeared through the ceiling vents, turning all the monsters into humans again.

Howard stood up and started dancing in victory as the crowd cheered for him.

"_Howard! Howard! Howard!_"

Suddenly, Steve Riley transformed into a green and gray robot, and charged at Howard in anger.

"_Ninja Hot Balls!_"

Ninja threw his red balls at the back of the robot, causing it to explode and drop pieces onto the ground.

"_Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!_"

Howard stopped and looked around. "Seriously! I got, like, two seconds of glory!"

Ninja shot to his side. "And you earned it. _Smokebomb._"

The crowd died down, and Hiedi rose to the stage with a broken and the broken trophy in her arms. "And our savior is... Howard Weinerman?!"

Howard jumped up onto the platform and grabbed the trophy from Heidi. "Haha, oh yea!"

People started clapping for him, and soon everyone began leaving the area.

Randy came back and approached Howard, who was using a roll of scotch tape to stick the head of the horse to its neck.

"I can't believe you won that, Howard!" Randy praised.

Howard shrugged. "Well, what can I say, it's an easy game."

"Oh really?"

Howard and Randy gasped at the new voice, and spun around.

There stood Debbie Kang with her arms crossed, and Theresa beside her.

"Are you sure that you didn't just get lucky?" Debbie pressed on.

Heidi slid up next to them. "I know right! I don't think Howard even knows what chess _is_!"

"I do so! Mort was told me about it once!" Howard defended.

Heidi huffed in disbelief. "Sure." She paused. "If you think you're so great at chess, why don't you play against our best, Debbie Kang?"

"How about I do!" Howard shouted back.

Heidi tossed a glance at Debbie for her reaction.

"Why not? It'll be a fair way to beat you at something." Debbie replied.

Howard opened his mouth to rebuttle, but Heidi cut him off. "Alright!" She turned on her camera and held it up in front of her. "You hear that Weiner Nation? Ultimate Chess Battle between our very own Debbie Dominator Kang and Howard Weinerman! Stay tuned for more deets later!" She turned to them again. "When do you guys want to do this?"

"This weekend." Debbie replied.

"Sunday at noon, here at school?" Heidi suggested.

Debbie nodded, agreeing.

"Aren't you gonna ask if that'll work for me?" Howard demanded.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "No, because I know that you and Mandy-"

"It's Randy."

"-Don't do anything anyways. So it's all good." Heidi turned to her camera again. "It's official! The Ultimate Weinerman versus Kang Chess Battle happening this Sunday at noon here in the auditorium at school! Don't miss it!"

Heidi tunred it off and nodded to the four of them. "See you then." And walked away.

"Get ready to go down, Debbie Kang!" Randy stated.

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Let's see if you have bite to that bark." She scoffed. "I've wasted enough time here. Come on, Theresa."

The two girls walked away.

"Debbie, do you think this is a good idea?" Theresa asked.

Debbie slowed down. "Honestly, I don't know. He beat Steve Riley when I couldn't. Maybe I'll lose, maybe I'll win. Either way, I think it'll be fun."

Theresa laughed. "Fun in what way? Playing the game, or _who_ you're playing with?"

Debbie turned crimson and whacked at Theresa. "Be quiet!"

**~0~**

Howard and Randy strolled down the late afternoon streets of Norrisville.

"So, Howard? Don't you think you should do some practice for the chess battle with Debbie?" Randy asked, concerned.

Howard shrugged. "Nah, I'll be fine."

Randy still looked distraught but let it go.

"Now let's get home and play some Grave Punchers!" Howard cheered.

"Yea!" Randy agreed.

**~0~**

Unbeknownst to Randy, after he left the Weinerman household for his own later that evening, Howard to his McFist Pad and lied down on his bed. He opened ShoobTube and started searching chess games and strategies; watching them for the remainder of the night.

**~0~**

"You look tired, did you stay up late?" Randy asked Howard the next morning.

"Late? More like I didn't sleep." Howard answered.

Randy gasped. "You were playing the _whole night_?!" Howard nodded. "And you didn't get caught?" Randy asked, knowing that Mort would have come into his room to see if Howard was asleep or not yet.

Howard shook his head, keeping the secret that when Mort did come to check up on him, he told his dad that he was studying chess. That, of course got Mort to rant off about tricks of chess- not that he was complaining. "Nope."

Randy stopped and shook his head. "Wow. Well, how about we go have breakfast somewhere, then?"

Howard shrugged. "Yea, sure."

Randy grinned and they left for a small diner in town.

**~0~**

Howard did the same on Saturday night, but he went to bed at about 1 AM, to make sure that he wouldn't be too tired during the actual match. He woke up 9, ate breakfast, watched tv, and met up with Randy around 10.

From there, the two of them went to the Game Hole, and spent another one and a half hours. After that, they went to the school, and were surprised when they entered the auditorium of the building.

Heidi rushed up to them. "Uck! There you are, Howard! Now we can get this show on the road!"

Howard frowned. "What are you talking about, we're early!"

"Oh yea, early by two minutes." Heidi rolled her eyes. "Just get to the platform, Debbie Kang's already waiting."

Howard shrugged, and Randy followed as they both went to the small stage.

Debbie Kang was standing next to one of the chairs, and speaking to Theresa beside her. She noticed them right away, and turned to him. "Ready to lose, Weinerman?"

"I don't know about me, but I know you are." Howard sneered back.

Heidi popped up in front of them. "Save it for the game, you two." She whispered harshly at them. "Everyone who's not Debbie or Howard- off the stage!"

Randy patted Howard. "You got this, buddy."

Howard waved his hand at him and scoffed. "'Course I do."

Heidi stood up and spoke to the crowd. "Welcome all to the Grand Chess Battle between Debbie Dominator Kang and our savior from the last game, Howard Weinerman!" She wuickly spun to look at Howard. "Those are not my words, b-t-dubs." She hissed at Howard.

Howard raised his hands in surprise. "Uck, whatever!"

She turned again and had a smile plastered on her face. "Let's go over the basic rules for our comtenders! Each player is to use one hand to move their piece of choice on their turn only. If you touch a piece accidently, you must move it or else it will be an illegal move! You must notify the other player if you are adjusting a piece on your board! You must make your move within your time constraint and push the button on the chess clock when your move is done!" She puased. "That's all. Let the game begin!"

The bleachers filled with students cheered, but quickly settled down as Debbie moved her first pawn.

**~0~**

Randy let out a sigh as his palm smooshed his cheek, with his elbow pressed into his knee. "I don't get this at all..." He muttered.

"You don't?" Theresa asks from beside him.

He sits up, surprised that she heard. "Uh, yea..." Randy answered embarrassed.

Theresa smiled at him. "I can explain it to you, if you'd like."

Randy sat up. "Yea, that'd be the cheese!"

Theresa laughed. "Okay, so that piece that Howard just moved and all along the front row is called a pawn. It can only go one space forward..."

**~0~**

Debbie gasped as Howard removed his fingers from the freshly moved bishop on the board.

Howard smirked at the reaction of everyone. He spotted Heidi from the corner of his eye, struggling to keep her jaw in place.

"_Checkmate_." Howard said.

Debbie watched in slow motion as her king piece fell sideways. It was done. The game was done, and she lost. To none other than Howard Weinerman.

"H-How did _you_ win?!" Heidi screeched at him.

Howard grinned and lent back in his chair, lifting the front two legs into the air. "I guess I'm just a better player than Debbie Kang."

Heidi still didn't believe it. "But, she's Debbie _Dominator _Kang! No one can beat her!"

"Actually, Steve Riley beat her, and I beat Steve Riley; so obviously I could beat Debbie Kang." Howard explained to her in a smart tone.

The auditorium hushed when the sound of a chairs legs scraping sounded from Debbie's seat. She stood up slowly, her head ducked with her bangs covering her face from majority view.

Howard dropped his chair onto all fours. "Uh, Debbie Kang...?" He asked hesitantly.

All of a sudden, Debbie looked up at him, and stuck out her hand.

Howard flinched and closed his eyes.

"Good game, Howard."

He opened his eyes and looked at her hand in surprise. He reached out and shook it. "Yea... you too." Howard grinned.

Debbie retracted her hand. "That was fun, we'll have to play again some time." Debbie said casually, before turning around and heading off the platform.

All eyes in the auditorium followed her in surprise of the events of the past half an hour.

"...Wow, Weiner-nation. We definitely did not see that happening today!" Heidi spoke into her cam. She then turned to Howard. "Well, we had this prepared for the winner, _you_, I suppose." She held out a fancy looking certificate with the words, '_Congrats to the Winner of the Ultimate Chess Battle_'.

"Cool, thanks." Howard grabbed it, folded it in half, and tucked it into his shirt.

"What? You can't just- ugh! You're impossible." Heidi growled and then stalked off.

The rest of the auditorium seemed surprised by the turn of events, but they all soon dissipated from the school grounds to return to their normal Sunday routines.

"Well," Randy started as he approached Howard. "That surprised me."

"Hah, you didn't believe in me, did you, Cunningham?" Howard said.

Randy hesitated and refused eye contact. "Uhhh... well no. I didn't."

"I knew it!" Howard cried. "Now, to make it up to me, you can get me some Charlie Cluckers for lunch!" He put his hands on his stomach. "All that chess made me hungry." He complained.

Randy sighed. "I was gonna pay for it anyways, wasn't I?"

Howard walked away. "You got that right Cunningham!"

**~0~**

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Theresa asked, grinning at the back of Debbie, who walked ahead of her. "There's no way that you didn't, _couldn't_, know that you would lose."

Debbie kept her face out of Theresa's sight. "Yea, well, maybe I just wanted to play with someone better than me, for once?"

Theresa smiled at her and laughed. "That's okay." She stopped walking. "Wanna go to the mall for a while?"

Debbie nodded, and slowed down to walk beside Theresa as they planned on how to waste away the rest of their weekend.

**~0~**

Howard shuffled into his room and crossed the area to his messy desk. He bent over and opened the bottom drawer of the desk. Sticking his hand into his shirt, he pulled out the certificate Heidi gave him for winning. He unfolded it, gently pressing the creases out of the paper, and tucked it into the side against the wall of the drawer. For safety, he covered it with some of the other junk in that drawer, covering it from exposure to any snoopers.

'_For keep sakes._' He thought, as he pushed the drawer shut.

**~0~**

**...I soooo cant write Heidi. Lol Px **

**I would so appreciate a review! ^^ And don't forget to request, either! **


	40. A Different Klub Day

**Since I got so much positive feedback from you guys wanting more, here's more!**

**Requested off of DeviantART- you can find me there as sach216! **

**WARNING: THIS IS A JULIANxTHERESA ONESHOT**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SHIP, DO NOT READ**

**Thank you!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

"Greetings fellow Klub members!" Julian announced, as he arrived at the lunch table.

Juggo and Dave greeted him back.

"Uh, Julian?" Juggo began, "Theresa's not here yet."

Julian waved his hand at him. "No matter, Theresa has already informed me that she will not be joining us today, for she is studying in the library." He giggled, "I have something special in mind for you two, shall you wish to accept."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to play 'Immortal Dragons and Dungeon Caves' today."

Julian giggled. "That was the plan when _all _members are present. But looking as it is now, we will play tomorrow."

They both shrugged.

"But first," Julian began. "I have something I wish to admit to you dear klub members of mine."

"Sure," Juggo answered. "It can't be that bad."

Julian bowed his head, and spoke solemnly. "I don't know what this feeling is, but my very dark heart aches whenever I think of klub member Theresa."

Dave and Juggo stared at Julian silently, unknowing what to say.

"Um, so what you mean to say is, you have a crush on Theresa?" Juggo clarified.

Julian slammed his hands onto the table. "Exactly! I knew you would understand." He giggled softly.

"Actually Julian," Dave started. "We kinda already knew about this. It's nothing new."

Julian stopped. "Oh, well then. I need you two to go find what Theresa is up to! I heard the terrible rumor that Randall is also in the library this day."

Juggo and Dave just nodded, knowing the Julian suspected that Randy had a crush on Theresa, too.

"And so, I, your Klub Master, would like you two to go see if our dear Theresa is a safe distance away from Randall." Julian explained.

Dave blinked. "So you want us to spy on Theresa?"

"Indeed. Now hurry along, before lunch is finished." Julian told them, waving them away.

**~0~**

Dave and Juggo peered over the glass window of the library. They immediately spotted Theresa, quietly chatting with Randy beside her. Since they were in the hallway, they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Oh... Julian probably won't be happy..." Juggo muttered.

Dave shook his head in agreement.

They were about to turn and leave for Julian, when Theresa reached out and lightly shoved Randy on the shoulder, laughing quietly all the while.

Juggo heard a gasp from his right. However, Dave was on his left, so he quickly turned to find Julian tagged along with them, spying.

"Julian!? I thought you wanted us to find Theresa, for you?" Juggo whispered harshly.

"Yes well, I couldn't wait." Julian giggled. "So I thought that I would join." He frowned. "And now I see that it was with good reason. I need to go speak with Randall. Excuse me." Julian moved to stand.

"No!" Juggo grabbed Julians arm. "They were just talking, plus, what are you going to say? That you spied on them and didn't like them talking?"

Julian stopped, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Quiet. Randy's coming out." Dave said to stop Julian and Juggo.

A quick glance through the glass, and Juggo and Julian dropped down under the glass, pressing themselves out of the veiw from the front entrance.

They silently heard the sound of soft sneakers padding out of the doors and down the hall.

Juggo sighed as Randy left through the other side of the hall. "Okay Julian, as I was saying; you can't just-" Looking up he saw Julian gone. Juggo gasped and his head shot up to see the end of Julian's purple coat flutter into the library.

Juggo sighed and slid down on the ground. Dave reached over and patted his shoulder in short reassurance.

**~0~**

As Julian entered, he noticed that Theresa had no longer resided in the spot she was at while she spoke with Randy. His eyes flickered around the room and he spotted a dash of purple amongst the bookshelves on the far left. Julian made his way over immediately.

Theresa looked up as she sensed another person in her presense, then smiled. "Julian. What are you doing here?"

Julian's mouth went dry. What was he going to say? Juggo was right, after all. "Well, I saw you speaking with Randall."

Theresa laughed lightly. "Yea, he was telling me about what Howard did in their science class this morning."

Julian felt irked. "Is that... so?"

Theresa nodded, her brow furring in slight confusion. "Are you okay, Julian? I thought that you would stay with Juggo and Dave at lunch."

"Yes, however, they insisted that I come see you." Julian cleared his throat.

"Oh, okay." Theresa answered simply.

Julian awkwardly stood around, while she pushed a book back into the shelf.

"I know why you're really here, Julian." She said quietly.

Julian froze.

Theresa turned and faced Julian. "You're sweet, you know that?" She put her hand on his cheek gently. "You may be a goth, but you show your emotions a lot." She smiled.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You don't have to worry about Randy, I like you, after all."

She quickly spun around and started walking away fast. "I-uh- see you later!" Theresa disappeared through the doors.

Julian snapped out of his sputter and looked down at his feet, face burning red. His hand moved to cover his cheek. Just then the school bell rang throughout the building. Julian let out a giggle and started for his next class; which coincidentally was shared with Theresa. This would be fun.

**~0~**

**Okay this is long overdue. But I was just having a hard time writing Julian and the Juliresa I ended it really sucky but I hope you'll enjoy! :)**


	41. McFist Mansion Mishap

**Two uploads in one day, yo! Considering the oneshot before this was a JuliResa shot, I wanted those non-shippers to enjoy one too, so here's this- also requested from deviantART! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

The doors were suddenly blown off the hinges. Ninja dramatically flipped in just as the dust and debris settled. "McFist! We need to talk!"

Marci McFist, was incidentally walking down that very front hallway when it happened. She immediately frowned at him. "Ninja! That is no way to enter someone's home!" Ninja suddenly looked very embarrassed. Marci thrust her arm out and pointed outside. "Now go out there again and come in properly!"

Ninja slouched and turned around, stepping over the broken wood to stand at the doorstep. He turned back and knocked on the wall next to the ripped door. "Uh, hello. May I come in?"

Marci smiled brightly, as if nothing happened. "Why, of course Ninja." He entered, "No what can I help you with?"

Ninja straightened himself. "Actually, I'm looking for Mc-uhhh, Hannibal."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Marci replied. "But Hanni's busy upstairs right now."

Ninja waved his hand. "No, no, that won't be a problem. I'll just-"

"Why don't you join me?" Marci cut him off. "I have a batch of cookies baking in the oven that should be done about now. Would you like some with milk?"

Beneath his mask, his mouth watered; since he could smell them from where he was. "Well, I- uh, really shouldn't..."

"Nonsense Ninja! Plus, Bashikin's a huge fan of you; I'm sure he won't mind sharing his cookies!" Marci explained, and grabbed his wrist. "Come along now, we don't want them to burn now, do we?"

Ninja was hesitant, but began to grin. "No ma'am."

Marci led him to the kitchen of McFist mansion, and let go of his to grab her mitts. "What type of cookies do you like, Ninja?"

Ninja scooted over to the bar and sat up on one of the stools. "Anything's fine, Mrs. McFist."

"Oh, well I do hope you will like these, they're my own mothers recipe!" Marci stated, and placed a rack on the counter. Much to Ninja's surprise, she pulled out another one, and another.

She then closed that oven, and moved to one next to it, pulling out three more sheet trays! Ninja gawked at them, and Marci turned around.

"I've got chocolate chip, snicker doodle, peanut butter, sugar, ginger bread, and oatmeal raisin. What do you want to try? I personally like snicker doodle." She giggled at that. Her eyes shifted to the Ninja, whose eyes were wide with shock of all the cookies. Marci laughed, and put several of all six types on a plate.

With a glass of milk, she placed them in front of the Ninja. Ninja snapped out of it, and grabbed a sugar cookies. Pushing his mask over his mouth, he bit into it.

His eyes widened. "Wow! These are great!" He devoured the first cookie, and ate the others equally as fast.

Marci laughed. "So Ninja, have you ever been to the McFist mansion before? Did ya know that we have the largest arcade room in Norrisville? If you like, I can take you up, Ninja."

"Would I ever!" Ninja exclaimed, stars in his eyes. He froze then sat down. "I mean- yea that yould be nice."

"You'll have to finish your cookies first." Marci laughed at his excitement as he downed the cookies in seconds.

Marci untied her apron and started out of the room. "Now follow me, it's on the second floor."

She led them up the escalator in the center of McFist Mansion. Marci walked up to the door and opened it. "Welcome to the arcade room, Ninja!"

Ninja immediately ran into the room and started playing with all the games he could at once. Marci giggled at the sight of it, and walked over to a bench on the side of the room to rest.

Less than halfway through the room and its video games, Marci called over to the Ninja.

"Ninja we need to get going now." Marci said.

Ninja slumped over. "Aww..." He moaned.

Marci patted his shoulder lightly. "It's okay Ninja, you can come over another time and play. We need to leave so the cleaners and tidy up in here." Ninja glanced back at the room with a frown, which shined under the lighting. "But we can go to the home theator instead. We have Grave Punchers the Movie"

"In 6D!?" Ninja asked.

Marci nodded. "I think that's what Hannibal said it was. Let's go check it out, why don't we?"

Ninja jumped and followed Marci to the third floor home theator room.

"Why don't you take a seat in the front, Ninja? I'll go get someone to turn on the movie." Marci stated, and left the room.

Ninja hummed lightly to himself, and then turned to walk down the steps to the front row. He plopped down on the seat on the right., resting his arms on the arm rests and leaning back comfortably.

He then heard a _whoosh_ and a click, and suddenly felt his movements get restricted. Wide eyed, he glanced down to see his wrists attached to the arm rests with a thick metal belt, and also his midsection. With a quick and failing test of kicking his legs, he found that his ankles were trapped as well. Just as he discovered that, he fell. Not off the chair, but the whole row of seats were falling in some sort of tunnel. It was quickly over when he found himself still in a dark room with a single light shining down on him.

Suddenly, maniacle laughter filled the room.

Ninja narrowed his eyes. "_McFist_." He growled. "Come out, McFist! I know it's you!" He paused. "And you too, Viceroy!"

Ninja flinched as another light turned on, uncovering McFist and Viceroy standing.

"Nice to see you, Ninja." Viceroy smirked.

"Unhand me, McFist! I was about to watch Grave Punchers the Movie!" Ninja shouted, wriggling in the seat.

McFist frowned. "'Unhand me'? What century are we living in here?"

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "You were only going to watch a movie because you were early, and we didn't have the trap ready yet."

Ninja's eyes widened. "You mean to say that-"

"Yes, that was all to lure you here." Viceroy grinned.

A new and familiar voice cut in. "Sorry about that Ninja."

Ninja looked up, behind McFist and Viceroy stood Marci.

"Mrs. McFist? You were in on this too?!" Ninja shouted.

Marci walked forward and nodded. "I was. Only so that my Hannibal could finally catch you and be happy." She cooed as she hugged McFist from the side.

"B-But why?!"

"Like I said, Ninja," Viceroy stated. "You came early, and we needed to keep you here until we were ready. And now we have you captured!"

McFist grinned. "Yea! Now true reveal your true identity, Ninja!"

Ninja's face hardened. "In your dreams, McFist! 'Cause I'm getting out of here!" He then pulled his arms out of the arm bands holding him down, and pulled out his sword, slashing his body and legs free.

McFist let out a cry of outrage. "Robo Apes, get him!"

Ninja was surrounded by a large amount of the robots. "Bring it!" Ninja cried, and started slashing his way through the hoard of apes.

Leaving the pile of broken and sparking robot body parts, he stood in front of McFist and Viceroy at a safe distance. "You better clean up the mess you made, McFist! Or else!"

McFist crossed his arms. "Oh, yea? Or else what?"

Ninja narrowed his eyes. "Or else I'll tell everyone that _you're_ the one who did it!"

McFist huffed. "They wouldn't believe you!"

"Wouldn't they?" Ninja asked, "Not even when I have proof that it was your robo ape who did it?" Ninja pulled out a picture and showed it to him.

McFist froze. "Uhhh, well, Ninja you wouldn't do that to the city's beloved gazillionaire?"

Ninja just frowned. "It'd better be done. _Smokebomb!_" He disappearedwith the smoke.

McFist spun around to the robo apes that were cleaning up the mess. "Somebody go clean it up! Now!" He turned to Viceroy. "This was all your fault, Viceroy! _Good plan_!"He shouted sarcastically.

Viceroy sighed and rubbed his temple in frustration.

**~0~**

Howard stopped chewing his chips and stared at the large wall.

On one of the walls outside of Norrisville High, there was graffitti with the words '_N_i_n_j_a'_s the BIGGEST _Shoob_ in Norrisville' sprayed down, with colorful blobs and emphasizes all around it.

Howard sighed and shook his head. "Better hope Cunningham doesn't see this..."

**~0~**

**Wooot, I FINISHED IT! Haha idk why but the first half of this was kinda tough ^^" Anyways, as always, leave a review! **


	42. KarateKon Crossover!

**I have this uploaded already as a different story, but I wanted to add it here, since it is relevant. ~ A crossover of Star vs The Forces of Evil and RC9GN! Yes, this is KarateKon! ^^ **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**Star vs The Forces of Evil (c) Disney XD**

**~0~**

Randy slouched back on the sofa in the living room, and bowl of chips on the coffee table in front of him, and grabbed the remote, turning the tv on. He had a free afternoon, his mom still out at work, and Howard being called home early for some reason by his dad. He decided to watch tv because he wasn't feeling like playing any video games at the moment.

The television lit up and it was left on the new channel. Randy's thumb automatically pressed the numbers on the remote to one of the cartoon show channels without looking down.

"_... the Ninja-_"

Randy's eyes widened and he quickly hit the back button on the remote. A news reporter was standing on screen, in front of what looked like the high school.

"-To see Principle Slimovitz of Norrisville High School. This being because the Ninja is most commonly found protecting students of the high school. Principle Irving Slimovitz will hold the news for the Ninja, and we ask that you all spread the word; in hopes that the Ninja will receive the message. Thank you, I'm Natalie Smith on Norrisville News Live."

Randy grinned and reached into his jacket. Looked like it was time for the Ninja to go back to school.

**~0~**

"_Smokebomb_!"

Irving Slimovitz coughed as the orange-ish red gas filled his office. "Ninja?!" He looked up to see the Ninja standing there, arms crossed over his chest standing confidently. "Wow! I didn't expect for you to get the news so fast!"

Ninja nodded. "Yea, well I had some free time and I found it..." He paused and shook his head. "So what's this about?"

Slimovitz tilted his head. "You don't know?" He opened his drawer and pulled out a letter. "A neighboring city of Norrisville is having a KarateKon, where karate students and masters meet up to do... con things. They want you to go as a guest!"

Ninja's face lit up, and he had stars in his eyes. "No honking way! They want me to go! _Me_?! Oh my cheese this is so bruce!"

Principle Slimovitz laughed. "Yes, from what I know, it'll be a fighting booth of some sort? You can find the details in this, the director of the con wrote it to you."

Ninja nodded and tucked the letter into his belt. "Thank you, P Slimz. Well, see you later! _Smokebomb_!"

Slimovitz erupted into a coughing fit again. "Oh, better tell him to not do that in here next time..."

**~0~**

After Randy got home, he detransformed and ripped open the letter. Inside, it stated that they wanted him to join them in a special booth where karate students could get a chance to fight with him. It told him the dates the event would be, and that he would be able to have free access to most of the events in his spare time. Though, he would need to confirm with them as soon as possible.

Randy lept for his phone and dialed Howard, grinning madly. "Howard! Brucest news ever!"

**~0~**

A week later, after Randy confirmed to Principle Slimovitz that Ninja would love to go, he got the confirmation. The con would happen in three more weeks, and he couldn't wait.

**~0~**

"Oh my cheese Howard, it's finally here! It's this weekend!" Randy cheered as they walked down the hallway.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Yea, I got it. But, how are you gonna sneak out of town for _the whole weekend_?"

Randy froze. "Oh... I- uh."

"You could tell your mom that you're staying at my place for the weekend." Howard filled in for him.

"I'll tell my mom that I'm staying at your place!" Randy proclaimed. "Alright, everything's good again. I'll go to the con, and when it's over, I'll come back to your place!"

"Then we can play Grave Punchers all night!" Howard added.

Randy grinned and the two did there secret (and rather complicated) handshake in the hallway. This weekend would be great.

**~0~**

Transformed, Randy entered the large building and made his way over to his designated point.

When he arrived, there were several people standing there. A man in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants turned and approached him.

Randy smiled under his mask. "Hi, I'm the Ninja of Norrisville."

"Nice to meet you Ninja," The man held out his hand to shake. "I'm Bryan Curt, director of the con." Ninja shook his hand, then Bryan turned to his side where another man in a plaid shirt and khaki pants stood. "This is Jay, he's going to be operating this booth while you're here. He'll explain everything to you. I'm sorry, but I'll need to go check up on the other stalls to make sure everything goes right."

Ninja nodded. "No problem. Nice meeting you." Bryan took off after that, and Ninja looked at Jay. "So how are we doing this?"

Jay grinned. "Well, we a large area set up here, as you can see," And he did, it looked like it was pretty centered in the con space. "We have mats up on a stage in the center for you to fight anyone who wants to for a little while. Whoever can defeat you, or end in a tie gets a T-shirt from us for free. We'll do a question and answer session with you, if you'd like. After that, we'll do some autograph signing from you. And then you're free to go whatever you please."

Ninja nodded. "That sounds good to me!"

"Alright then, let me show you around a little bit, the con will be starting soon..."

**~0~**

"Come on Marco, we don't want to be late!"

Marco jogged a few steps to catch up to his parents. "I know! You guys seem more excited than me, and I'm the one who takes karate."

Marco's dad, Rafael, grinned. "Well it _is_ our first con!"

Angie, his mom, nodded. "I wonder what they'll be to do! I heard cons are super fun!"

Marco shook his head at his parents, but continued walking with them.

Once they entered the gates, checked in to get their ID cards, and the event booklet, they were free to roam.

Marco looked over his own booklet, while his parents crowded over their's. It was currently 10 o'clock, so he scanned over the column of events happening now. Marco's eyes stopped at one particular one.

"Fight the Real Ninja of Norrisville..." He mumbled to himself, then turned to his parents. "Hey mom, dad."

They stopped calling out all the events that they wanted to see, and looked at him.

Marco stepped forward and pressed his finger where the event was. "I want to go to that first."

Rafael and Angie looked down and read the small box, then jumped, grinning.

"Ooh! That sounds so fun! A real Ninja! Do you think he's scary?" Angie remarked.

Rafael shook his head. "Nothing our Marco won't be able to defeat. Let's go, _familia!_" And he took off, Angie following him.

Marco, however, stopped and looked around the walls. "Uh, guys. It's gonna be that way." He pointed to the left, opposite of the direction they were heading.

They stopped and laughed. "Of course it is!" Rafael stated, then started leading that way. Marco chuckled and followed after them shortly.

**~0~**

Marco immediately stood in line as soon as they arrived at the station. The line wasn't too long, and would take about a half hour before his turn. After they looked at the booth, his mom and dad told him that they would be around; he could see them buzzing around, jumping from one stall to another.

The platform was raised about three feet above the ground, and that's where the Ninja fought with his contenders. Marco grabbed a pamphlet of the Ninja off the table. It was filled with information about him. Apparently, he was 800 years old, and saved the city of Norrisville from monsters and robots nearly every day. He took the time to observe the Ninja. He definitely didn't look like an 800 year old, especially not with the way he was bouncing around fighting. And also with the odd way he spoke, saying things like "cheese", "bruce", and "juice"; whatever those meant.

Soon, he was next in line. Nobody that was in line before him was able to defeat the Ninja, or tie with him. Before he could go up, he had to sign his name, email, and phone number onto a sheet. He grinned when they let him up, and silently thanked himself for wearing his gi to the con.

The Ninja stepped in front of him, and they bowed to each other.

"Hey there, I'm the Ninja of Norrisville." Ninja greeted as he took a stance.

"I'm Marco. So, you're the Ninja?" Marco questioned, and stood firmly, too. "You look a little... young for an 800 year old."

Ninja just shrugged, and didn't say anything; as they circled each other.

Marco flashed a small smirk. "So you protect the whole city of Norrisville?"

Ninja grinned. "Yea, I do, actually."

Marco swung his arm out at him; Ninja blocked. "Wow, for one person to do that, it sounds really..."

"Bruce?" Ninja suggested to him.

Marco blinked. "Uh, yea. What's it like? You know, saving the city and all?"

He could see the large smile Ninja held under his mask. "Oh, it's the cheese. Fighting monsters and slicing everything, it's so bruce. And then all the perks of being the Ninja, of course." He continued telling Marco about being the Ninja, drifting off into his imaginary world.

Marco grinned and jabbed his arm out, hitting the Ninja on the shoulder, grabbed his attacked arm and used his own body to propel the Ninja over and flung him onto the ground.

Marco panted out a breath and looked up at the clock; 2 minutes left on the timer. A loud cheer surprised him, and he looked to his right to see his parents standing and taking pictures of him. Ninja looked up from the ground in a confused daze, blinked and then laughed. Marco reached an arm down to help him up.

Ninja took his hand and stood up, and chuckled. "Oh man, you're good. Nomicon would kill me if he saw that." He paused, and Marco wondered who Nomicon was. "Are you sure you're only a green belt?"

Marco beamed sheepishly, "Yea, I'm working my way up."

Ninja was interrupted by a man who walked onto the platform. "Our first defeater of the day! Congrats, kid. You get to kiss the Ninja and get a free T-shirt by the end of the day!"

Ninja and Marco blinked. "Wh-what? Kiss the Ninja?" Marco sputtered.

The man nodded. "You're alright with it, right Ninja?"

Ninja looked embarrassed, but then shrugged. "Uh, sure."

Marco was less reluctant. A shout at his side caught his attention.

"Kiss the Ninja, Marco!" Rafael told him.

"Yea!" Angie agreed.

Well, if his parents were okay with it... Marco stepped to the Ninja and pressed his lips to his covered cheek quickly, before stepping away.

The man laughed. "Alright!" He led Marco down to the front table, and his parents joined him there. "You'll get a shirt at the end of the day, we'll give you a call and you can come back then. For now, enjoy the con!"

Marco gave the man a thank you, and he followed his parents through the con as they praised and congratulated him.

**~0~**

Ninja sat down at the front table again. He just came back from looking around the con on his short break. Of course, he stuck above the ground for now, so he could scope out the cool things he wanted to look at later as himself. Not as Ninja so he could get some chill time, and get Howard something. Soon, he'd be free to roam around on his own; since his booth wasn't an all day one.

A while ago, he gave a short showcase of his Ninja Arsenal, and answered some general ninja questions. Now, he was going to go back to signing autographs for people on a pad, or on whatever they wanted.

Ninja grinned under his mask at the next person stepping up to the table and greeted. "Hey, who do I make this out to?"

Here he went again.

**~0~**

Marco maneuvered his way through the thick crowd of people. The place surely filled up. Whereas earlier there was space to do cartwheels and not hit anyone, now you were practically on top of someone else.

"Where was the Ninja station at?" Angie shouted to Marco and Rafael over the loud noise.

Marco didn't try replying, but pointed forward, then motioned for his parents to follow him.

After many "excuse me's" and a couple of shoves, they made it to the now empty booth, where only the man from earlier and the Ninja stood in an small empty spot near the closed stall.

"Hey there, kid!" The man greeted. "Here's you custom tee! Hope ya like it. I've gotta get going, but have a great time at the con!"

"Uh, thanks" Marco quickly replied as the man hurried away. He turned to the Ninja as he began speaking.

"What's up?"

Marco shrugged. "Nothing now. I think we're going to go find something to do, though." He paused. "Have you looked around the con yet?"

"Kinda. I had a few minutes break, so I just scoped it out by hoping around above." Ninja said, pointing a finger upwards.

"Oh, are you going back home now, or...?" Marco asked.

Ninja shook his head. "Nah, I got the weekend off, but I have to be back at Norrisville by evening."

"Hey, why don't you join us around the con, then?" Marco suggested.

Angie lit up, "Yea! That would be so great!"

Ninja blinked in surprise. "Wow, thanks for the offer; but I was going to de-transform and look around normally. I don't know what to expect if I walk around like this." He explained.

Marco grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"But," Ninja continued. "If you want I could sign the shirt of yours."

Marco looked down at the bag he was holding. He almost forgot about that. "Sure."

He took the shirt out and unrolled it, surprised by the design on it. It had a picture of the Ninja and a cartoon version of him kissing the Ninja, with "I Kissed A Ninja at KarateKon 2012" around it.

Ninja peered over him to look at it, and started laughing. "Oh my cheese that is one honking weird shirt." He reached into his belt and pulled out a sharpie marker. "Glad I won't be the one wearing it." He laughed some more and signed his name near the drawing of the Ninja.

"Thanks," Marco muttered as he shoved the shirt back into the bag it came in. He stopped again. "By the way, Ninja, are you coming back tomorrow?"

Ninja looked up. "Sure am! Are you?"

Marco glanced unsurely at his parents. They nodded at him. "Looks like it."

"Cool" Ninja grinned. "Well, if I don't see you tomorrow, and if you ever stop by Norrisville one day, head to the High School, you'll most likely find me there!"

Marco nodded and smiled, holding out a hand. "Sounds good. Nice meeting you, Ninja of Norrisville."

Ninja took it firmly. "And you, Marco of... um wherever."

They laughed and the Ninja grabbed something from his belt. "_Smokebomb_!"

Marco and his parents erupted into coughs for air.

"Oh... why do those things smell like fart?" Marco wheezed out.

**~0~**

The rest of Randy's evening went smooth. He walked around the stalls and booths, and enjoyed many of the things that they had to offer. He got home on time, and made it to Howard's place without any questioning. The next day of the con went good too. He met many people, fans and strangers of the Ninja. He even got to roam around longer. Though, he didn't see Marco again. He shrugged it off, somehow feeling that they would meet again.

**~0~**

"Ooooh Marco! Why are we here? You usually don't wander far from your parents!" She paused. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you!" Star ranted, and cheered as she skipped along side Marco.

"There's someone I want to see here. And no Star, my parents should know where we're going." Marco explained.

Star looked around and found a sign. "Norrisville High School?" She mulled over it, then gasped. "Oh no Marco! Don't tell me that you want to come to this school?! What about your friends? What about Jackie? What about me? You can't leave me Marcoooo!" Star went on again.

"Calm down, Star. I'm not here to transfer. I said that there's someone I want to meet." Marco explained again.

They found themselves inside the large school, Marco leading them to the cafeteria. He opened the door and stood. "Ah, here we are."

Star looked around. "So, where's this guy of yours?"

Marco shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh... do you want me to make a megaphone and ask for him?" Star suggested, waving her ever present wand around.

"No!" Marco stopped her. "He'll be around... I think" He added quietly.

Star opened her mouth again but was cut off by a loud crash. One of the cafeteria walls had crumbled down, and a robot stood in its wake.

Star gasped and jumped up to attack it, but was held back by something. She spun around to see Marco holding her. "Marco?! Why are-"

"_Shh_, Star. Just wait." Marco assured her, and ducked down beside a lunch table.

Star didn't look entirely convinced, but joined Marco in his "hideout".

Not a moment later, "_Smokebomb!_"

Star gasped as a Ninja appeared out of a spur of smoke on a table top.

"You messed with the wrong Ninja's lunch time today, robot." He threatened.

Marco and Star watched as the Ninja jumped around swinging his sword, and defeated the robot.

Star stood up and cheered. "Wooo! You go Ninja hottie!"

Ninja turned at Star's comment. "Uh?"

Marco straightened up beside her, tossing her a strange look before focussing forward again. "Hey Ninja!"

Ninja blinked. "It's you!"

He nodded and went forward. "Hey!"

"Wow!" Ninja remarked. "When I said to come visit, I didn't actually think it would happen..." He rubbed his neck.

"You met before?" Another voice cut in.

Marco turned and saw a short a chubby boy with orange hair beside the Ninja.

"Yea! Marco and I met at that KarateKon." Ninja explained. "This is Howard."

Marco raised a hand. "Hi."

Star jumped up from behind him and grinned.

"Oh, and this is my friend, Star." Marco introduced. "She's from-"

"Another dimension!" Star finished, then approached the Ninja. "That suit really works for you."

"Thanks! It's the scarf, isn't it?" Ninja replied (obliviously).

Howard face-palmed.

Marco laughed nervously and then tugged Star back.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Marco!" Ninja said. "But I have to go now." At Marco's fallen expression, he added. "Fear not, for this _very random_ high school student shall show you around!"

Howard looked mortified. "Wha-?!"

"_Smokebomb!_"

The three of them coughed at Ninja's sudden blast of orange red gas.

Howard glanced at the two strangers, then turned. "Come on, lunch is over. We don't want to be stuck here."

Marco shrugged as he and Star shared a glance.

Right as they exited the cafeteria, someone came running up to them.

"Howar- oh!" A tall boy with spikey purple hair slid to a stop in front of them. "Uh, hi." He greet Marco and Star.

Marco nodded in greeted.

Star grinned. "Hi! I'm Star, this is Marco."

"Randy," He stated as he greeted them. "So, uh... are you guys new students here?"

Marco shook his head. "No, no. We just came to visit. We probably have to leave soon." He was interrupted when a short song started playing from nearby.

"_Space unicorn, soaring through the stars..._"

Marco went rigid and Star cheered. "Aha! Marco you got a text!"

The other boys stared at him in surprise at the tone.

He mumbled under his breath and took out his phone from his pocket, and checked his message. "Perfect timing," He said, then looked at Star. "Mom and dad said to start heading back."

Star pouted. "Aww."

Howard shrugged, "Oh well, they're leaving. Let's go, Cunningham." He started walking away.

Star began walking away too, and Marco paused before he followed her. "Oh wait, Randy," Marco called and reached into his pocket for something. "Could you give this to the Ninja if you get the chance to?"

Randy looked up with an uncomfortable face and grabbed the envelope that was held out for him. "Uh- I, yea, sure..."

Marco winked, "Thanks." He swiftly turned around and dashed after Star who was way ahead. He laughed lightly to himself when he heard Howard shout.

"_Why the juice did he give you that?!_"

Who would've thought that the Ninja was so close?

**~0~**

After making sure that no one was around, Randy and Howard opened the envelope that Marco gave him. Randy slipped his hand in and pulled out several photos. It was a photo of Ninja and Marco at KarateKon on the mats. Randy grinned, as he saw more pictures of their short battle.

He showed them to Howard, and then saw a different picture. It was a picture of Marco smiling at the camera in his gi, but this time, his belt was blue.

"Way to go, Marco." He muttered.

Howard blinked at him. "Hey, it says something on the back."

Randy flipped it over and saw an email address and a phone number and a short note "_Contact me_".

"I sure will, Marco. I sure will." Randy stated, and pulled his phone out to save the contact.

**~0~**

**I hope that Star, Marco, and his parents weren't too OOC! **

**I don't know anything about karate, hence why I left out a bunch of details**

**I've only ever been to one con in my life... with my bff last year. (it was awesome)**


	43. Debbie Meddle- A -Negative- Twist

_Hi my name is Maria and I would like to make a request for Debbie meddle. Actully two. The first one is what if Randy feel in the lake too. He doesn't die, Howard or the nomicon, or someone saves him, or he saves himself. And in the end he and the nomicon have a heart to heart talk (the heart to heart talk is optional). My second request, it takes place in the chapter were Howard talks Debbie out of revealing the ninja's ID, but Randy informs her she's not the only one out of a job, that he has to go into the nomicon to get mind wiped for being discovered. Debbie goes into the nomicon to talk it into giving Randy another chance. Randy goes in after her convinced he shouldn't get another chance, Howard follows and later on Theresa to help convince the nomicon and Randy that he does deserve another chance (the Theresa part is optional too). Hope you like the ideas, and love your stories._

_-Maria(Guest)_

* * *

**Wow! Thanks for this prompt! [ill be doing the first one!] I was actually feeling like writing some angsty stuff- and this is it! Prepare your tissues- this is gonna punch you right in the feels!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Howard stared at the monitor through the glass wall. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Cunningham had gone running into the small wooded area behind the school, and he still had not come out. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get worried. Especially since Cunningham went there to lose the bot that was searching for him.

Howard's feet started moving. Going faster and faster, he moved to the outside of school. His ears barely picked up on the noises that other students were making, all getting fidgety about the long disappearance of Randy.

"Cunningham!" Howard yelled out when he made it to the trees. "Cunningham! Where are you?!"

He ran down the path made in the woods, not wanting to get lost himself. Howard followed the path, continuously calling out for Randy, and found himself in front of the frozen Lake LaRusso.

Or, what was supposed to be frozen.

It was broken near the shore, cracked up revealing the freezing cold ice water underneath.

Howard's bold ran cold; and not just by the thought of the cold water. He ran down the way to the shore, where his eyes trailed to the small footprints of Randy and the larger ones of the robot chasing him.

The only other marks in the snow was a large slug like imprint, which led to a purple and teal bundle of shivering only 5 feet away.

"Cunningham!" Howard screamed in fear for the worst, running even faster to reach him, falling to his knees next to his immobile body, and turning Randy's body upward.

"Cunningham! Wake up! What happened?!" Howard yelled, feeling his eyes prick with tears.

"H-Howard..." Randy mumbled out. "E-Everyone's... s-s-safe now, bud-d-dy..."

Howard felt his tears run down his cheeks. "Cunningham, you shoob! Stop thinking about everyone else! Think about yourself! Think about _me_!"

"I kn-know..." Randy answered quietly. "I'll-ll be f-fine, p-prom-mise."

Howard's eyes widened as Randy's own eyes flickered to close. "No! Cunningham stay with me! Wake up!"

Howard snapped up when he heard footsteps and the cruching of snow. He saw many of the NHS students arrive; through a shortcut the he didn't take.

"Quick! Someone call the ambulance! Cunningham's unconscious!" Howard shouted, hoping someone would call.

Gasps and murmurs sounded from them, and students started coming closer.

"Howard..." He looked up and saw Heidi standing there, Debbie beside her.

"_You!_" Howard hissed at them, causing them to step back. "This is all your fault!" Howard directed to Debbie. "If you weren't so crazy about finding out who the Ninja is, then this woud've never happened!" He turned his head to Heidi. "And because of _you_, who just _had _to broadcast this everywhere!"

Heidi opened her mouth, "Howard-"

"_No_!" Howard cut her off, and his eyes started watering again. "Because of you two, I might lose _my best friend_!"

The whole area silenced, and the only sound heard was the distant ring of the ambulance and the brushing of the leaves in the light wind that blew through.

Howard noticed that both girls had tears staining their cheeks, and guilty expressions on their faces. He looked down at Randy. What could he do until the ambulance arrived? There had to be something.

Someone dropped down in front of him, next to Randy. Looking up, he saw that it was Debbie Kang, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"We need to get him out of his wet clothes." She instructed, and started pushing away the soaking wet teal jacket off of Randy.

Howard nodded, and grabbed his hat from atop his head, and pushed it down on Randy's wet head. He took off his over shirt and pulled it around Randy, who was free of his shirt and jacket.

"Over here! Quick!" Heidi's voice rang over them. She ran towards them, two members of the ER following quickly behind her with a gurney.

Howard and Debbie were forced to step away, as Randy got hauled off to the hospital.

The students were starting to leave, now that there wasn't anything left to do. Howard stood still, watching as the ambulance drove out of sight. He didn't move, he couldn't move.

"Howard!" He turned his head to see Heidi beckoning him. "Dad's here to pick us up."

With one look back at the broken ice on the lake, he started trudging back to the front of the school to go home.

**~0~**

That steady beeping. It kept going on and on, never stopping.

His memories flashed.

He heard Howard's voice call for him. He remembers not being able to move or call back to him. Another flash.

He remembers the distraught look on Howard's face, before he passed out.

He doesn't remember being carried into the ambulance, or into the hospital. He doesn't remember anything of what they did to him.

But he does remember waking up; and he will_ never forget_ the look on everyone's faces when his eyes opened in the hospital room , especially not Howard's.

**~0~**

**So I was thinking about making this a two-partish, buuuuuuut, that didn't happen. Plus my writing aid(my bff) told me that I should end it sadly with a glimpse of hope. Ahaha, I hope you got that! xD**


	44. Debbie Meddle- Recurring Again

_Nah! This is awesome! Also I have a suggestion, you know how Debbie was mind wiped, you could have a one shot about that with Theresa asking her about it, and her not remembering and start investigating about it. Or... Something... Yea!_

_-NinjaKittinz_

* * *

**OH GOSH I FORGOT It's been a year for this oneshot series! Yayyyy! One year on the 15th(but i forgot lol)! Can you believe it? Haha, I guess pretty good? But then again I could have had a bunch more done x_x **

**Oh well, it's the 22nd so not bad I guess. I also didn't know what to write for an anniversary shot so whatevs.**

**Enjoy another twist to my fave episode! :D**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Debbie groaned and sat up. "Oh, what the juice happened?" She looked around, to find herself on the ground on the school yard. Her eyes caught onto a piece of paper on the ground. "'_Randy Cunningham is the Ninja_'? What idiot scooped that?!"

She huffed and stomped away. Entering school again, Debbie check the time. She blinked in surprise when it was the end of the day. The last thing she remembered was... was being in her office in the morning. Strange.

Debbie continued down the hallway, set on getting to her office. However, something was off. Other students were murmuring among themselves, and when they saw her, they hushed. They were also glaring at her angrily.

Her footsteps became unsure as she approached her door. At the same time, Theresa appeared in front of her, presumably coming to see her.

"Theresa!" Debbie cried. "Can you come in, I need to talk to you." She explained.

Theresa nodded, and followed her in, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Debbie?" Theresa asked.

Debbie stepped up to the window and stared out. "What happened today?"

Theresa blinked in surprise. "You mean... you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Debbie turned around and faced her. "The last thing I remember was coming to school this morning. And now, it's the end of the day."

Theresa's face twisted into confusion. "Wh-what? Debbie, how could you forget? You said that you knew who the Ninja was." Debbie's eyes widened as Theresa continued. "And you went to Heidi's me cast to tell the whole school- whole city."

Debbie frowned. "But I... don't remember any of that. It can't be."

"Debbie, are you okay? It happened just a few minutes ago!" Theresa worried. "Did you hit your head or anything?"

Debbie paused to think. Well, she did wake up on the ground. Maybe she was experiencing minor amnesia? She glanced at Theresa. "No." She replied. She only lied because she wanted to figure this out for herself. "Well thank you for reminding me, I think I'll remember the rest in time." Debbie started ushering Theresa out.

"B-But-"

"No worries, Theresa. If I need anything, I'll just rewatch the cast episode on Heidi's website." Debbie explained. "I'll find out what happened. Bye!" She shut the door behind a confused Theresa.

Theresa paused, her face in a frown. "Find out...?" She shook her head and walked away from the door.

Debbie went to her desk and pulled out her stool. However, before she thought of sitting on it, she heard a paper rumple on the ground. Bending down, she found a ball of paper and string next to the wheel.

"What the juice?" She mumbled to herself, and picked it up. That was her red string, the one she used to piece together evidence on her pin board.

She spun around to look at the board. It was empty. Except, there was clear evidence of it being a quick job; corners of papers still stuck under the pushpins and a few pins fallen on the ground, as if the papers under them were quickly ripped out.

But she always cleaned up her board after a story was done. So what had stopped her this time? Or did someone else do it?

Her eyes trailed to the paper clenched in her hand. Should she open it? Of course she would, but what was in it, was the question.

Debbie turned to face her desk and unraveled the papers and string. There were news articles of the Ninja, and weird doodles on scraps of papers, and several pictures of the Ninja and students of NHS with crosses on them.

"Theresa?" Debbie whispered as she lifted a photo of Theresa with a red 'X' over it. "Julian? Stevens? Why are they all here?"

She placed the photo down and put her palms on the desk, leaning over it. What was all of this? And why _couldn't she remember any of it_?!

Her eyes caught onto the blue color of her reporter voice recorder. Cautiously, she reached for it. She pressed the rewind button and then pressed play.

"_'Care to comment?'_"

"_'Me? N-not the Ninja. Ninja's 800 years old. Me, I'm much younger, I'm younger.'_"

"_'We both know you're the Ninja. And I'm going to break the story wide open at three o'clock on Heidi's me-cast!'_"

The recording stopped there. She gasped. She had found out who the Ninja was? And was going on Heidi's me cast? So that's what Theresa was talking about earlier. She recognized her own voice, but not the other's voice. Who was she talking to?

She sat down on her stool quickly and opened her laptop up. Finding Heidi's cast page, she clicked on the newest episode and watched it.

Debbie's jaw dropped. How did she not remember any of that?! Apparently she thought that Randy was the Ninja!

By the end of the video, Heidi states that Debbie was wrong, and that mispronounced-Randy was not the Ninja.

But how could she be wrong?! She never put a story up unless she didn't have the proper proof! She had her pin board, her voice recorder, and... And nothing else? Debbie gripped her hair tightly. She couldn't believe this. Something was missing.

And the only way she could get any answers would be to get it from the source. Randy Cunningham.

She took out her phone, there was no way that he would still be at school. However, she didn't have Randy's number. She frowned and dialed a number to get it from.

It picked up on the second ring. "_Hello?_"

"Hi, Heidi," Debbie greeted.

"_Oh, hey Debbie,_" Heidi responded. "_Oh, let me tell you, that I'm not mad about your story. We all make a flop story at times._"

Debbie frowned. "Uh, yea. So anyways, I was wondering if you have Randy's number?"

"_Tandy?_" She could hear her confusion. "_Why would I have his number?_"

Debbie stayed silent.

Heidi sighed. "_Okay, I have my brother Howard's phone number- only because my mom made me keep it, though! I can give that to you, and he has it for sure._"

"Thanks Heidi." Debbie smiled lightly.

Debbie got the number and then said her goodbye to Heidi, hanging up.

She put in Howard's number and then dialed it.

"_Who is it?_"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "It's Debbie."

"_Debbie Kang? How'd you get my number?_" Howard asked.

"I got it from Heidi." She explained.

"_Okay... what do you want?_"

"I need Randy's number." Debbie said.

"_Cunningham's? Why do you need that?_"

Debbie gritted her teeth. "To talk to him." She gritted out. "Look, do you have it or not?"

"_Nah,_" He replied, and Debbie blinked in surprise. "_He's right here, here._"

The line shuffled.

"_What? Oh, uh- hello?_"

"Randy? It's Debbie."

"_Debbie Kang? What's up?_" Randy answered.

"I was wondering if we could meet up and chat for a bit." Debbie explained, picking up a pen on her desk and starting to doodle on a paper.

"_M-Meet up? And, chat? Wh-whatever about?_" Randy said.

Debbie narrowed her eyes. If he was the Ninja, then he would be cautious around her. She had to choose her words carefully. "Yea, I can come over to Greg's Game Hole, and we can have a snack while we talk."

She heard sudden whispering on the other end.

"_Um, okay. We're already there, so you can come down._"

Debbie grinned. "Great. I'll see you in a bit!"

**~0~**

Debbie quickly pushed the glass door open and shut it behind her. It was definitely getting colder. She sighed at the greatly welcomed heating of the Game Hole, and walked froward. She had her bag with her; in it her phone, papers, recorder, homework, laptop, and various other things of hers.

She walked straight upstairs to the Food Hole, intent on getting something warm. After grabbing a hot chocolate, she turned around to find Randy and Howard. Luckily for her, they were coming up the stairs just as she reached it to go down.

"Heeeyyy Debbie Kang." Randy greeted, Howard beside him.

"Randy." Debbie replied with a nod. "Let's sit down somewhere, why don't we?"

Randy nodded, and the three of them walked to a table far from any eavesdroppers.

"So..." Randy trailed off.

"Why don't we get straight down to business?" Debbie stated, and reached into her bag, and started to pull some of her things out.

"Today. Or more specifically, after school today, something interesting happened, wouldn't you say?" Debbie pressed on.

Randy let out a nervous laugh. "Ah... did it? Howard, did you notice anything today?"

Howard shrugged. "Nothing."

Debbie slammed her palm down on the table, making the two boys jump. "Cut the crap, Cunningham." Her eyes flickered to Howard. She sighed and leaned back, taking out her wallet and pulling out a 10 dollar bill. "Here, Howard. Why don't you get a... snack?" She needed him out of the way to crack Randy.

Randy and Howard exchanged a glance, before Howard slowly took it. "Okay..." He stood up and walked away.

Debbie turned her gaze back to Randy and narrowed her eyes. "So, back to our conversation."

"Conversation? Uh, I don't remember." He tried to evade.

She rolled her eyes, and opened her laptop on the tabletop. "You mean you didn't see the special on Heidi's me cast? Or maybe, even, was featured in it?"

Randy widened his eyes. "Whaaaat?" His voice pitch raised. "I was being filmed?

Debbie frowned in aggrivation. "Can we please just stop with the beating around the bush?" She sat back. "Look, I woke up on the ground in front of school, and I don't remember anything from today! Even things from a few days ago are blurry. I see myself on Heidi's cast when I don't remember doing any of it?! My office was a mess?! I'm a reporter, I had to figure out why all of this happened!" Debbie explained, distressed. "I just want to know what I can't remember..." She sighed and looked down.

She could feel Randy's eyes on her.

"Debbie Kang." He spoke.

She glanced up to see Randy standing up.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Randy said.

Debbie hesitated but grabbed her things and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Debbie questioned quietly.

He didn't respond, but led her out of the Game Hole. On the way, he waved a hand to Howard, who was standing with a tray of nachos in his hands.

Debbie noticed that he didn't follow them.

They left the building, and Randy led her down the sidewalks of Norrisville. She noticed that they were heading to the park, as they neared the entrance. He continued, leading her into the park and away from the playground area, where there were many kids playing.

They reached a bench, and Debbie sat down. "What is it, Randy?" She finally asked.

Randy stopped, his back facing her. "Okay, look Debbie Kang. You're right. You were right." Debbie's eyes widened. "But I don't want to tell you, unless I know that you can keep it a secret." He spun around to look at her, and piece of cloth in his hands. "You can't tell anyone, Debbie Kang!"

Debbie's eyes traveled down to the cloth as he pull it up and over his head. She flinched at the sudden light and then blinked again to see the Ninja standing there.

"I am the Ninja." He declared.

"Wha- so that means... I was right... And you- you erased my mind!" Debbie shouted.

Ninja held his hands up. "No! I mean, yea. But that was only because you were going to tell the whole school, the whole city! Everyone watches Heidi video cast!"

"Oh..." Debbie blinked. That did sound familiar. "I, I'll keep this a secret." She vowed. "I won't tell anyone, promise."

Ninja looked up and grinned. "Awesome! You're the cheese Debbie Kang!"

She laughed lightly. "Thanks. But that does explain why the Ninja seems to always be with Howard." Debbie hummed.

Ninja laughed and plopped down on the bench beside her. "Was it that obvious?"

Debbie shrugged. "A little." She grinned and stood up. "Well, it's getting late," she raised her face to stare into the sky, where the light was turning orange with the evening arriving. "And I should get home."

Ninja nodded. "Yea, right. And I should go find Howard." He shot up. "Ninja you later, Debbie Kang!"

Debbie's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket. "No! Don't-!"

"_Smokebomb!_"

The bomb quickly spread, and Debbie started coughing at the gas. She groaned as she ran out of the gas's range. "Ugh, that was horrible."

She gripped her bag and walked out of the park. This new knowledge would definetly be troublesome.

**~0~**

**Okay so I realized that following a classmate alone into the far and deserted part of a park is kinda shadey, so they didn't go too far in xP **

**Wooooooooooooo okay this kinda made me ship Randy and Debbie ^^""**

**Hopefully next chapter will be the last Debbie Meddle twist I do! Yea, it's another one XD **


	45. Debbie Meddle- Goodbye, and Hello New

**This wasn't specifically a "request", but it was an idea that Endeavor4ever and I spoke about a while ago... :) Yes, it's Debbie Meddle! Hehe Enjoy! **

**~0~**

Randy sat up suddenly, gasping. He looked around. "Where the juice am I?! And... why am I on the floor?"

He brushed himself off and stood, looking around the small room. There was a desk and a chair, lots of papers, a cabinet in the corner- someone's office. What was he doing here, again?

He paused and went to look out the window. Oh right, he was at school. What time was it? It looked pretty late.

Randy turned to the computer monitor, and saw Heidi.

She started talking, and her voice echoed through the hallways. "Little hand on the three, big hand on the noon! It's me-sclusive o'clock!" Heidi announced to her camera, then turned to Debbie, who was sitting across from her. "Don't leave us hanging, DK! I'm on the prawns and noodles!" She paused. "Who is the Ninja?"

Debbie spoke. "After a thorough investigation, I have concluded that... The Ninja is Randy Cunningham!" Debbie confirmed.

Randy froze, and stepped back in surprise. What? Him? The Ninja? He was definitely not the Ninja! He would remember something like that, for sure!

"_Who?_"

"_Who's that?_"

None of the other students seemed to know who he was.

Suddenly the screens changed and presented his face.

"_Oh, him... really?_" The student body oddly spoke synchronized.

All of a sudden, an explosion came from outside.

"Robot!" Someone screamed.

Randy ran to the window, and sure enough there was a giant robot.

"There's a killer robot out there, and it thinks _I'm _the Ninja!" Randy quickly deciphered. "Oh no, this is not happening!" He ran into the cabinet. "Okay, this could work. It's not so bad. I can work with this." Randy shifted, trying to get comfortable. "This'll work 'til graduation. A hot plate there, little bed there. 'Cause I mean, I'm not even the Ninja. The real Ninja will come any sec now, to defeat that robot, right?"

He paused, and then a voice shouted from outside. "Help, I need the Ninja!"

Randy frowned. "Doug?"

His confusion was cut off again by other screams.

Randy tapped his fingers as the screams went on. Where was the Ninja? He was always around. Randy groaned, and leaned too much on the side of the cabinet, causing it to fall over. Randy yelped, and then sat up in the empty room. He stood up and looked out the window. Ninja still wasn't here. He couldn't just let this happen.

"Ninja or not Ninja, I have to help them." Randy stated, then ran out of the room.

**~0~**

He didn't know where this sudden burst of bravery had come from, but boy, did he regret it now; when the robot lifted its hand to aim missiles at him.

"Oh come on!" Randy started huffing as he ran with passion, into the forest behind school and near the lake.

He ran, weaving through the trees. He jumped over a boulder, and then swerved around a tree.

Randy pounded his forehead with his palm. "Think, think, think!" He groaned in distress. "I can't think of anything! Augh, why did I come out here?!"

He looked up as he heard something incoming, and saw two missiles heading straight at him.

The impact of the missiles threw him, and he flipped over and fell to the frozen lake in front of them. Randy landed on his feet, but started sliding. "Slipping! Slipping, slipping... woah!"

The robot jumped down and held its arm up. Randy flinched, but looked up when nothing came. The robot was out of missiles.

Randy laughed. "You're out of missiles! Watcha gonna do now?" The robot dropped his arm and lifted the other, and claws sprang out of its hand. Randy gasped. "What am I gonna do now?!"

Randy glanced around quickly, and saw the "thin ice" sign. "Gotta get him to the ice!"

He tried walking, but the ice caused him to flail him limbs around and try to walk. "Why is ice so slippery?!" He complained. He fell and slid to the sign. Using it as support, he tried to crack the ice with his foot. "Stupid thin ice!" Randy grabbed the sign post and yanked it out. "Why won't you break?!" He slammed the sign back into the ice in front of him.

The ice cracked into uncountable pieces, and the robot in front of him fell in. Randy stood up in victory, but then wobbled on the broken ice. "Woah!" He jumped from one ice sheet to another, and fell over onto the ground. "Now I just have to convince everyone that I'm not the Ninja!"

**~0~**

Everyone gathered in front of the school, assessing the damage done.

Suddenly, Heidi spun around. "Hey look! It's the Ninja!"

Snow and smoke blew out of the way and Randy appeared out of it. "Ah, nope, it's just me, Randy. Ninja was there though. Took out the robot at the lake. Wanted me to tell you I am definitely not him. He was pretty adamant about... that... part."

Debbie approached him. "Hm, so he couldn't come up here just to prove that you're not him?"

Students came closer to hear.

"Um, no he had a thing across town... theater tickets, probably." Randy stuttered.

"Dude, give it up. You're the Ninja."

"Actually, I'm the Ninja!" Someone cut them off from above.

Randy gasped, "Ninja?!"

"_Ninja?_"

"_Ninja!_"

"And the theater is super lame. I would never go to that." Ninja said.

"But if he's up. And you're down-?!" Debbie Kang tried to figure out.

"I told you Debbie Kang," Randy said. "I'm not the Ninja."

"Hah, you thought that shoob was me?!" Ninja shouted below. "You must be wonkin' me around!"

Randy gave an embarrassed laugh. "Okay Ninja. Thank you..."

"I mean Randy Cunningham? You couldn't have picked someone else? What about that Weinerman kid? That guy's bruce city!" Ninja continued.

Randy frowned. "Um, okay. Well I'm pretty sure you can go now!"

"No, no. I get it." Ninja called. "Eh smoke-a deh doo"

"Bang! Headline!" Heidi started another cast, "Landy Bluntingham is not the Ninja!"

Randy frowned. "Landy Bluntingham? Who the juice is that?"

Debbie casted him a side glance.

Heidi came and pointed a finger at Debbie. "Next time you bring me a scoop, make sure you know what the honk you scooped!"

Randy gave Debbie an uncertain face and scooted away.

Students started grumbling and walked away from her.

"Wait! Come back! I'm not wrong!" Debbie cried out. "I can prove it! I have this!" She took out the Ninja Nomicon from Randy's bag.

Suddenly the book vibrated and lit up. Debbie gasped, and the book opened on it's own. She watched as the pages turned and landed in her hands. Then, she gasped and fell down.

Brown boots thumped lightly against the snow cleared concrete. An orange hair bearded man with a cowboy hat stood facing Debbie's fallen body, and sighed.

"I really thought... that he was the one." The man said solemnly.

He quickly bent down and grabbed the book, then disappeared from sight.

Debbie sat up, and moaned. "Oh, what the juice happened?" She spotted a note card beside her. "Randy Cunningham is the Ninja? What idiot scooped that!" Debbie ripped it in half and flung it behind her.

**~0~**

**Alternate Version:**

Randy reached down and picked up the Nomicon. "I know, I was guilt of conduct unbecoming the Ninja. But Nomicon, I loved it while it lasted. I'll never forget this." He opened the book, "I mean, I will 'cause you're gonna mind wipe me." He flinched and held his face away. "And, thank you, Nomicon." Randy opened his eyes, and fell to the ground.

The Nomicon flashed white light, and dropped down beside the normal teen. Footsteps approached the book and picked it up. He started walking away, but paused to look back. The man sighed. "I really thought... that he was the one."

The cowboy hat wearing man quickly picked up his pace and disappeared from the schoolyard.

**~0~**

Blue sock wearing feet padded down the hallway to the closed door. A bare forearm reached out and opened the door to enter.

A rather large shadow flitted across the room, and eyes ran up to the window to catch sight of a brown hat and something orange.

Whatever that was, however, was disregarded as attention was turned to the new and strange object in the room. On the table, sat a orange red box, with a strange gold symbol on top.

Hands reached forward to open it, and in it sat a sticky note. The face scanned the note.

"The Ninja Nomicon..."

Fingers dug down the side of the box to lift the book. Attention moved to the content under it, another note, but this was written on a piece of ripped line paper. "You are the Ninja. Oh... my... _cheese_!"

**~0~**

**And -a cliffhanger to avoid the creation of an OC- yes! **

**So I did a crappy job recapping the episode, I know, because the main highlight of this was/is the Messenger (I still can't call him the Creep aha ^^") and what happens kinda after the mind wipe. Some things were added, dropped, changed... like usual~ hehe. **

**No aftermath w/Randy and Howard though... because that is just really sad okay. Don't go requesting that, either! Aha... **

**And for that little extra "new ninja" part, if you have a OC that takes over Randy, feel free to use this as the beginning hehe.**


	46. Rich Randy AU

_What do you think it's like if Randy secretly lives another life besides being the ninja, like being the son of a rich man or something._

_-Guest_

* * *

**Son of a rich man, ay? :D This isn't very long... **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in foreverrrrr (over a month TnT). I suddenly got in the mood when I was rewatching an episode~ Also I got a 100 on an essay in my English class so that pumped me up too! Lol. So, enjoy!**

**~0~**

"See ya, Cunningham!" Howard called out.

"Yea, bye Howard!" Randy shouted back, as his _bffr_ went down the sidewalk.

Randy watched Howard leave for a moment, before turning and walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction himself. As he turned around the corner, a shiny black limo sat, waiting.

Randy dropped his head and sighed. He went up to the door and opened it, entering.

"Have a good day, Young Master?"

Randy shrugged off his bag. "Yea, it was good." He then turned his face to look quietly out the window, as the vehicle started moving.

His driver glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "I don't know why you wish to keep this a secret from your friend, Howard."

Randy paused, and then laughed. "Trust me, if you met Howard and he knew you were a butler, you would wish you hadn't met him." He then turned back to the window.

His driver stayed quiet the rest of the ride.

It takes about a half hour for him to get home. The Cunningham mansion is on the other side of town, and it is almost as big as McFist Mansion.

The limo pulled into the garage, and Randy got out and went straight to his room.

On his way there, he saw some of the maids cleaning, and walking by the hallways.

"Welcome back, Bruce McCheese." The first one greeted.

Randy broke out into a grin. "Hey Cheese McBruce!" He laughed loudly. More of the maids greeted him in similar ways, and he replied to them each the same.

His room was huge. He had a video gaming corner, of course, with a huge tv screen and an enormous shelf of video games. He had a large desk on a side of the room, and his large bed, as well.

Randy entered and threw his bag beside his desk. He then plopped himself down onto the chair, and it spun at the force. He grabbed the remote and turned on his huge television screen. The screen sprung into life with a cartoon. Randy closed his and leaned his head back. His body relaxed, and he felt his body almost lull into a sleep.

When suddenly, the sounds coming from the tv changed into a loud beeping alert. Randy sprang up, and his eyes shot over to the screen. The news. A camera showed a monster attacking. Randy grinned and dug his hand into his jacket, pulling out his mask. With a quick glance at the location, he quickly Ninja'd out and jumped out the window.

**~0~**

After taking care of the monster, Randy returned home. He had taken a shower, and changed his clothes, leading to him being in the limo once again. Randy stared out the window as the vehicle moved, and soon came to a halt. He craned his neck up to stare at the tall pyramid shaped building.

Randy straightened his suit jacket as he stepped out of the limo. At the entrance of the building, he was stopped to verify, and was given a wristband for confirmation.

Hannibal McFist was hosting a dinner party, and since his parents were important figures, but were also out of town, he had to take their place.

He was directed to an elevator, and was sent up high up the McFist Industries building. Entering the hall, it was nicely decorated for the event.

The event began, but Randy strayed and stayed to the sides of the party in order to avoid much socializing. By nine o'clock, he started getting hungry, so he approached the food table. Randy grabbed a plate and surveyed the assortment of food. He walked sideways along with the edge of the table, to see what else there was. As he went along, he bumped into something.

"Hey! Watch it, shoob!"

Randy froze and looked up at the too familiar voice.

"Howard?"

"Cunningham?! What are you doing here?!" Howard answered, looking up in a knit vest and hair gelled back.

Randy stiffened. "I, uh- well, um- it was-"

"Oh!" He was interrupted by another familiar, yet deeper, voice. "Randy! Nice to see you." It was McFist, dressed in a suit as usual, with Viceroy trailing behind him. "Thanks for stopping by, and all. Tell your parents I said hi!"

He then walked off, and Viceroy nodded his head at Randy as he passed.

"Well that was lame..." Howard mumbled. "But how does he know you!? Doesn't he want to..." Howard motioned a slice at his throat. "The Ninja?"

"Uhh..." Randy stayed stiff. "Well, huh, it must have been because of the guest list, ya know!" He shrugged it off.

Howard narrowed his eyes. "Liar! You think I can't tell!" Howard grabbed Randy by his suit. "He said to tell your parents hi. What does that mean? Who are your parents?"

"Uh, Howard you know my parents." Randy said, and gently pushed Howard's hands off him. "But... you also don't." Randy turned around. "The truth is, my parents work with McFist. That's why he knows me, and that's why I had to come here." He paused, then glanced back at Howard.

Howard had a straight face, that burst into laughter soon afterwords.

Randy was surprised. "Why are you laughing?"

Howard gasped for air. "Becaaause, now we're even!" He continued when Randy still looked confused. "Don't you remember during Christmas when I came for the dinner party because Mort got a job with McFist? And I didn't tell you?"

Randy nodded. "Yea... so we're cool now?"

Howard slammed his hand behind Randy as a pat. "More than that! We're the cheese!"

Randy sighed in relief and smiled. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're here. Now I don't have to talk to all those old people anymore."

Howard heaved a hardy laugh. "You're telling me, Cunningham!"

**~0~**

**So, I had shared this idea with QueenofHearts7378, because I thought it would go well with her secret quatret AU(which u should all check out on tumblr! Same username), and then we blast off with headcannons lol. Hope you like it, I forgot where I was going at the end of it so... haha**


	47. Randy's Forgotten Day

**Based on the post by two-live-shoobs on tumblr! She made a rc9gn comic for her sister's birthday, which was really cute~~ Sorry it isn't a request, but hopefully the next one will be aha ^^ Link below. (remove spaces and put dots!)  
**

** two - live- shoobs (d o t) t-u-m-b-l-r (dot c o m) / post / 148009718910 / its - randys - birthday - so - howard - dragged - invited **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Randy opened his eyes and grinned. He sat up and stretched out, then grabbed Nomicon who was on his bed with him. "Good morning Nomicon! I have a feeling that today will be a great day, don't you?!"

Nomicon didn't do anything, and so Randy put him aside and proceeded with his morning routine to get ready.

After he ate breakfast, he left the house. "What should we do today? I know! We'll go to the Game Hole, play for a couple hours, then stop to eat lunch, maybe use the bathroom, and then play some more. Then we'll come home, my place or his; it doesn't matter, and then play all night long again!" Randy spoke to himself as he walked down the sidewalk of the neighborhood.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and speed dialed Howard.

Randy frowned as he waited through four rings. Howard rarely took that long to answer his calls.

Finally, Howard picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Hey Howard! Everything alright?" Randy asked.

"_Uhh, yea. I was just- in the bathroom! Had some bad milk for breakfast and it went down the wrong way, if you know what I mean._"

Randy recoiled. "Gross Howard. Anyways, we meeting up at the Hole or what?"

Howard paused over the line, and Randy heard some background noises. "_Sorry Cunningham, it'll probably have to be a "or what". Mort's got me doing stuff at home today._"

Randy stopped walking. "Oh yea, sure. I can come over and help-"

"_No!_" Howard cut him off. Howard coughed and recovered. "_I mean, you don't need to. Heidi's home too, so I'll trick her into doing the hard stuff._"

Randy heard a muffled "hey!" over the line. "Well, okay, if you're sure..."

"_I am._" Howard answered.

"I guess I'll just... play by myself. Bye Howard."

"_See ya Cunningham._"

Randy put his phone back in his pocket and sighed. He stopped, and put himself together again. "It's okay Randy, it's just Howard. You can play with someone else, anyone else."

Randy smiled as he looked up at the bright light of the Game Hole's sign. He pushed the door open, and closed his eyes to take in the wave of fried food and sweat smells. When he opened his eyes, however, there were no sounds and no people in sight.

"Uhh..." Randy quickly stepped outside to check if it was open. Sure enough, the "Open" sign was lit.

Randy entered again, and saw a tumbleweed blow across the room. He started walking inside, and called out. "Hellooo? Greeeg? Game Hole? Anyone?"

He didn't receive a single noise in response.

Randy's face dropped and he trudged out of the building, back onto the streets. He walked down the sidewalk, slowly passing PJ McFlubbusters and Charlie Clucker's, both of which were eerily empty. Randy decided to go to the McFist-O-Plex and watch a movie. There was an elderly man at the ticket booth, and Randy spent the rest of his free evening at the theater.

After the movie, he dumped out his still-full tub of popcorn, having been unable to eat any because of his mood. He walked home heavily, down the dimming streets of evening Norrisville.

As he got to the drive way of his house, Randy felt a sad pressure in his heart when he noticed the lights were off inside, indicating that no one was home. All he wanted to do now was go drop in his bed and go to sleep alone.

Randy opened the front door with his key and gripped his bag. He closed the door behind him and enveloped himself in the darkness of the house.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on. Randy dropped his grip on his shoulder strap in surprise. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"_Happy birthday!_" Many voices chorused at mismatching times, overlapping over each other.

There stood in front of a the table in the living room, Howard. And with him was all their classmates and friends standing behind him, all smiling. On the table was a large square cake with chocolate frosting and many candles lit.

Randy spotted Rachel, Bucky, Theresa, and Julian among them. He noticed Debbie Kang snap a picture from the back with her cell phone. But his eyes went to Howard. He closed his eyes and started shaking. He opened them just as quick, feeling the tears well in his eyes.

"Everyone..." Randy said, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh, Cunningham, you didn't think I forgot your birthday, did you?" Howard proclaimed, and approached him.

"My- my birthday?" Randy asked.

Howard frowned, then face palmed. "Of course! This shoob is the only one who will forget his own, and everyone else's birthdays!"

Everyone in the room laughed, and Randy blushed in embarrassment.

Howard shook his head. "Anyways, let's get to the cake!"

Randy was pushed to the table to stand behind the cake by Howard. Debbie Kang and Heidi were on the opposite side of the table, seemingly the designated photographers for the night. Randy started grinning madly when everyone started singing.

"_Happy birthday to you~_"

"_Happy birthday to youu~_"

"_Happy birthday dear Randy~_"

"_Happy birthday to youuuu!_"

The room quieted down as they waited for Randy to blow out the candles.

Randy closed his eyes and leaned down. '_I wish... that I will always have great friends,_' Randy thought.

He blew them out with a big gust of wind from his lungs, and opened his eyes to see them all blown out.

Everyone cheered.

Howard passed a cake knife to Randy. "Alright, cut the cake Cunningham!"

Randy nodded and pushed the plastic blade into the soft cake. He cut out a square from the corner and put it on a plate. Mort came forward from the back and took over cake cutting duty for him, to serve everyone else.

The room was filled with chatter, as everyone began talking amongst themselves. Howard and Randy grabbed their pieces of cake and sided away from the cake table.

Randy closed his eyes as he chowed down on his cake. He felt Howard put his arm around him and pat him happily, and Randy savored the moment of it.

Many people came up to him to personally wish him happy birthday, and he thanked them all.

By nine o'clock, everyone was done and had left his house; except for Howard. Howard hung around and waited for the house to clear.

After it cleared, Randy and Howard went upstairs and climbed out of the window to sit on the roof of the house.

"Oh man Cunningham, did you see all the gifts you got?" Howard said as he leaned back on his hands.

Randy nodded and hugged his knees. "Yea..."

Howard casted a glance at him. "Are you okay?"

"...Thanks, Howard. For this surprise. You're the best _bffr_ in the world." Randy said.

Howard huffed and grinned, turning his face to the stars in the sky. "Well yea I am. I don't know a single person who could deal with your wonkin' cheese on a daily basis like I do."

Randy laughed lightly, and watched the stars in the sky with his _bffr _for the rest of the night. (Until 2am when they finally went inside to sleep).

**~0~**

**This... made me really sad tbh. I was this /_\ close to crying while writing alright. Loneliness is sad to write. TnT /sob/ poor Cunningham~ Howard's totally the best**


	48. Secret Quartet AU

**A surprise gift for QueenOfHearts7378! You're my number one reviewer, so thank youuuu! 3 **

**This is a story based on her Secret Quartet AU, which is the Secret Trio AU plus Adrien from Miraculous Ladybug! **

**I do not own any of the characters described below.**

**~0~**

"Father."

The man with his blond hair slicked and combed back nicely glanced up from his paperwork to meet the eyes of his son. His eyes flickered back down to the document he was reading, indicating his attention.

Adrien cleared his throat nervously. "I was wondering... if I could go to the theater with some friends." He paused, then continued. "There's a new movie out that seems really interesting and none of them have seen it yet so I thought that maybe we could all-"

"Adrien." Adrien clamped his mouth shut. He was rambling. "Who are these friends? Is it that Lahiffe boy again?"

Adrien shook his head. "Um, no."

"Then?" Gabriel Agreste pressed on.

"They're some... new kids I met. They're," Adrien paused for a quick second, "Visiting from America. So I wanted to take them to a Parisian movie."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. His son seemed to be dancing around the subject of these friends. "Very well." He declared out loud. At Adrien's grin he added, "Just this once. Now go, I have to finish this."

Adrien nodded and left his dad's office, running for his room.

He leaped onto the couch in his room, lying on his stomach as he grabbed his cell phone that he left on the far end of the cushion. He opened up his group chat and started texting.

"_Tomorrow, after school, French movie! Got permission from my dad._"

He sent the message, and put the phone down.

"You look excited."

Adrien glanced up and saw his black kwami floating around.

"I am, Plagg." Adrien smiled. "Father gave me permission to let Danny, Jake, and Randy come over for a movie tomorrow!"

Plagg folded his arms behind his head and floated away in relaxation. "I'm surprised. Say, do you have any cheese?"

Adrien shook his head and pointed. "Check the drawer."

Just as Plagg shot off to find the cheese, his phone rang with new messages. He glanced down to read them.

_Randy: OMJ BRO tht is d CHZ cnt wt 4 it_

_ Jake: Thats mad dude_

_ Danny: that's great wat movie_

As always, it took him longest to read Randy's text. Even though it was short, it was hard to decipher the words he meant.

He quickly typed a response back for Danny.

"_It's called _Dans La Classe_. It's about a classroom of diverse students! Also it's a comedy! I heard great reviews about it from my classmates! I'm sure you all will like it!_"

Just as he sent it, he got a reply back from them all, variously agreeing to meet up.

That night, Adrien went to bed with excitement.

**~0~**

Adrien nearly ran out of the school building the next day.

"Yo, Adrien!" Adrien nearly tripped on the steps in the front, but turned around to see Nino approaching him.

Nino slowed down, "What's the rush dude?"

Adrien let out an embarrassed laugh. "Well, I'm meeting Jake, Danny, and Randy at the movies to see _Dans La Classe_. Hey, you wanna come with?"

Nino grinned. "That's great bro, but I can't. Gotta get home early today to help my mom with some people coming over."

Adrien patted his back. "It's okay. Maybe next time." He spotted his car pull up in front of the school. He walked towards the back door and opened it. He was surprised to see who was in the passenger seat in the front. "Natalie? What are you doing here?"

Natalie turned to him unsurprised. "You have a modeling job right now. Hurry up, or we'll be late."

Adrien turned to her shocked. "What?! But I was going to go to the movies with my friends now!"

Natalie shook her head. "Tell them to go another day. Let's go, Adrien."

Adrien sighed. He turned to see Nino's sympathetic expression. It was Nino's turn to pat him on the back. "It's okay buddy."

Adrien nodded and waved his hand. "I'll just text the guys and tell them I can't make it." He sadly said.

Nino stepped back as Adrien entered the car and zoomed away in it. Nino shook his head and walked home.

**~0~**

Jake couldn't believe it. He was late, again. He was skating as fast as he could on his skateboard, down the sidewalks of New York. His alarm clock didn't ring that morning so he slept in, and then his Grandpa had called him to have him clean his shop, thus causing him to be late for school.

He jumped up with his skateboard up the steps of the school, and burst in through the doors. Jake continued pressing forward with his skateboard to get to his class as soon as he could. The hallways were already empty from classes being started.

Jake quickly swerved left when he reached the hall where his class was located. However, just as he looked up from the turn, he noticed a figure right in his path.

"Look out!" He shouted, but it was too late. He slammed right into the person, both yelping at the impact.

Jake sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh, sorry about that man, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, you did not, did you?!" Jake stiffened at the very familiar accent.

He gulped and looked up. "Principle Rotwood."

The older man nodded. "Indeed, it is _Principle Rotwood._ The one one whom you dread. I see you are late for class again, Mr. Long." He sniffed haughtily. "And skateboarding within the building. I think I know what this calls for."

Jake grimaced. "A pat on the back and a friendly warning?" He tried.

Rotwood gave him a blank face. "Close. But no, what do you think about an after school detention instead?"

"I-"

"Agreed!" Rotwood cut him off. "I'll see you after school for detention Mr. Long."

Jake groaned and reached for his skateboard, but Rotwood beat him to it. "I'll take that as well, young man."

Jake couldn't help the second groan he let out and trudged to his class, just waiting for the day to end.

**~0~**

Danny entered the living room at home and dropped his bag on the sofa on the way to the kitchen. He went to the pantry, opened it and looked for a pack of chips.

Just then, his mom and dad entered the kitchen, chatting animatedly about some ghost invention of theirs.

"Oh Danny," His mom spoke as she spotted him. "You're home!"

Danny grabbed his pack of chips and turned around, closing the pantry behind him. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Danny, would you mind helping me out down stairs after you're done with that?" Maddie asked him as he tried to exit the kitchen.

Danny stopped. "But mom, I was gonna-"

"Danny!" His dad stopped him. "You listen to your mother!"

Danny dropped his head and softly sighed. "Yes mom." He started leaving again, but then paused to turn back to his mom. "It won't take too long, will it?"

"Of course not, dear." Maddie replied.

**Hours Later...**

Danny groaned and flopped into his bed. "_It won't take too long_." Danny mimicked, then sighed into his pillow.

**~0~**

"Howard! Are you ready for a whole afternoon of video games!?" Randy shouted as they entered Howard's house.

"You bet I am, Cunningham!" Howard shouted back and they high fived in glee.

The rest of the afternoon and most of the evening they played video games in a non stop marathon until Randy had to go home for the night.

Randy was lying on his back on his mattress in the dark of his room. He was ready for sleep, but something in his mind was keeping him awake. He couldn't place it, however. He sighed and closed his eyes, quieting his thoughts. But suddenly, he remembered.

"_The movie!_"

**~0~**

Adrien was lounging on his couch, flipping through the channels of his TV while glancing at his phone every few minutes.

Suddenly, three portals broke open in three different sides of him, and stumbled in was Jake, Danny, and Randy.

They all picked themselves up, but all four of them started speaking at once.

Jake, Danny, and Adrien seemed to notice, and still at once, tried to calm the chatter. They awkwardly stopped talking and stared at each other. However...

"-And it's not like I had a choice-"

"Uh, Randy?" Adrien tested.

"-They weren't going to take-"

"Yo! Randy!" Jake shouted.

Randy stopped and gaped at the three others. "Oh, hey you guys." He waved awkwardly.

They rolled their eyes at him.

Jake spoke up next. "So how was the movie you guys? I couldn't come 'cause I ran into _Principle Rotwood_ on the way to school when I was late, and got detention for it." He sulked.

Danny shook his head. "I had to help my mom _really quickly_ with some ghost inventions of hers. Took longer than 'really quick'." He put up air quotations with his fingers.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the two. "Didn't any of you get my text? I said that I had to cancel, since my dad had scheduled a modeling gig for me."

Danny and Jake looked at each other and shrugged. Adrien frowned and grabbed his phone, to check the message he had sent. Opening the app up, he saw a red alert next to the message.

"_Error: Failed to send- Tap to try again_"

Adrien frowned. "Hm, I guess not."

The three boys looked expectantly at the remaining purple haired teen for his excuse.

He shuffled under their gazes. "Uhh, well..."

"You forgot, didn't you?" Danny asked grinning.

Jake smirked. "I bet he was playing video games with Howard the whole afternoon."

Randy turned red in embarrassment.

They burst out laughing at him.

Randy waved his hands around. "Wait, wait, wait. So none of us came?"

They paused and started laughing again.

Adrien straightened and smiled. "So how about we go watch that movie I was talking about now?"

**~0~**

"What. The. Juice. Was that?!" Randy cried as they stepped out of the theater after the movie finished.

"It was _Dans La Classe_." Adrien answered smoothly. "Did you like it? I thought it was really funny!"

"Honking no! I didn't even know what was being said!" Randy complained. "How can you read subtitles and watch a movie at the same time?!"

Jake nodded beside Randy. "I agree. I couldn't catch like half of it because I was trying to read it."

Adrien visibly deflated.

Danny was quick to pat him on the back. "I liked it. It was funny, and a great movie. Maybe we can watch it again when the English dubs come out."

Adrien nodded. "Yea okay."

"Yea!" Randy jumped up. "And we can watch Grave Punchers the Movie in _7D!_ Seven guys! Seveeeen!"

The others rolled their eyes and ignored him as they continued their evening in piece and friendship.

**~0~**

**After writing the last part I realized that u said that they use earpieces to understand French? Sighhh it failed TnT **

**However, I really want to write more of them~ They're so cute together hehe ^^**

**The movie, "dans la classe" means "within the class", which is a fake dub I made up of a French movie I found via Google, "Entre Les Murs"; which means "Between the Walls". I'm not French, so don't judge me if it's wrong.**

**Leave a review! **


	49. Title Trouble

**I know I did an update the other day, but I couldn't wait to upload this since I finished it. I thought that since my semester is starting end of August again, I ought to get as many oneshots as I can! **

**This is kinda a follow up to episode "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim", featuring Debbie! XD However, it's not a request... sorry. I've been drabbling in more free writing ^^**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Debbie paced around her office, frustrated. "No, no, no!" She gripped her hair. "None of these work!"

She groaned and plopped down onto her chair, leaning her elbows on the desk. "No, this won't do." She stood back up and, grabbing a notepad and pen, left the room and went out.

Debbie stepped quickly as she exited the building. She stood in the fresh air and took in a deep breath; she let it out just the same. But her face became troubled again. She stomped over to a table on the sides of the entrance.

She sat down calmly, and looked over the bustle of students walking around and leaving. This was sure to help her.

She held her pen and pressed it to the paper pad. But nothing came, and so it stayed there. Debbie grit her teeth and in frustration scribbled her ink across the line. She groaned loudly, slamming her hands into the table and dropping her head against her table.

"Uh, Debbie Kang?"

Debbie lifted her head to look up at the newcomer. She raised an eyebrow, and watched as he placed himself on the bench in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He continued.

Debbie shrugged, but looked down at her notepad. "No."

Randy kept looking at her. "Can I help?"

"I don't know, unless you're a whiz at coming up with good article names." Debbie retorted.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Debbie sighed. "Okay. It's an article about the sightings of a strange creature in Lake LaRusso." She didn't notice Randy stiffen. "I can't think of an article name."

"Article name?" Randy asked. "That's what's got you so mad?"

Debbie huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not mad. Just frustrated."

Randy shook his head. "So what about _LaRusso's Monstrous Investigation_?"

"LaRusso's Monstrous Investigation..." Debbie muttered after him. "I like it!" She grinned broadly. "Thanks Randy!" She scribbled the title down in her notepad, and stood up.

Randy grinned. "No worries, Debbie Kang. Hey, if you ever need help, I can come work for you!"

Debbie waved a hand at him and ran off back into the school to her office. She typed out the title quickly, and sent it to the editor; since that was the last thing she needed. Debbie smiled and leaned back. She turned her head sideways to look out the window, but she saw something else. The figure of the Ninja standing behind her.

She gasped and blinked to clear her vision, making the image of the Ninja she saw disappear.

"_Listen, if this Ninja thing doesn't work out for ya, you come work for me._"

The Ninja. He was good at coming up with titles too. Debbie narrowed her eyes. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Randy had come up with a good title for her. And that he said practically the same thing she told the Ninja. Yea, a coincidence.

Too bad coincidences were always things to look into as a reporter.

She moved to her desk and grabbed a sticky note pad. Scratching a few words as a note down, she peeled off the piece and stood up. Moving to the bulletin board behind her desk, she put the note up with a pushpin. She stared at it for a moment longer, before grabbing her stuff and leaving the room.

_Ninja and Randy = good at coming up with titles quickly_

**~0~**

**Short, but I thought it was cute~ Y'all know I love Debbie XP **

**Well I have nothing to say except leave a review! **


	50. 50th You Festival

**Welcome to the 50th oneshot! Yaaay! Hehe, tbh I'm kinda surprised it took me this long to get here... ^^" **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

"_Welcome one, welcome all! To the City of Norrisville You Festival! The festival where we celebrate each individual and everyone's own uniqueness!_" Heidi Weinerman's voice rang throughout the streets over speakers that were spread around, and her face shown on some screens. "_Today we have many booths of activities and games! Many of them with the chance for you to express your individuality! This year is extra special, because it's the 50__th__ year anniversary!_"

The streets bustled with citizens of all kinds and ages. Randy walked in excitement next to an equally excited Howard.

"My favorite festival of Norrisville is here again!" Randy cheered.

Howard stopped the corn dog before it went to his mouth. "I thought your favorite Norrisville holiday was Ninja Day?"

Randy coughed in embarrassment. "Second favorite holiday."

Howard shook his head. "So what are we going to do today?"

"What else? We're gonna play some games!" Randy pumped his fist in the air.

Howard laughed. "I bet I'll win more games than you!"

Randy scoffed. "Sure."

They quieted down, and watched all the commotion happening around them.

"Hey, let's play that game!" Randy said, and pointed a finger to a booth off at the side.

Howard shrugged. "Okay."

The two played the game, a simple concept of filling a clown head with water. Randy had won with his accuracy and got a goat plushy that was around seven inches big.

Howard grumbled as Randy put the plush under his arm. "Hey, what can I say?" Randy said. "Being a Ninja requires great accuracy!"

"Yea, that's what I call cheating." Howard mumbled.

Randy rolled his eyes at Howard's stubbornness. Randy checked the events sheet. "How about we go to the stage and check out the raffle drawing?"

Howard nodded. "Sure, maybe I'll win something this time."

They went to the large stage set up in the street, where Heidi stood on top of, with a large machine, swirling pieces of papers.

"Welcome everyone to the raffle draw!" Heidi announced. "We have the names of all the citizens of Norrisville within this container, and we will pull out 50 names that will win various prizes!"

Heidi stepped up to the round bin. "The first name to be pulled out will win..." She paused for dramatic flair, "A 2,500 dollar gift card to McFist industries products and places!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and Heidi pressed a button on the machine, causing a slip of paper to come out. She snatched it out of the slot and read it. "The first winner of the You Festival raffle draw is, Queen Hearts!"

The place went silent, with anticipation on whether or not the person will show up, and that some people were disappointed.

Suddenly, someone walked up the steps of the stage. A girl, with a long brown braid, a purple tank top and black skirt to her knees and gray leggings under tall lace up black boots stood on the stage.

"Hi, I'm Queen."

Heidi grinned. "Congratulations Queen!" A huge piece of paper appeared out of no where. "Here is your prize!"

Randy and Howard watched as the winner took pictures with the prize.

Howard grumbled. "Wish I won..."

Randy shrugged. "Oh well. Looks like she's happy at least."

"Who wouldn't be, Cunningham?"

Randy laughed lightly. "Yea, you're right."

Howard and Randy stuck around for most of the raffle, but left soon after prize winner number 25 was called up.

"What a bust," Howard commented. "We didn't even win anything!"

Before Randy replied to him, he spotted a large dark cloud ahead of them. Not a dark cloud, but smoke that was rising from the ground. Randy froze and ran forward to the commotion. He carefully pushed through some of the people gathered around the mess until he was close enough to see.

There was a giant robot standing in the middle of the road, and pedestrians all around. A robot, was not an uncommon sight, but what was an uncommon sight was that no one was running away in fear. Instead, there were people giving the robot gifts, and praising it with kind words.

Randy turned to the person beside him. "What's going on?"

The man looked down at him with a great smile. "Well, it wouldn't be the You Festival if we didn't celebrate everyone right? Robots count."

Randy was taken by surprise, but moved away. He ran to a port-a-potty set up on the street and slipped on his mask. Robot or not, he had to make sure it didn't do anything.

"_Smokebomb!_" Ninja stood atop a short building, bringing him to be level with the robot.

The entire street seemed to shout all at once.

"_**NINJA!**_"

Ninja jumped in surprise, but then waved down. "Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the You Festival of Norrisville!"

A loud cheer shook the street.

"That's great!" Ninja turned to the robot. "Now to deal with this guy." He said softer.

"No!" Ninja stopped in his tracks and looked down at the citizens. "The robot isn't doing anything wrong!" Ninja could place who was saying it.

"Yea!" Another voice jumped in. "Let him be!"

Everyone around the robot started chanting "_Let him be!_"

Ninja twitched uncomfortably. "Um... Well, fine!"

The street cheered again.

"But first," Ninja approached the robot directly again. "Do you, robot, promise to not cause any havoc today, August seventeenth of the City of Norrisville You Festival!"

The robot nodded eagerly.

Ninja nodded. "Okay. It is done."

The street shook with cheers and laughter of people of different looks and ages. Ninja smokebombed away.

Randy met Howard in front of a screen where Heidi was going on about what just happened with the Ninja and the robot.

"-_An unexpected truce between enemies? This is turning out to be a unique You Festival!_"

Howard faced Randy. "Man, that was surprising."

Randy shrugged. "The people wanted it."

**~0~**

McFist watched what happened from the safety of his office. "Wow..."

Viceroy, who was standing beside him, started laughing.

McFist turned to him angrily. "What are you laughing at, Viceroy?! This is your fault! Our plan to destroy the Ninja failed again!"

Viceroy calmed a bit and wiped his eyes. "I'm laughing because this was something that we probably should have expected this from Norrisville!"

**~0~**

**Thank you to my reviewers! **

**Queen Hearts is... queenofhearts7378! I had to thank her for the help so I included her! XD Also bc I didn't actually have any content for this chapter... **

**Anyways, leave a review! ^^**


	51. Goo Control Factor

**Hi everyone! This isn't a request, but it's a really long episode oneshot! I call it an "episode oneshot" because it's really long, and it would take the same amount of time to read it as reading a real episode. This is my longest oneshot yet, with over 4000 words! **

**I worked really hard on this, so please, enjoy!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

Randy walked into class alone. Since Howard was sick, he had no reason to be early to class or anything. Yet, despite the fact that he was barely on time to class, the classroom was near empty. Randy suspected that it was because most of the other classmates had fallen ill as well.

Mr. Banner sat at his desk in the front of the class, a sour expression on his face. Now, this was not something too abnormal with the high school English teacher. However, with a look back at the past few days, you would notice something strange happening with all of the teachers. They were more... angry and hot headed.

Randy took a seat in the back of the room, not wanting to be near the wrath of an angry teacher when it happened. With a glance around the room, Randy saw two girls on the left of the classroom sitting next to each other and another boy sitting alone at the right. He also noticed Debbie Kang seated near the front, unlike the rest of them.

He frowned. Whatever was happening at Norrisville High was very strange and suspicious. Luckily for him, however, he knew the perfect person to help the school out with this problem.

**~0~**

Smoke suddenly erupted in the hallway of Norrisville High. The Ninja stood in its wake, not uttering a single sound in fear of being found by one of the temper-testy teachers. Ninja glanced around the usually busy hallway. Empty. Just as he expected.

He guessed that there might have been some kind of contagious sickness being passed around in school, which caused the students to be out. That would explain half of the problem, but that didn't excuse the teachers to be quick tempered.

Ninja knew the first place that he should check; the elusive teacher's lounge. He approached the door silently and jumped above the set of lockers beside the door and waited. Just as the door opened, he leaped into the room, staying above eye level to hide his presence.

The lounge room was dark; the curtains were drawn, a small bulb in the corner producing the only light source. It was a fair sized room, larger than a normal classroom, with an area in the far corner containing a few sofas for resting, and a kitchen area that had a microwave and fridge, and also a table to sit and eat at.

The weird part of the lounge, other than the obvious darkness that was hard to see in, was that there was no one in there and that it was very clean.

Ninja dropped down. So what was, Principle Slimovitz he recalled, doing in the empty lounge? He looked around, noticing that nothing looked disturbed or out of place. Maybe he had come in to rest? He strolled around the room a bit.

As he drew near the table, he noticed a slightly different colored square, and looking closer, found that it was a slip of paper. Ninja picked it up and read it.

"_M13_? What does that mean?" He shook his head, but pocketed the paper.

Then, done with the room, he left.

**~0~**

Randy walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and in deep thought. Everything that was happening was just weird.

Suddenly, Randy heard a pulsing sound come from his bag. He slid to the side to a random locker and pulled out the Nomicon. "Oh thank cheese, Nomicon! Please give me some advice!"

Randy opened the book and fell towards the ground. As he stood up, Randy found himself in the village that he often found himself in. A figure of a doodle ninja walked past him, heading towards a house. Randy followed the doodle in curiosity. The doodle ninja knocked on the door, and was greeted by a man from inside. They went inside, and Randy trailed in after them.

They sat at a table, and spoke; but Randy heard no words from them. The doodle ninja and the man then shook hands, and words appeared from them and floated above the table.

"_Find allies within your companions_." Randy blinked at the words. "Okay...?"

He suddenly heard a shout, and as he turned around, he saw a woman smack a broom into his face.

Randy sat up quickly. He tucked the Nomicon into his bag and stood up. "Find allies... in companions. Find partners? In my friends?" Randy spoke as he walked. "But... Howard's not here. So who else could help me? Companions, maybe classmates?" He stopped, and looked around where he was. Wait a second, he knew that door. Randy grinned, he did have friends, um- classmates, other than Howard after all.

**~0~**

"_Smokebomb_!"

Debbie Kang burst into a coughing fit as a strong smell filled her nose, "What the ju- Ninja?!" Her voice cracking a little.

Ninja started coughing too, "Sorry, sorry." He went to the window and opened it, releasing the gas that had accumulated in the closed room.

They paused to breathe for a moment before Debbie turned around and faced him, "So what's the news Ninja? This can't just be a friendly visit."

"Ah, Debbie Kang, as usual," Ninja smiled under his mask, "getting straight to business."

Debbie quirked an eyebrow at him, expecting more from him.

Ninja nodded in seriousness, "I'm sure you're not air headed enough to not have noticed the lack of student attendance and the growing attitude of faculty and staff."

Debbie's face became serious, "Of course not," She paused, "To be honest though, I'm glad I'm not the only one to have."

"What do you know?" Ninja asked seriously.

Debbie smirked lightly, crossing her arms, "And what makes you think I know anything?"

Ninja rolled his eyes, "You expect me to think that you, Debbie Kang, the youngest journalist on the _Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribute Weekly Daily Press Chronicles online edition_, do not know what is happening at school?"

"Oh, you flatter me," Debbie waved her hand in the air with a smile. She dropped her hand and grin after, "But in all seriousness, no I don't know much," She turned around to face her desk, and felt the Ninja come up beside her. "Theresa got sick yesterday and she told me that she got the flu. I called some other classmates and asked them, and they all said that they got the flu as well. So we can pass the lack of students as just a sickness, even though the time of season is not too appropriate for it." She explained.

"And the teachers?" Ninja asked eagerly.

"I'm getting there," Debbie retorted, "None of the teachers are absent, so we can say that none of them are sick. But, other than that, I don't know. I tried following a few of the teachers yesterday and earlier today, and I saw them all heading towards the stairwell. That's all," Debbie slouched in defeat.

Ninja frowned, "The stairwell, huh?"

Debbie faced him, "What do you know?"

Ninja reached into his belt and pulled out the square piece of paper, "I sneaked into the teacher's lounge earlier and found it empty. I found this slip of paper on the table in there." He put the paper on her desk.

Debbie turned around to look at it. "M13?" She hummed in thought, "That... sounds familiar," Ninja perked up, "but I can't place it at the moment."

Ninja drooped.

"Wait a second," Debbie stopped. She then stood up, and moved to the side of her office where a short cabinet was. She crouched down and opened it. Ninja watched as she dug through a few papers, then finally pulled one out from somewhere in the middle. "Aha! This!"

Ninja peered over her shoulder, "What is it?"

Debbie stood up, and Ninja stepped back to give her space. Debbie grinned, "It's not the paper itself, but where the paper came from."

Ninja blinked, "...Huh?"

Debbie waved the paper at him, "This piece of paper is a student file. It comes from level B room 4, or also known as B4 in Norrisville High."

You could see the gears moving in Ninja's head, "So, what you're saying is... that M13 is actually the M floor in the room number 13?"

Debbie nodded and crossed her arms, "Exactly."

Ninja tilted his head, "But, there are only three stories here."

Debbie paused and gaped at him in disbelief, "Yea, but that's above ground. NHS has a huge basement! Don't you know that?"

"Oh! Yea! I do, sorry I forgot," Ninja rubbed his neck. Laughing lightly in embarrassment.

Debbie shook her head and went to her desk again, "So what are we gonna do?"

Ninja tapped his chin with a finger. "I don't know. We still don't know what is wrong with the teachers. This is our only lead, so I guess we'll- wait _we_?"

Debbie frowned, "Yes, _we_. You roped me into this and I'm not going to let you go yourself now. Plus, this could be a great scoop!"

Ninja sighed, "Alright. But you have to listen to me!"

Debbie grinned excitedly and nodded. "Sure thing, Ninja!"

**~0~**

Ninja panted lightly as they reached the M basement level. Debbie raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, "You really need to work out more."

Ninja just waved an arm at her, "It's okay, I'm okay."

Debbie walked ahead, and pushed the door into the floor level. The level was dim and dark, but there was an obvious glow coming from a room a little down the hall.

Ninja stepped beside her, "Stay quiet." He whispered to her, earning a nod from her in response. They crept forward silently, slipping along the walls. When they got to the door, they peeked through the long window panel.

Debbie looked over the bottom of the window, and Ninja stood over her to look through the glass.

Inside the room, it looked like a replica of the teacher's lounge. However, this room was different because there was a green gas floating around the feet of the occupants. There were green lights illuminating the room, and there were strange piles of green goop plated on the tables and counter.

The room was full of teachers and staff. Some were walking around, some were standing, and a few were eating the green goop on the tables with their hands. Although, none of them seemed to be talking to anyone.

"_Ew_," Ninja recoiled as he saw the green goop.

"What is going on?" Debbie muttered from under him.

"This is really weird," Ninja softly said. "It seems like they're all... under some kind of brain washing. There has to be something we're missing."

Debbie glanced up at him, "But what? We can't go in there with all of them in there. And who knows, maybe someone is going to go in there? Or maybe they have cameras watching them."

Ninja opened his mouth to respond, but shut his mouth quickly. Wrapping an arm around Debbie quickly, he jumped up, above the door and above eye level. He covered Debbie's mouth to keep her shout from being too loud.

Just then, the door opened and Principle Slimovitz and Mrs. Zingwald stepped out into the dim hall and went for the stairwell to go back up.

Ninja dropped back down after a moment, and Debbie straightened herself.

"I think it's time we go back upstairs," Ninja commented.

Debbie nodded, and they both started their trek up to the main level of the building.

**~0~**

Debbie walked beside the Ninja in one of the main hallways upstairs. Ninja sighed from beside her, and she glanced at him, "What now?"

He shrugged, "I dunno."

Debbie stared at him for a moment longer before speaking, "Well, if you're stumped; I'm not. We should go back to the source of the problem."

Ninja paused, "So, the teacher's lounge?"

She nodded, "Yea."

"Alright! Let's go!" Ninja started running ahead.

When they got there, Ninja slipped the door open a little and checked inside. He waved his hand behind him, and both he and Debbie entered.

Debbie flicked the light switch, but it didn't work. She frowned, "Do you have some light?"

Ninja reached into his belt, "Ninja glow balls!" He handed one to her, and held one in his own hand.

"Wow," Debbie commented, walking around and observing. She walked around the kitchen area, and checked the counters. "Hey Ninja, look; there's green goop evidence on the counters," She said, as she observed the substance.

"There's some here, too," Ninja said, and Debbie turned around to see him leaning over the tabl., "So can we assume that the problem started here?"

Debbie didn't reply, instead going over to the refrigerator and opening it up. She squinted her eyes for a moment to adjust to the light coming out of the machine. Right in the line of sight was a metal serving tray with a clear plastic cover over it, half filled with green goop.

After a quick scan over the rest of the fridge, Debbie found that it was empty except for the tray. She reached into the fridge and pulled it out, placing it onto the counter, "Look, Ninja. This must have been where the teachers got it from."

Ninja came over and looked at it. Debbie observed his eyes widening and then turned herself to look at the tray.

Atop the plastic lid of the container, a small quarter sized sticker sat. Debbie leaned forward and checked it.

Debbie gasped, "McFist Industries?!" Her head spun, "What, how- why is that there?!"

Ninja didn't say anything in reply to her.

Debbie stopped and breathed for a second, "Maybe it's just the container, it's McFist brand, right Ninja?"

Her breath hitched again when she glanced at him. He looked nervous as he met her gaze. "R-right Ninja...?" Debbie's voice cracked.

Ninja closed his eyes and stepped back, "I don't know."

Debbie's eyes widened but then she frowned hard, "You don't know?! Obviously you know something!"

"I do," Ninja answered solemnly, "It's just... I don't want to bother you with it. Let's just-"

"No!" Debbie interrupted, "Ninja, if this is important, I want to know. I need to know," She clenched her fist in front of her.

They stared each other down, until Ninja backed off and sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. Hannibal McFist and his assistant Willem Viceroy are responsible for all the robot attacks that happen in Norrisville."

Debbie gasped, "What? Why?"

"They work for an evil sorcerer who is trapped under the school. The Sorcerer can turn emotional people into monsters with his green stank. McFist and the Sorcerer made a deal, that if McFist can destroy the Ninja, then the Sorcerer will grant McFist any superpower he wishes." Ninja explained calmly.

"What? McFist is after the Ninja because he wants superpowers?" Debbie asked in shock.

Ninja nodded, "Yup."

Debbie turned and processed his words, "Oh, wow okay. I, didn't realize it was complicated like this. I don't know what to say."

Ninja shrugged, "A lot of people don't."

"But why?" Debbie questioned, "I mean, why does McFist need all the teachers at Norrisville High anyways?" She clarified.

Ninja hummed in thought, but then turned to her with mischief in his eyes, "How about we give him a visit?"

**~0~**

McFist lounged back in his chair, studying the screens shown before him with a grin. Things were going nicely.

"_Smokebomb_!"

McFist shot up, stumbling on his chair as he spun around and stood up to stare at his unwelcomed guest.

"Ninja," McFist growled.

"McFist," Ninja nodded at him. McFist took notice of the girl who was with the Ninja, but didn't say anything, "I know what you're doing."

McFist crossed his arms, "Well, I don't know what you are talking about."

Ninja raised an eyebrow, "What's that you're watching on your screen there?"

McFist's eyes widened and he left out a shout as he jumped to the keyboard of the computer, pressing a button to make all the screens turn black.

"That doesn't change anything McFist. Admit what you're doing to the students and teachers at Norrisville High and maybe I'll let you off easy!" Ninja threatened.

"I said, I don't know anything!" McFist pressed on his innocnece.

They glared at each other in silence.

The door opened from the side of their face off, a voice speaking, "The plan is coming along nicely. The students are sick, and the teachers are- Ninja?!" Viceroy came walking through the doorway and froze.

"The teachers are what, Viceroy?" Ninja asked him with a serious tone.

Viceroy started stammering and backing away.

Ninja groaned and swung his scarf out, grabbing both Viceroy and McFist. He then threw his scarf up over a rafter up in the ceiling and pulled on it, resulting in the two men to dangle with their backs to each other wrapped in the Ninja's scarf.

"_Hey_!"

"Until I get answers, I'm not letting you go! Now confess!" Ninja shouted.

Viceroy shuffled within his bonds. "Don't think you're getting answers from us just yet, Ninja!" Suddenly, Ninja heard a beep of a button and the doors around them shot up. "Destroy him, Robo-Apes!"

Ninja gasped and looked around, "Always with the robo-apes..." He moaned. He quickly looked around the robots surrounding him and Debbie, who was with him. He couldn't drop McFist and Viceroy, because he only just got them up there, and he didn't get any answers from them yet.

He glanced at Debbie, who had a camera in her hand and was spinning it on its strap like a nun chuck. He didn't comment.

Ninja wrapped the scarf around his left arm to secure it so it wouldn't fly out of his grip and with his right arm he grabbed his sword, "Alright, come at me, Apes!"

They came forward, and Ninja started attacking them while jumping around and slashing his sword.

He was about to stab at a robot in front of him, when another came crashing into it. He quickly looked over and saw Debbie, who just hit it with her camera.

"Won't your camera get damaged?" Ninja asked, continuing to cut through the robots.

Debbie shrugged and hit another robot, "I have extras."

Soon, the rest of the robots were destroyed, and Debbie and Ninja stood in the middle of broken robot parts.

Ninja looked over at McFist and Viceroy still hanging in the air. McFist looked a little green as he swayed in the air. Apparently, his jumping around in the fight caused his scarf to be pulled up and down as well, "Are you ready to talk now?"

McFist groaned, "N-never..."

Ninja shrugged, "Okay."

Viceroy glanced down and raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Yea," Ninja nodded, "I guess I'll just have to pull out my trump card." He waved his right hand.

Debbie stepped forward, "Debbie Kang, of the _Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribute Weekly Daily Press Chronicles online edition_." She lifted her camera to look like she was about to take a picture, "I think that this would make a great story. How's '_Hannibal_ _McFaker_' sound to you, Ninja?"

Ninja grinned, "I think '_McDestroy_ _the Ninja_' would be better."

"You told her?!" McFist shouted in shock.

Ninja just shrugged.

Debbie Kang pulled up her camera some more.

"No! I'll talk! I'll tell you the plan!" McFist shouted.

Debbie lowered her camera.

"Viceroy!" McFist shouted, "Tell him my plan!"

"Shouldn't you tell it to them, then?" Viceroy muttered, then sighed, "The plan was to get many students ill and to mind control the teachers."

"How'd you do it?" Ninja asked.

"We sent in a sick robot, to spread germs by coughing and sneezing everywhere and on others," Viceroy cringed, "It was so icky! And we got the teachers by hosting a lunch party for them by feeding them the mind control goo. Simple." He explained.

"Why did you do it?" Ninja asked, "I thought you were after me?"

Viceroy shook his head. "You tell him," He told McFist.

"No!" McFist refused. Ninja glared at him, and he eased, "It's because..." McFist mumbled the rest.

"What?" Ninja asked.

"Because the..." He trailed off mumbling again.

"Speak up," Ninja demanded.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE HIGH SCHOOL BRATS!" McFist shouted abruptly.

"What did they do?" Debbie asked calmly.

"They laughed at him," Viceroy answered.

Ninja face-palmed, "Oh gosh."

"Are you-" Debbie started, clearly annoyed.

"No," Ninja stopped her, then looked up at McFist, "Look McFist, you can't just start attacking people because they laughed at you!"

"Who says I can't!" McFist shouted back.

Ninja lowered them both to the ground and pulled away his scarf. "How about I get them to apologize to you?"

McFist shrugged.

"Okay... then how about you give me the cure to the teachers, and then I'll get you the apology after the students are better?" Ninja tried again.

"That's the same thing," Viceroy deadpanned.

McFist threw his arms up in the air, "Fine! Viceroy, give him the cure! But I want that apology!"

Viceroy started walking away with a mutter, but then came back with a tray of purple goo. "Here it is. But at this point they would more likely eat the green goo, so," Viceroy pulled out a bottle, and sprayed the purple goo until it turned green, "there. They should eat it now." He handed the plate to Ninja, "Have them eat it, and they'll get better."

Ninja took the dish, "And the students?"

Viceroy waved him off, "A regular cold, they'll get better naturally."

Ninja nodded, "Okay." He grabbed Debbie, "_Smokebomb_!"

"Don't forget your end of the deal!" McFist shouted into the smoke.

"Sir, he's gone."

"I know that!"

**~0~**

Ninja creeped forward down the dark hallway, Debbie walking behind him normally.

"So, you're going to leave it in front of the door, knock, and wait for them to take it in and eat it. Am I right?" Debbie questioned.

Ninja froze, then slumped over. "Yea..."

Debbie smirked.

He went to the door, and placed the plate down. He knocked on the door and, grabbing Debbie, jumped up above to the ceiling.

The door opened, and Principle Slimovitz came out, looking around. He glanced down and saw the plate, then picked it up and took it inside.

Ninja jumped down and both he and Debbie peered through the door's window to see the teachers gathered around the dish, eating. Ninja pressed his hand to his mouth, feeling his stomach churn in disgust.

They watched as the green glow from their eyes disappeared, and the smoke left the room. The teachers seemed to snap out of the trance they were in, and looked around in confusion, before starting for the door.

"That's our cue!" Ninja cried, and took hold of Debbie. "_Smokebomb_!"

**~0~**

"Everybody know what to do?"

The mass of students nodded, with various "yea's" ringing out.

"Good," Ninja nodded. Most of the students of NHS came back about 2 days after Ninja and Debbie cured the teachers.

A limo suddenly pulled up in front of the school and stepped out McFist in his pressed suit.

Ninja approached him for show.

"Let's get this over with, McFist," Ninja said softly, not wanting anyone to hear it.

McFist huffed, "Yes. Let's."

McFist went up in front of the school doors, where many students of the school stood on the ground, staring up at him.

"We apologize Mister McFist," Rang out through the air.

McFist nodded and smiled, "Yes, thank you students of Norrisville High. I accept your apology. I have heard that many of you had fallen ill a few days ago, and I hope that you all feel better. Now, I must get going, so have a great day!"

He stepped off the school and went back to the limo. Before entering though, he looked up and met eyes with the Ninja, his eyes narrowing.

Ninja glared back.

McFist entered the limo and left the premises.

Ninja sighed and shook his head, pulling out a ball from his belt. "_Smokebomb_."

**~0~**

"_And maybe there are things that we don't quite understand about this almost mythical hero of Norrisville_."

Debbie paused her writing, hearing a loud statement coming from outside. She stood up and went to look out the window. She saw the students around McFist as they apologized to him. Debbie scowled. There was no way she would be there. She noticed the Ninja standing off to the side, watching McFist.

Debbie sighed and moved back into her room. She spotted a cup she had on her desk; McFist brand. She glowered at it, then grabbed it, dropping it into her trash bin beside her desk. She didn't need it anymore. She would get rid of all of the McFist products she owned.

She looked up, and spotted her board of the Ninja's identity. She smiled softly, and glanced at the two pictures that she still had up; one of the Ninja in a fighting stance and the other of a tall purple haired teen in her English class.

Debbie went forward and pulled the two pictures off. With one last glance at them, she ripped them in half, and slowly let them fall into the trash. She knew he was familiar, but she could also keep it a secret.

**~0~**

**Edited: 6 June 2017**

**Thanks for reading this totally BRUCE team up of Debbie Kang and Ninja! Sorry if the whole plot seems a little drab... I was rushing to get this out quickly! **

**I think this would take place sometime during season 2... after even. **

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review about your favorite scene! ^^**


	52. Grim Sunset

**I wrote this little thing on my way to school~ It's kinda angsty. I know I should be writing the requests and stuff I have to, but school just sucks the energy out of you! So I took my little hit of inspiration and just wrote! **

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja © Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

The Ninja of Norrisville represented strength. He was the light when everything was dark. He had been the one person the city could rely on for 800 years. Eight hundred. Years.

Randy's throat let out a nasty sound; a mix of a choked sob and a cough. His eyes were red, he knew even though he wasn't looking at his reflection. Salty tears ran out of his eyes. With his tight mask on though, the liquid spread around the ring of the eye hole. The tears, now mixed with his sweat, was starting to itch his face. And the ash and dirt that had stuck on his face looked worse than it did just a while ago.

But he ignored it. For the fact that he kept crying. Kept letting out tears. Kept wanting to get rid of this feeling.

The horrible feeling of _failure_.

How has it come to this? He was just being Randy. A fairly normal teen in freshmen year of high school with a single best friend.  
He guessed that that was his mistake. Thinking that he could be normal? Or maybe thinking that he could take a break. He held back an angry scoff, of disappointment and disgust for himself.

It's been eight hundred years. He's about the 200th Ninja ever of Norrisville (yes, he calculated). All the ninja's had done great in their time (except maybe Mac Antfee, but we won't wonder about him). And Randy was the one who screwed up. And when he screwed up, he screwed up big time.

A choked sob ripped out of Randy's throat- almost successful this time. He watched because he deserved to. It was his fault. He wanted nothing else than to yank off his mask and take the respected duty of the Ninja that he had disgraced off; but he continued to wear it. Why? To torture himself. It was worse where he watched, so he had to compensate.

His hero, First Ninja, the man who he had the honor to work with when they had traveled back in time, was the best. And he would hate Randy so much now. He was sure, because he remembered back then when Finja had given up. He felt disappointed in his hero, but of course Finja redeemed himself to Randy. But Randy, he had no way to redeem himself from this.

Randy watched, a slow ache forming in his neck from keeping it in the same angle. He glanced up to relax it, and saw the setting sun. The double golden light casted itself on Randy, illuminating his ripped up suit and cuts on his body with a yellow color. If it wasn't so horribly terrible, it would have been beautiful.

Ninja feel to his knees. His body was weak. He was weak. He dropped to his hands. His fingers clenched the dirt under them. A shocking scream suddenly filled the air, as the young Ninja arched his head up to let it out.

The meaningless scream turned into a blame. He started blaming himself. For his friends, for the citizens. He sobbed out loud, pushing it out because he needed to get it away from him.

Finally, he pushed himself straight, to sit down with his legs under him. The redness in his eyes were darker, and dry now. Sitting atop Mount Chick, Randy blinked, dropping his gaze to the sight. The dark gray cloud had blown up greatly, looming over the city. It was like a dark omen, telling any onlookers around that this was a horrendous time. His shortened scarf waved behind him continuously in choppy waves. He didn't remember when the scarf was cut, but now it was ragged at the end.

The light of the event reflected in Randy's dulled blue eyes. He stared.

By nightfall, there would be nothing left- he knew.

It was a day to mark on history. The day the Ninja finally failed.

The city of Norrisville. The city that the Ninja had _protected_ for 800 years.

The city that had once stood strong, with a lively beauty to it.

And Randy watched as the wonderful city of Norrisville was swallowed by the devastating flames, falling into smoke and ashes.

**~0~**

**In case you don't get it... Randy is suited up, bruised and cut up, sitting/standing on top of Mt Chuck. Aaaand Norrisville is destroyed. It's burning down, and Randy is watching it burn. No backstory to it. Maybe the Sorcerer caused it? Or mabe someone else? Idk, you come up with it, and let me know! ;D Leave a review!**


	53. Bubbles

**From QueenofHearts7378~ Off of tumblr prompts! This one: Bubbles. Enjoy!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

It was a lovely day in Norrisville. The students of Norrisville High were out in front of the school and enjoying themselves. Some students were gathered around the picnic tables, blowing bubbles into the slight breeze. The sky filled with bubbles that were blown and some students were popping them.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the school yard. A large manatee like robot landed and formed a crater. It roared loudly at the students, causing them to scream and scatter, leaving their things behind.

"_Smokebomb!_" Ninja appeared on top of a picnic bench. "Uh- what are you supposed to be? A manatee? On land?" He frowned at the strange design.

The robot locked its target on the Ninja and opened his mouth. Ninja raised his sword, preparing for anything.

A whirring sound came out of the robot, but then, a pop sound.

Ninja stared, then frowned. "What the juice? A bubble?"

A large bubble, probably as big as him, started floating in the air. It had a pastel pink hue to it as well.

The bubble came closer to the Ninja, and with curiosity, he poked it with his sword.

Then, the bubble popped, blasting a strong force around it, causing Ninja to slam into the school building.

Ninja moaned. "Wrong choice…" He watched as the manatee blew out more bubbles again. "Uh oh." He gulped. He noticed that the bubbles were coming to him, rather than float away with the wind. "How am I gonna stop this thing?"

He peeled himself off the dent in the wall and flipped onto the ground. With a quick check, he saw the bubbles seemingly changing direction to follow him. He stared at the manatee robot and frowned in concentration.

Ninja ran toward the manatee robot with his sword ready. The robot opened its mouth to create more bubbles, but Ninja didn't let it.

"_Ninja Boom Balls_!" He shouted, tossing two dark bombs down the robots throat.

He then swerved around the manatee, just in time for it to explode the interior mechanisms of the robot. However, the bubbles still remained.

Ninja had no idea how to get rid of the bubbles. His eyes darted around the school yard. How the juice do you defeat bubbles?!

Usually, when you blow bubbles, they just fly away with the wind. The wind! That was it!

Ninja grabbed a hold on his scarf and started swinging it in circles, creating air like a fan. The large bubbles seemed to struggle with their attraction towards Ninja and soon began to float higher and higher away.

When they were really far away, Ninja stopped his fan. He threw his scarf to the flag pole and shot himself up into the sky toward the bubbles. Quickly pulling out a boom ball from his belt, he chucked it up at the bubbles.

A loud boom was heard, as the boom ball exploded, causing the bubbles to explode.

Ninja screamed as the force of multiple exploding bubbles thrust him downwards towards the Earth.

He slammed into the ground and heard the _whoosh_ of the bubbles come down with him. Pushing himself up, he noticed the schoolyard had messed up and the students emerging from their hideouts had their hair and clothes ruffled up.

With a sudden sense of vertigo, he chuckled lightly. "_Smokebomb_!"


	54. Bottles

**Another prompt, bottles from anon, off of tumblr! ^^**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

**~0~**

"Yo, Cunningham, what's-" Howard stopped. "What the juice is going on here?!" He had come over to Randy's room and the sight of it made him freeze.

"Huh?" Randy asked as he looked up from his couch. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Howard repeated incredulously. "Why the cheese are there so many bottles in your room!?" And there were bottles everywhere. Most were empty, but there were a lot that were halfway full. Howard bent down to pick one up. "McBubbler? Why are you drinking so much of this?"

"Didn't you hear, Howard? McFist is doing a contest, whoever gets the lucky soda with the star on it, wins!" Randy explained as he tried to stand.

Howard got a good look at his face and yelped. "Holy cheese! You look horrible! What have you been doing?"

His face was almost a green hue, he had large bags under his eyes and overall, he looked dead. Randy sighed as he fell over onto the couch. "Well, I've been doing chores nonstop to get extra allowance and when there isn't anything to do, I trained in the Nomicon."

"Okay…" Howard slowly crossed the room and approached him. "I think you need some sleep."

"What! No!" Randy protested.

"I'm pretty sure that you've checked all these bottles, Cunningham. What else do you need to stay up for?" Howard asked.

"I need to get more bottles of it!" Randy said.

"Look, take a nap. And when you wake up, you can clean your room. That'll get you some money that's for sure…" He mumbled the last sentence.

"But, I didn't finish!" Randy stopped him. "I still have an unopened bottle!" He reached his arm out towards his desk, where a full bottle stood.

Howard sighed but went to the desk. "Okay, I'll open it. But first, go lay down."

Randy stumbled to get up and, yawning madly, made his way up his bed.

Howard nodded when he lay on his bed and looked over. He put his hand over the cap and twisted it open, a short _hiss_ coming out. He turned it over and looked at it.

"So?" Randy asked, impatient.

Howard stared at the printed gold star with the word "WINNER" written in it. He quickly debated whether or not he should show it to Randy. But, he sighed, he had to.

Howard raised his arm and looked up. "You won, Cunningham."

The bed shook as Randy did an odd cheer while in bed. He tried to come down, but Howard glared at him.

"If you get down, I'll give this cap to Doug." He threatened.

Randy gasped loudly. "You wouldn't."

"I would if it get's him off my cheese for a while." Howard said. It actually sounded like a good idea. But, Randy was already settling in his sheets.

"Don't… lose my cap Howard…" Randy managed to get out, before his soft breath was all that was heard from him.

Howard tucked the cap into his pockets and then managed his way out of the bedroom. He glanced back into the room, before shutting the door. Cunningham could clean that up himself when he woke up.


End file.
